Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon vol 2
by megsy r
Summary: this is the sequel to Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon. is set after the events of series 2. megsy's and damons wedding day is coming up and there will be a series of unfortunate events. also klaus and elijah are back in town. klaus is after something he thinks megsy has and whose side will Elijah be on? set 1 year after last story. Damon S. x Megsy
1. Chapter 1: Invitations

Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon vol. 2

A/N: This is the much awaited sequel to Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon. I have seen series two now, and it was frikkin awesome, so this will be set after most of the events of series two have happened. (Except for Jeremy not dying when he overdosed himself and other events that would interfere with my version of events that followed in the last story) And I'm going to make those events have been set over a year, so David would be one in this story and all the characters would be a year older. This will mostly be about Damon and Megsy's wedding and the events around it. But I'm going to bring the two originals that appeared in series 2 into it. Klaus and Elijah are coming to town. Yay! Let's say Klaus left town after breaking the hybrid curse that was placed on him. And Klaus comes back because he believes that Megsy holds the key to a strong power greater than his as he sees no other way to explain how Megsy had David. But will Elijah be on Klaus's side or Megsy and Damon's? Hopefully he'll be pissed at Klaus for staking him. But you know what they say, blood is thicker than water. And will Klaus put Megsy on edge? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or its characters. I ONLY own the characters of David and Megsy.

Megsy and Damon were out with their son David in the town of mystic falls. Recently David had learned to walk and he could speak quite well also. Damon was holding David's hand and Megsy was sorting through a pile of wedding invitations that they were giving out to their friends. They were happily walking along when they bumped into Sheriff Forbes. Damon's smile dropped slightly and Megsy placed the wedding invitations in he back pocket of her dark ocean blue skinny jeans before looking up. Her skinny jeans went well with her white cami that had an English flag on it, which went over her light blue tank top. She also had on her black leather jacket and black plimsolls as usual. Her hair was in a high ponytail with her left side fringe showing clearly.

Damon: Hello Liz.

Damon was wearing a plain black t-shirt with baggy denim jeans and black and white addidas trainers. His hair was casually messed up and he wore his daylight ring on his usual finger. Megsy had no need for a daylight ring so she didn't wear one. But she did proudly wear her engagement ring on the designated finger. Liz sneered at him. She wasn't as friendly with him as she used to be since she found out about what he was. She hadn't met Megsy yet though. She'd been out of town when Megsy came to mystic falls. She also didn't know about the whole David situation. The little boy with green eyes, who was the spitting image of Damon, looked up at his father with confusion written on his face. Liz's voice was harsh and cold.

Liz: Hello Damon. I know all about you and your brother. Mat found out from Caroline and told me. Caroline then explained it to me.

Both Megsy's eyes and Damon's eyes widened but Megsy was looking away so Liz couldn't see the shock on her face.

Damon: Liz. I think we need to go somewhere private and talk about this.

Liz: No. She snapped.

Megsy turned to face Liz and there was a frown on her face. She held David's hand and brought him close to her. But David then walked over to Damon and Damon looked down at him.

David: Daddy?

He asked in a cute little voice.

Damon: Yes sweetheart?

He replied, ruffling the little boy's hair. Liz's eyes widened with shock and disbelief in what she was hearing.

David: What's going on?

Damon: Nothing. Just two adults chatting sweetie. Go home with mommy now.

The little boy ran over to Megsy and she picked him up and by the look in her eyes, you could see she wanted to run home. But instead she just turned around and walked away, headed for the Salvatore boarding house. Liz's eyes widened more so and her mouth formed an 'o' shape.

Liz: How- What-?

She seemed rather confused. Damon gave her a pointed look.

Damon: I think we need to go somewhere private and talk about this.

He said in a stiff voice that was not to be argued with. Liz merely nodded, rendered speechless, and followed Damon to find somewhere a little more private.

Xxx

AT THE SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE.

Megsy came through the door with David. She could hear Stefan was upstairs.

Megsy: We're home.

She shouted rather unnecessarily. Stefan came whizzing down the stairs with a worried look on his face.

Stefan: Where's Damon?

He asked. Megsy calmly came in and shut the door before placing David gently on the couch. Stefan whizzed to behind her. She then turned around to face him.

Megsy: Some woman we bumped into in the street. Err… Sheriff Forbes I think she was called. She said she knew about you and Damon and then Damon took her somewhere private to talk.

Stefan's eyes widened slightly. Megsy poured herself a glass of bourbon and began drinking it.

Stefan: You know she kills vampires for a living right?

Stefan asked worry clear on his face and his arms folded. Megsy's eyes widened and she quite literally did a spit take.

Megsy: She what?!

Stefan nodded.

Stefan: Yup.

Megsy began panicking slightly. She put the glass of bourbon down and began pacing.

David: Mommy is daddy gonna be ok?

He asked sweetly. Megsy stopped and faced her son, calming herself down.

Megsy: Of course he is.

She said meaning it.

Megsy: Your daddy's strong and tough. He can handle himself.

She stood up and walked towards Stefan.

Megsy: (mutters under her breath) unfortunately he's a little stupid.

She looked up at Stefan.

Megsy: You don't think he's going to do something stupid do you?

Stefan frowned, thinking deeply about it.

Stefan: Doubtful. Liz has been his friend for god knows how long. He wouldn't ruin it now. But it is Damon.

Stefan shrugs. Megsy shot him a small glare.

Megsy: Helpful Stefan (!)

She said sarcastically. But in reality it was. She now knew that as Liz was Damon's friend he wouldn't hurt her and he wouldn't do anything stupid. She didn't count on Liz doing something stupid though. And really, maybe she should've.

Xxx

Damon and Liz were underground in the place where Tyler Lockwood locked himself up on a full moon. I wasn't a full moon tonight though, so they were safe. There was a table down there for some strange reason and there was a chair on each side. Damon sat one side and Liz sat the other side. Damon folded his arms on the table.

Damon: So Liz. What do you know?

Liz: I know you and Stefan are vampires. I know that Caroline is. I know that Matt knows. I just know some things as all.

Damon frowned slightly.

Damon: I see.

Liz tilted her head to the side.

Liz: Why did that little boy call you daddy?

Damon: Because that's what I am to him.

Liz: You mean like a step dad? Was that woman who you were with his mother? Are you two married?

Damon: yes that woman was his mother. And we're engaged.

Liz: But engaged doesn't really make you his step dad.

Damon: I'm not his step dad. I'm his biological dad.

Liz was rather confused by this point.

Liz: But how? How do a vampire and a human create a child?

Damon shrugged.

Damon: I wish I knew, but I don't. Oh and Megsy's not human.

Liz: Is she a vampire?

Damon: Not exactly.

Liz: What is she then?

Damon: She's half vampire half witch

Liz rested her arms on the table, deep in thought.

Liz: I see. Will you call her here? I'd like to speak to her.

Damon nodded.

Damon: Sure.

He took his phone out of his pocket and dialled the number.

Xxx

AT THE SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE.

Megsy's phone was on the side as it began to ring belting out the ring tone 'Call Me Maybe". Megsy had chosen the ring tone because she had found it ironic as the phone would sing out 'Call Me Maybe' when somebody was calling you at that time. It was kind of an inside joke. She walked over to the phone and picked it up looking at the caller ID. She looked to Stefan.

Megsy: It's Damon.

She said before she pressed the green cell button effectively answering her phone.

Megsy: Hey Damon. What's up?

Damon: Hey Megsy. Liz just needs some confirmation over here. She needs to speak to you is all. Come on over. We're at where Tyler Lockwood locks himself on a full moon.

Megsy: Ok. Be right there.

Damon: K bye.

Megsy hung up the phone.

Megsy: I gotta go Stef. See you in a little while. Look after David and if I'm not back in an hour, I'll be at that place where Tyler Lockwood goes on a full moon. But unless the hours up then stay Stefan, stay. Good boy. Stay.

She said making a joke of things. Stefan laughed and nodded before Megsy flashed out the door.

Xxx

AT WHERE LIZ AND DAMON ARE.

Damon hung up the phone and smiled genuinely at Liz.

Liz: I promise not to touch your son.

Damon frowned confused at her comment. Liz stood up, pulling a gun out of her pocket, and quickly fired 4 wooden bullets into Damon. He fell off his chair and landed on the floor with a thud, rolling around and groaning in pain. Megsy then walked through the door and Liz aimed her gun at her. She took a look at Damon and quickly put her hands up in surrender.

Xxx

A/N: Ok. I hope this first chapter was ok for you guys. Left it on a little cliff-hanger there. Hope you guys liked it. Sorry it took so long. J Thanks 4 reading. Please review. I love all my readers! :D

Xxx


	2. Chapter 2: Escaping your captor

Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon vol. 2

A/N: This is the much awaited sequel to Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon. I have seen series two now, and it was frikkin awesome, so this will be set after most of the events of series two have happened. (Except for Jeremy not dying when he overdosed himself and other events that would interfere with my version of events that followed in the last story) And I'm going to make those events have been set over a year, so David would be one in this story and all the characters would be a year older. This will mostly be about Damon and Megsy's wedding and the events around it. But I'm going to bring the two originals that appeared in series 2 into it. Klaus and Elijah are coming to town. Yay! Let's say Klaus left town after breaking the hybrid curse that was placed on him. And Klaus comes back because he believes that Megsy holds the key to a strong power greater than his as he sees no other way to explain how Megsy had David. But will Elijah be on Klaus's side or Megsy and Damon's? Hopefully he'll be pissed at Klaus for staking him. But you know what they say, blood is thicker than water. And will Klaus put Megsy on edge? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or its characters. I ONLY own the characters of David and Megsy.

Xxx

A/N: sorry this took so long. I've been away from home and I've been so busy lately. Seriously I actually had to leave to go to my dog walking job as soon as I started writing this sentence. That's how busy I actually am! So so sorry for the delay and here is the next chapter. Sorry for any mistakes, hope you like. :D

Xxx

Chapter 2

Megsy's eyes widened as she held her hands up in surrender.

Megsy: There's no need for that, err... Liz, is it? Just put the gun down.

Liz tilted her head to the side and cocked the gun, making Megsy jump back a little bit.

Liz: putting the gun down would defeat my objective.

Liz's eyes were watering but deep in her eyes was a raging fire. Megsy's expression turned fierce and somewhat angry.

Megsy: And what's your objective Liz?

Liz sneered.

Liz: To kill all the monsters in this town. The vampires.

Megsy shook her head sadly.

Megsy: Not all vampires are monsters, Liz. Some are kind. Some are decent. Some drink from blood bags instead of people.

Megsy's tone was fierce and angry but had a cautious undertone. Liz scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Megsy: and there are a lot worse things than vampires. If you think werewolves are bad, wait until you see werewolves, witches, originals. Wait until you see the rest of the supernatural world. And **then **tell me what you think.

Liz looked up, slight shock in her eyes, and lowered the gun slightly. Megsy took the opportunity to flash towards her and take the gun from her, throwing it across the room. She then took a step away from Liz and crossed her arms. This time Liz put her hands up in surrender.

Megsy: Sit!

She ordered. Liz quickly sat.

Liz: See? This proves it. Your monsters.

She spat. Megsy slammed her palm on the table, frustration clear on her face.

Megsy: Dammit Liz. I'm not going to hurt you!

Liz looked her in the eyes.

Liz: No?

Megsy's expression softened and she shook her head.

Megsy: No.

Liz raised her eyebrow.

Liz: Then why are you here?

Megsy: Because Damon called saying you wanted to talk to me. Good talk. What with gun pointed at me and all.

Liz looked down at the table, clearly ashamed.

Liz: I'm sorry. But I have to do what I have to do.

Megsy slammed her fist down on the table.

Megsy: What kill us?! What would that little boy you saw do without his parent's hmm?

Liz looked even further down and her eyes watered more.

Liz: We would find him a foster home, adoptive parents, something.

Megsy's eyes began to water as she took a deep breath, readying herself for what she was about to say.

Megsy: That little boy is a vampire too you know. Damon's full vampire and I'm half vampire half witch. That makes David two 3rds vampire and one 3rd witch. He's more vampire than I am. And if I'm enough of a monstrosity for you to kill, that means he is too. So you have to kill him as well.

Tears ran down Megsy's face. Liz looked up and looked into Megsy's eyes, a single tear running down her own face.

Liz: god. You're right.

She paused, thinking deeply about it. Her expression then turned slightly alarmed and she stood up quickly.

Liz: You have to go now. I sent one of my vampire hunters over to kill Stefan and any vampires who are in the Salvatore boarding house. This was a ruse to pick you off one by one.

Megsy's eyes widened and her expression was one of shock. She nodded and ran over to Damon. She looked down at him and then looked back up at Liz in question. Liz nodded.

Liz: Take Damon with you.

Megsy nodded again, in thanks this time. Megsy turned to go.

Liz: Oh and Megsy?

Megsy turned back around to face her.

Liz: I'm sorry... and congratulations on your engagement.

Liz smiled at her and Megsy grinned back happily. She then picked Damon up, cradling hid body to her chest.

Damon: Megsy?

He asked weakly. She smiled down at him.

Megsy: I hope this will be the other way round on our wedding day.

She said referring to her carrying him bridal style. He laughed softly.

Megsy: We gotta go rescue Stefan.

She said before flashing out the door, hoping she'd get to the Salvatore boarding house in time.

Xxx

AT THE SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

Stefan was pacing the living room, continuously looking at the clock.

Stefan: (mutters) Come on Megsy. It's been over an hour already.

David: Are mommy and Daddy gonna be ok, uncle Stef?

He asked in his little baby voice. Stefan kneeled down in front of his nephew.

Stefan: They'll be fine ok. But I have to go out and meet them, ok? So aunty Elena will come and look after you.

David nodded in understanding.

David: Ok.

David was quite smart for a one year old. He had the brain of a three or four year old, but his growth development was the same as the average human's. Stefan stood up and phone Elena. Elena picked up after the fourth ring.

Elena: Hello?

Stefan: Hey Elena. It's me.

Elena: Oh hey Stefan.

She said happily.

Stefan: Listen. Damon and Megsy were with Liz Forbes, but they haven't come back. I'm worried.

Elena: Oh no. Oh gosh, do you think they'll be ok?

Stefan: I don't know. Would you mind coming over to baby-sit David while I look for them.

Xxx

We go to where Elena is. We see Elena sitting on a chair with Klaus behind her and Katherine on the phone, pretending to be Elena.

Katherine (pretending to be Elena on the phone): Yeah sure of course. I'll be right over.

She hung up the phone and smirked. Klaus lifted her chin with his finger and looked her eyes, compelling her.

Klaus: Good girl. Now go over and check out this Megsy. Also send Stefan a message for me.

Katherine stared him in the eyes helplessly, her eyes blank as she was compelled.

Katherine: Yes. What is your message?

Klaus: I'm back in town. Run along now.

Katherine flashed out of the door, running to the Salvatore house. Elena couldn't move from the chair as she was compelled to sit there.

Elena: Why are you making me stay here? What's the purpose of this?

Klaus smirked.

Klaus: Don't worry my dear. I just need some information is all. Your friends won't be hurt.

Elena looked up at him in slight disbelief.

Xxx

AT THE SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

Stefan rushed to the door as the doorbell rung. He opened the door to find Katherine standing there. He knew it was Katherine because she was dressed like herself, in blue high heels with white leggings and a light blue halter top with her hair curled.

Stefan: Katherine?

Katherine: Hello, Stefan. I'm here to baby-sit.

Stefan: Where's Elena?

He asked as Katherine walked into the boarding house, smirking.

Katherine: Oh she's just fine, Stefan.

Stefan: She better be. What brings you here?

Katherine shrugged.

Katherine: I'm just here to gather Intel. A foot soldier if you will.

Stefan eyed her suspiciously.

Stefan: Whatever. I don't have time for this. I need to find Damon and Megsy.

Katherine: Who's Megsy? And who is this little boy sitting next to me?

She asked as she sat down on the sofa.

Stefan: That's Damon and Megsy's son.

Her eyes widened in shock.

Katherine: Not possible. I mean I heard, but I didn't think the rumours were true.

Stefan: Well they are.

Stefan opened the door again, ready to leave, and this time found Megsy standing there with Damon in her arms.

Stefan: Megsy. Damon.

Stefan said surprised. Megsy walked inside, putting Damon down and he supported himself on the counter.

Megsy: Hey Stef.

Katherine: You're Megsy?

She asked, walking up to her.

Megsy: Yup. And you are?

Katherine: Katherine. Pleased to meet you.

The two shook hands and Megsy then saluted.

Megsy: You too.

Stefan: Is he ok?

Stefan asked about Damon. Megsy looked over and saw that David was asleep on the sofa. Damon waved it away.

Damon: I'm fine, Stefan.

Stefan looked to Megsy.

Megsy: A few bullets but he's ok. A more pressing matter is that one of Liz's vampire hunting gang is coming to kill you and anyone who's at the boarding house. So we're in a bit of trouble. Oh and Katherine. You'll probably wanna skedaddle.

Just as she finished her sentence, a man came through the door holding a gun filled with wooden bullets.

Megsy: Speak of the devil and he appears, as they say.

The man looked shocked to see so many people in the room.

Man: I was told there would only be one here, not four.

Megsy: Too bad. Sucks for you.

Megsy flashed up to him, kicked the gun out of his hand and punched him, effectively knocking him unconscious.

Megsy: Now what do we do with him?

Katherine: Why don't you just kill him?

Stefan: Can't. He's a member of the council. He'll be missed.

Damon: Plus Liz sent him here, so she'll come after us.

He said as he pulled the wooden bullets out of himself. Katherine shrugged.

Katherine: Kill her as well then.

Damon: She's a friend.

Katherine rolled her eyes and shrugged again.

Katherine: Whatever.

Stefan: And he can't be compelled because he's been vampire slaying his whole life. Too much time and knowledge.

Megsy: Sucks for us then.

Katherine stood up.

Katherine: Yeah, sucks for you.

Damon: I meant to ask, what's she doing here?

Stefan: She had Elena's phone.

Damon looked to Katherine.

Damon: What have you done with Elena?

Katherine just smirked.

Katherine: She's safe. Oh and I have a message for you Stefan. From Klaus. He's back in town.

She pointed to Megsy.

Katherine: And he wants her.

She smiled and waved.

Katherine: Tootles.

And with that she flashed out the door and was gone. All their eyes widened in shock as they looked to one another.

Megsy: He wants me? Why?

Xxx

hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading :D

xxx


	3. Klaus shant have you PS keep oursecret

Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon vol. 2

A/N: This is the much awaited sequel to Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon. I have seen series two now, and it was frikkin awesome, so this will be set after most of the events of series two have happened. (Except for Jeremy not dying when he overdosed himself and other events that would interfere with my version of events that followed in the last story) And I'm going to make those events have been set over a year, so David would be one in this story and all the characters would be a year older. This will mostly be about Damon and Megsy's wedding and the events around it. But I'm going to bring the two originals that appeared in series 2 into it. Klaus and Elijah are coming to town. Yay! Let's say Klaus left town after breaking the hybrid curse that was placed on him. And Klaus comes back because he believes that Megsy holds the key to a strong power greater than his as he sees no other way to explain how Megsy had David. But will Elijah be on Klaus's side or Megsy and Damon's? Hopefully he'll be pissed at Klaus for staking him. But you know what they say, blood is thicker than water. And will Klaus put Megsy on edge? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or its characters. I ONLY own the characters of David and Megsy

xxx

A/N: Hey, i am like so so so so sorry that it has taken me this long to update this. This is all gonna sound like excuses but i am really sorry i didn't get this to you sooner. Reasons why i have taken this long to update.

1. I went away for a while to Windsor where I had no internet access whatsoever :(

2. I was then puking constantly since i caught a bug from my nephew. The bug lasted about a week.

3. My internet bill at home as not been paid as i can't afford it at the moment. This also means that there will be less updates since i can't post at home and can only post around the weekends when i'm at my sisters so i can use her computer and her broadband. But she's very strict with her rules. I'm only aloud on for 3 hours (i can get away with more if she's not watching but she's usually watching) and I can't bring my laptop here either as it needs charging constantly because there's no battery so it wastes electricity and it's broken so she's convinced i'm gonna electrocute myself. Like pfft as if. So this concludes my very long apology. So Klaus is now after Megsy, Liz is after them too and is deciding whether to kill them or not, Damon was shot but he's ok, they have a memeber of the council who knows about them and he can't be killed or compelled, so basically they're in deep doo doo. Again, very sorry about the delay, and, finally, here is chapter 3 :)

The look in Damon's eyes was fierce and intent.

Damon: He's not getting you.

I looked into his eyes, my expression soft.

Megsy: He's an original Damon you can't beat him.

I looked down then looked around clasping my hands together.

Megsy: Right. We're in a whole load of shit. Now what do we do about it?

Damon: I don't know. I'm not sure there is anything we can do.

Stefan: We'll fight Klaus. But what do we do about this guy?

He asked pointing to the uncoscious wannabe vamp hunter lying on the floor. I smiled at my handywork.

Stefan: He's going to wake up soon.

I frowned. I hadn't thought of that. yes, he would wake up soon.

Damon: And we can't compel him. And we can't kill him. Hmm.

Megsy: Like I said, we're in deep shit.

I put my hands on my hips and tilted my head, knowing I was right. The guy was starting to come to. Crap. The guy awoke and looked warily at us, backing up against the wall.

Guy: Why haven't you killed me?

Megsy: Because we're gonna torture you first.

I said smirking and enjoying my fun.

Stefan: Megsy!

Stefan scolded. I rolled my eyes at him and sighed in defeat.

Megsy: Whatever.

The wanna be vamp hunter looked frightened and I smirked again. Good. I liked it when people were frightened of me. I made a pouty mock sad face.

Megsy: Aw. Is the little baby frightened of the big bad vampire(?)

The man took a stake out of his back pocket and held it in front of him shakily. I rolled my eyes and kicked the stake out of his hands easily. I then caught it as it was forced into the air by my kick. I examined it, still smirking.

Megsy: Hmm. now what could I do with this?

I tapped it against my chin, pretending to think about it.

Stefan: Megsy. Stop it now.

Stefan warned.

Megsy: Why? I'm just having fun Stefan. Don't spoil my fun.

Behind me, I heard Damon trying to hold in his laughter, rather unsuccessfully. I turned on him, looking serious.

Megsy: You. Go upstairs now and get those bullets out of you. They're not gonna come out by themselves.

I paused to think about that idea for a second.

Megsy: Although that would be pretty cool.

I shook it off. I watched as Damon glared at me and reluctantly went upstairs to pull the bullets out.

Megsy: I'm gonna blow this place anyway. David doesn't need to see all this.

Stefan nodded as I picked up David.

Megsy: Figure out what to do with him.

I said, nodding to our prisoner, before flashing out the door with little David in my arms.

xxx

THE SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

3RD PERSON POV

Stefan watched frowning as he saw Megsy flash out the door with David. Damon had gone upstairs to pull out the bullets from his chest, leaving him to deal with the prisoner. He sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. He was glad his nephew didn't get to see this and he was glad Damon wasn't getting involved because he didn't really deal with these sort of situations well, but it would still be nice to have help. He quickly returned his attention from the doorway back to the prisoner before he got too lost in his thoughts. He bent down, keeping a respectable distance. He put his hands up in surrender.

Stefan: I'm not going to hurt you.

The man scoffed in disbelief.

Man: Yeah right(!)

Stefan sighed again and shook his head sadly.

Stefan: I just can't have you attacking us. These are people I care about. People I love. Can't you understand that? You must have family.

The man looked down and looked back up at Stefan with his teeth gritted and hate in his eyes.

Man: My family was killed by vampires.

Stefan gave the man a sympathetic look.

Stefan: I'm sorry for your loss.

The man spat in his face. Stefan wiped his face and grit his teeth slightly, controlling himself.

Man: I don't want sympathy from a monster.

Stefan: Yes. I'm a monster? Fine. You think I asked to be? I didn't ask for this!

The man looked down and there was hope within Stefan that he might have finally gotten through to him. The man spat in his face again.

Man: You aren't who you were before. You have no soul.

Stefan: i don't know about no soul but you are right. I'm not who I am before.

Stefan agreed with the man.

Stefan: Time changes people. Even vampires.

The man looked at him with pure hatred.

Man: You're not people.

Stefan sighed. Seeing that he was getting through to the man, he gave up and stood up. Just then Damon flashed down the stairs, already looking stronger for having taken the bullets out. Though he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Damon: What's going on?

Stefan: He refuses to co-operate. I can't get through to him.

Damon grabbed the man by the shirt, his blue-green eyes intense.

Damon: Listen you. You aren't gonna tell anybody about us and you aren't gonna attack us again, understand.

The man looked frightened but merely shook his head and sneered at Damon.

Man: I will tell everyone.

Damon let go of his shirt and frowned.

Damon: What do we do about him Stefan?

Stefan: I don't know yet Damon.

xxx

AT ELENA'S PLACE

Still reeling from the shock of Jenna's death not so long ago, Jeremy and Elena were sitting on the sofa, facing Megsy who had little David in her lap.

Megsy: Hey Guys? How are you holding up.

Megsy had only met Jenna briefly, but she still cared for her.

Jeremy: Could be better.

Jeremy said casually. Megsy shot him a weak smile. Elena just stayed quiet, staring at the floor.

Megsy: Elena?

Elena looked up and gave Megsy a weak, not very assuring smile. Megsy sighed.

Megsy: I'm afraid I have to ask you a favour.

Elena blinked, a little startled.

Elena: What is it? Anything.

When she said anything, she meant it. Megsy had been there for her and Jeremy every step of the way since Jenna died. She even tried to replace Jenna but she was never in the right time and place and at that time she was kept out of the loop. Damon didn't want her involved. But Elena couldn't blame him. Megsy looked up.

Megsy: I need you to look after David for a little while. We have a small problem.

She said understating things.

Elena: Sure. Of course.

Megsy looked to David and spoke to him using a motherly tone.

Megsy: David, sweetie. You're gonna stay with Auntie Elena for a little while, while mommy sorts some things out, ok?

David: Ok.

He said sweetly. Megsy then passed him over to Elena and Elena sat him on her lap.

Jeremy: What's the problem?

Jeremy asked concerned. Megsy looked at David frowning.

Megsy: I don't want him hearing this. Elena could you take him upstairs please? He'll be fine on his own for a few minutes.

Elena nodded and carried him upstairs, putting him in the spare cott they had for when he was there. She then quickly came back downstairs and sat on the sofa to listen to what Megsy had to say.

Elena: Ok. He's settled. What is it?

Megsy frowned again, thiking over the events.

Megsy: Well, where do I begin? Liz knows everything about us. She kidnapped Damon and me but then she let us go. Turns out it was a trap for Stefan. One of her vampire hunters went to The Salvatore Boarding house to kill him and any other vampire that was in the building.

Elena gasped, looking worried.

Elena: Is Stefan ok?

Megsy: He's fine. Me and Damon got there before the vamp hunter turned up. Damon wasn't much use filled with wooden bullets though. He got those courtesy of Liz, I might add.

Elena nodded.

Jeremy: Wow. What is her deal with vampires? They're not that bad.

Elena rolled her eyes.

Elena: Says the guy with two vampire ex-girlfriends.

Jeremy put his hands up in surrender.

Jeremy: Ok. Point.

Megsy: You dated two vampires?

She asked, finding it interesting and somewhat amusing.

Elena: Focus.

Megsy shook it off.

Megsy: Sorry right. So then I knocked the wanna be vamp hunter uncoscious. And now he's our prisoner and we're trying to figure out what to do with him. We can't kill him 'casue he's a friend of Liz's. And we can't compel him to forget vampires because he's dealt with vampires all his life.

Jeremy: Couldn't you compel him to forget you guys?

Megsy frowned.

Megsy: No. I don't think that would work.

A light bulb snapped over Megsy's head. Figuratively speaking of course. Megsy stood up and hugged Jeremy, who stood up in shock. She pulled away, grinning manically.

Megsy: Jeremy. You're a genius.

Jeremy looked confused.

Jeremy: Why am I a genius?

Megsy: You'll see soon enough.

She paused for a second.

Megsy: Oh I forgot to mention, Katherine was there.

Elena and Jeremy's eyes widened.

Elena: What was Katherine doing there?

Megsy looked deep in thought.

Megsy: She had a message from Klaus.

They're eyes widened further.

Jeremy: What was the message?

Megsy: That he's back in town and he's after me.

She replied casually. She shrugged her shoulders as if it were no big deal.

Megsy: Toodles.

And with that she was gone. Jeremy and Elena just looked at each other.

xxx

At where Megsy is. Megsy was casually walking down the street when she was grabbed by someone hiding in an alleyway nearby. She tried to scream but a large hand was over her mouth, muffling her sound. She tried to break free but the man's grip was too strong. She was guessing it was a vampire then. And probably an old one too. Suddenly she recognised the voice as he removed his hand from her mouth, knowing she wouldn't try to scream, but still keeping his grip on her, and spoke.

Man: Hello Love. I've been looking all over for you. My dear Katerina sent me some information. Now I know all I need, i can use you to my advantage.

He spoke into her ear.

Megsy: Klaus

She said quietly, barely a whisper.

Klaus grinned evilly.

Klaus: Correct.

xxx

Duh duh duh. So so sorry for the delay. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Will Megsy be able to get away from Klaus? What will he do to her? Will her friends realise she's missing. Will Damon and or Stefan do something stupid to save her? And what will happen if Klaus gets his hands on little David? Review and find out next chapter on The Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon vol. 2. thnx 4 reading :) review if you like it, review if you don't.

xxx


	4. Chapter 4: The Originals are back intown

Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon vol. 2

A/N: This is the much awaited sequel to Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon. I have seen series two now, and it was frikkin' awesome, so this will be set after most of the events of series two have happened. (Except for Jeremy not dying when he overdosed himself and other events that would interfere with my version of events that followed in the last story) And I'm going to make those events have been set over a year, so David would be one in this story and all the characters would be a year older. This will mostly be about Damon and Megsy's wedding and the events around it. But I'm going to bring the two originals that appeared in series 2 into it. Klaus and Elijah are coming to town. Yay! Let's say Klaus left town after breaking the hybrid curse that was placed on him. And Klaus comes back because he believes that Megsy holds the key to a strong power greater than his as he sees no other way to explain how Megsy had David. But will Elijah be on Klaus's side or Megsy and Damon's? Hopefully he'll be pissed at Klaus for staking him. But you know what they say, blood is thicker than water. And will Klaus put Megsy on edge? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or its characters. I ONLY own the characters of David and Megsy

Xxx

Chapter 4: The originals are back in town.

Xxx

Hey. So finally. here is Chapter 4 of this story. In this chapter we will see if Megsy can escape from Klaus, if anyone will figure out she's missing(-), what Klaus will do to her(-), whose side Elijah is on, the real reason it's possible for David to exist and what Megsy's bright idea was(-). That is what is coming up on The Vampire Diaries: Megsy meet Damon vol. 2. Read on.

Xxx

Megsy sat shaking in a chair in a darkened room as Klaus walked around her, looking thoughtful. Klaus tapped a finger on his chin in thought, stopping his pacing and standing still.

Klaus: Now. What do I do with you?

She looked him in the eyes. There was a mixture of fear and defiance in her wolf brown eyes. Klaus sat opposite her, drumming his finger nails on his knee. Now the light was little better, she could see that Klaus was wearing light blue denim jeans with a smart white button-up shirt paired with casual denim coloured trainers.

Klaus: hmm. I could kill you. But that would be too easy. Although Damon would be devastated. But no. I'd need to make that last.

He tilted his head and stroked her cheek with his finger. Her fangs protruded from her mouth and she bit his hand. He drew it back and shook it in pain.

Klaus: Ow.

It soon healed. Her fangs withdrew and she looked at him with anger in her eyes.

Klaus: That actually hurt a little. I'm impressed.

He tilted his head again.

Klaus: I wonder how you'd fare by my side. Not like this of course. But maybe, jus maybe, I could turn you into a full blown ripper. It could be a little project of mine.

Megsy recoiled slightly and looked at the floor, her hands shaking. Klaus put a finger under her chin and gently lifted her head up so hey made eye contact.

Klaus: So you'll be my project.

He let go of her chin but she held his gaze.

Klaus: I'll let you say your goodbyes first though.

He looked her in the eyes, compelling her.

Klaus: Go to Damon and say your goodbyes. Come straight back here. No pit stops. Understood?

She appeared in a trance from the compulsion as she spoke in a monotone voice.

Megsy: Yes. Understood.

She stood up and ran at vampire speed to the Salvatore boarding house. She opened the door and walked through, but sensed their was something different about the house.

Megsy: That's weird.

She muttered to herself. She thought that the house must have new human ownership because she could feel her vampire side being repelled. She wondered when they'd had that done. And why. She supposed it could of been because of Klaus. As she shut the door, she came across Elena.

Elena: Megsy. Hey.

Elena said casually, walking up to her, but stopped and hesitated when she noticed that Megsy was frowning and hadn't spoken.

Megsy: You own the house now?

Megsy asked. Elena frowned, confused as to how Megsy would know that.

Elena: Yes. Did Damon tell you? He didn't' say anything about it.

Megsy shook her head.

Megsy: No. I could feel my vampire side being repelled as I walked through the door.

Elena: Oh I see. I always wondered how that worked.

Elena opened her mouth to speak again, but Megsy held up a hand to stop her.

Megsy: Can't talk now. Have to say goodbye to Damon then go straight back. No pit stops.

Elena frowned, realising something.

Elena: You've been compelled.

Megsy: No shit Sherlock. I wouldn't be here if I hadn't. I'd be locked up instead. And wouldn't that be lovely(!) Where's Damon?

Elena: out. But he should be home soon.

Megsy nodded.

Megsy: And David?

Elena: At mine with Jeremy.

Megsy nodded.

Megsy: tell him goodbye for me.

Elena just nodded.

Megsy: Also. tell the guys that they can compel Liz's vamp hunter so he won't attack us. that way we can use him as a double agent.

Elena' eyes brightened.

Elena: Megsy. That's genius.

Megsy smirked.

Megsy: Well. You know. That's how I role. I'm just epic like that.

Elena smiled and just then Damon walked through the door. Or tried to. He couldn't get past the barrier. At the time being he was more focused on Megsy though. He looked happy to see her.

Damon: Megsy! Hey. Where've you been?

Again he tried to step through and looked at Elena, a little aggravated. She laughed a little.

Elena: Come in Damon.

He walked through the door an over to Megsy, wrapping her in his embrace. She looked into his eyes, sadness in hers.

Megsy: Goodbye Damon.

He stepped back.

Damon: Goodbye. What do you mean?

Megsy: Klaus has me.

Damon: But you're here.

Megsy: He let me say goodbye.

A tear rolled down Elena's face and Damon looked really upset.

Damon: b-but... No...

Megsy gave him a weak smile and stroke his face with her hand.

Megsy: I'm sorry. Goodbye.

She went to leave and he grabbed her hand.

Damon: Stay.

Megsy: I can't.

She then flashed out the door back to Klaus. Elena and Damon exchanged a worried glance. Just then Stefan walked through the door.

Stefan: Hey guys.

He stopped as he saw the worried looks on their faces.

Stefan: What's wrong?

Elena: Klaus has Megsy.

Stefan's mouth opened in shock and his eyes began to water.

Stefan: What?...

Xxx

AT WHERE MEGSY AND KLAUS ARE

As Megsy came through the door, she sat down on the chair obediently. Klaus smiled evilly.

Klaus: Good girl. Now we bring you back there.

Megsy: But I've said my goodbyes.

Klaus: Yes. But I need them to watch.

Klaus looked her in the eyes, compelling her.

Klaus: Follow.

She nodded, entranced.

Xxx

AT THE Salvatore BOARDING HOUSE.

Klaus opened the door to reveal he was there. Damon, Stefan, and Elena looked at him and Megsy, shocked. There was anger clear in Damon's eyes as he sneered at him.

Damon: Klaus.

Stefan and Elena looked between Damon and Klaus warily.

Klaus: Hello lads. And my darling Elena. How do you do?

The three just stared at him. If stares could kill, Klaus would have been dead for 30 minutes.

Megsy: Impressive death glare guys.

Megsy commented. Klaus tried to step through but found he couldn't.

Klaus. You've signed over the house. Clever.

He grabbed Megsy by her tank top. She squealed.

Klaus: But she's all I need.

Damon looked ready to pounce.

Damon: Let her go.

Stefan: What do you want with her?

Klaus: Oh I promise you. She'll be safe.

He turned Megsy round and looked her in the eyes compelling her to turn off her emotions and become a 'ripper'. By the look in her eyes, you could see the compulsion worked.

Elena: (quietly) No.

Stefan: No!

Damon: No! No...

Megsy looked at them and tilted her head.

Damon: Megsy?...

Megsy blinked.

Megsy: Yes, Damon?

Damon: Is that you?

She frowned, looking confused.

Megsy: Why wouldn't it be?

Damon came and hugged her. She snapped his neck, smirking and he fell to the floor. Elena ran to Damon's side. Stefan just looked at her horrified. Klaus smirked.

Megsy: Oh. I guess that's why.

She shrugged and smirked evilly. She then flashed away with Klaus.

Xxx

Well, what do you think? was this chapter ok for you guys? Big thank you to:

ELECTRA13 for favouriting and following this story

and to

NIGHTANGEL21 for also favouriting and following this story.

Thanks you guys. It means so much to be. I'll try and update as frequently as I can. Thank you so much! XD :) :D :D :D XD. Love all my readers to the milky way and back and beyond! Love you so much! Thank you!

xxx


	5. Chapter 5: The 2nd family member

Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon vol. 2

A/N: This is the much awaited sequel to Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon. I have seen series two now, and it was frikkin' awesome, so this will be set after most of the events of series two have happened. (Except for Jeremy not dying when he overdosed himself and other events that would interfere with my version of events that followed in the last story) And I'm going to make those events have been set over a year, so David would be one in this story and all the characters would be a year older. This will mostly be about Damon and Megsy's wedding and the events around it. But I'm going to bring the two originals that appeared in series 2 into it. Klaus and Elijah are coming to town. Yay! Let's say Klaus left town after breaking the hybrid curse that was placed on him. And Klaus comes back because he believes that Megsy holds the key to a strong power greater than his as he sees no other way to explain how Megsy had David. But will Elijah be on Klaus's side or Megsy and Damon's? Hopefully he'll be pissed at Klaus for staking him. But you know what they say, blood is thicker than water. And will Klaus put Megsy on edge? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or its characters. I ONLY own the characters of David and Megsy

Xxx

Chapter 5: The 2nd family member

Xxx

Hey. So finally. here is Chapter 5 of this story. In this chapter we will see if Megsy can escape from Klaus, whose side Elijah is on, the real reason it's possible for David to exist and more. . That is what is coming up on The Vampire Diaries: Megsy meet Damon vol. 2. Read on.

Xxx

Alright first can I just say thank you to NIGTHANGEL21 for reviewing even it was just to say 'your welcome' for when I thanked her for favouriting and following this story. It's still very much appreciated. :) So it's been a week and it's finally time to update! I'm at college now so I'm quite busy. I'm loving college so far. It's great fun! Although two hours of dance tends to catch up to you after a few days. I also work part time on the weekend. Speaking of. I'm gonna lose my job in October! o.o and if I don't find another job by then I won't earn any money and I won't be able to pay for travel for college! 0.0. Wish me luck job hunting. It can be quite difficult when you're only 16, fresh out of high school and have no experience. Okay, enough of my troubles. On with the story!

Xxx

Elena crouched down at Damon's side, her body shaking. Stefan stared out the door to where Megsy had once been, a distraught expression on his face, his brooding frown revealing itself. Elena touched Damon's cheek.

Elena: Is he gonna be okay?

She looked up at him hopefully. Stefan nodded.

Stefan: He'll wake up soon. I just can't believe Megsy would do that to the person she loves the most.

Elena: Face it Stefan. I hate to say it... But she's not Megsy anymore.

Stefan: I refuse to believe that.

Damon woke up gasping in Elena's arms, his eyes wide and his expression much like Stefan's. He just looked up at them, frowning.

Xxx

The next day where Megsy is.

Megsy POV

I was at Klaus' place. It was a nice place. A penthouse with an ocean view and lots of bedrooms. I suppose he needs all the beds for all the originals I'd heard about. I'd only met Klaus so far. I had yet to meet Elijah and I hadn't heard of anyone meeting the others. But then again I had heard that Klaus daggered them centuries ago. Daggering supposedly killed an original but in my opinion all it really did was put them in a sort of suspended animation. They woke up and were fine as soon as you pulled the dagger out. Or so I'd heard anyway. I yawned getting out of the dark blue bed. I stood up, ready to get dressed. I took a quick look around the room. The walls were painted in a pattern of light and dark sky blues. The floor was covered by a simple navy rug and the wardrobe was a powder blue colour. I walked over to the wardrobe and got dressed into a black t-shirt with a picture of a skull and cross bones on it paired with black skinny jeans and my striped grey and black beanie. I also wore my black leather jacket and my black and white airwalk plimsolls. My chocolate brown hair brushed neatly past my shoulders. I made the bed and slid down the stairs banisters, landing neatly on my feet at the bottom. I walked into the kitchen and started poking round the cupboards trying to find something decent for breakfast. I saw that Klaus was sitting at the kitchen table with a... coffee mug? Ok. That's kind of funny. I never thought I'd see Klaus drinking from a coffee mug. Even if there was blood in it. And there definitely was blood in it. I could smell that from where I was standing. I opened the fridge door and poked my head in, deciding to raid his fridge.

Klaus: If you're looking for blood, I keep it in the refrigerator in the basement.

I pulled out a cereal carton and began to pour it into a bowl.

Megsy: No thanks. That's not what I'm after.

I angrily shook the cereal container and found it was empty.

Klaus: Ah. That's empty.

Megsy: Got that. Why would you leave an empty cereal carton in your cupboard?

He shrugged.

Klaus: None of the food is real. It's all for show in case we get any human visitors.

I stared at him, looking mortified. I crossed my arms.

Megsy: Why would you do that to me? Why?

He raised an eyebrow at me, looking confused.

Klaus: Why does it matter?

Megsy: Because I need food!

Klaus: I have informed you there is blood downstairs.

He replied coolly. I just glared at him. He was so not getting this.

Megsy: I need people food.

He rose an eyebrow again.

Klaus: Why?

Megsy: What's with all the questions?!

I asked getting frustrated. Did it take this long to jam in to his brain that I needed people

food? Like gosh. Slow much. I sighed.

Megsy: Me being half witch equals me need people food.

I explained slowly to him, trying to get him to understanding. is eyes brightened as if he understood.

Klaus: Oh. I see. I'll go shopping.

I raised my hands victoriously.

Megsy: Finally! Thank you.

Klaus rolled his eyes.

Klaus: Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?

I rolled my eyes and raised an eyebrow, placing a hand on my hip.

Megsy: I'm over 500 years old. Do I really need to go to school?

Klaus: You must keep up appearances.

Megsy: But everyone thinks I'm 18. Don't you finish school at 18?

Klaus: Ah I see your point. Still it might be fun. You can stir up trouble.

I tilted my head, thinking about it. I shrugged.

Megsy: Sure. Sounds fun.

I picked up my school bag which was already filled with everything I need, 'cause I'm so awesome and organised like that, and started walking to school. I stopped realising I left my car at the Salvatore's and walked back into the penthouse. Klaus frowned when he saw me.

Klaus: What are you doing back?

Megsy: My car's at the Salvatore's.

Klaus: Ah. Here.

He chucked me a set of car keys and I gratefully caught them.

Klaus: In the garage.

I nodded in thanks. I then walked over to the garage and picked out a car. The car's were nice, but not as nice as my car. I missed my car. I turned on the ignition and drove to school. Once there I parked the silver open top Porsche I was driving in the school parking lot. I got out of the car and locked it. I began walking towards the school doors. There I saw Caroline. I quickly walked up to her.

Megsy: Caroline. Hey.

Caroline: Hey Megsy.

Megsy: Good to see you Caroline. So how are you?

Caroline: Well ya know. Good as I can get. What with my mum harassing me about the whole vampire thing and all that. She doesn't stop. She is constantly telling me what I can and can't do. Don't murder people Caroline. Don't hurt anyone Caroline. Don't fight anyone Caroline.

She mocked. I laughed.

Caroline: I swear it's non stop. How about you?

I shrugged casually.

Megsy: Your mum came after me. Then one of her pathetic wannabe vampires came after me. Then Klaus came after me. Then I turned off my emotions and became a 'ripper'

I said casually, using air quotes around the word ripper.

Megsy: The usual.

Caroline just stared at me and then her eyes widened and her mouth formed a small 'o' shape.

Caroline: Oh wow. You should get that checked out.

I nodded and laughed.

Megsy: It's cool. Being evil is kinda fun. I've been hanging out with Klaus at his place.

Caroline: Cool. What's his place like? What's happening with you and Damon? Have you fallen in love with Klaus? Have you done anything evil yet? Tell me everything.

I laughed again. Caroline was like a hurricane full force and I loved that about her. She was even more manic now that she was a vampire. It was fun. I began answering her questions.

Megsy: Klaus' place is pretty cool. It's a penthouse with an ocean view and a lot of rooms. I slept in the guest room which was coloured in sky blue's. As for me and Damon, I'm not sure right now. It's kind of like that What the hell song by Avril Lavigne. I mean it's not that I don't like him. I don't know about love right now considering my emotions are turned off. It's just that I need to be a little crazy. No, I'm not in love with Klaus. We're buds. And I haven't done anything dramatic. I just do as I please, I guess.

Caroline nodded and I smiled at her.

Caroline: I see. I completely understand.

Megsy: We can still be friends right?

Caroline: Of course.

Xxx

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

I was back from school now and back at Klaus'. I quite enjoyed school. I caused a little trouble but mostly I just hung out with Caroline. It was fun. She's a fun person to be around. I walked in the door and put my bag down.

Megsy: hey, I'm home.

I did consider this place home now. The Salvatore boarding house wasn't my home anymore. I stopped in my tracks when I saw a man with brown eyes and brown hair wearing a suit. I eyed him suspiciously and pointed confusedly.

Klaus: Megsy. This is Elijah.

Xxx

So. Elijah's in town. Yay. Sorry this chap was kind of uneventful. I promise I'll try to make it more eventful next time. Hope you liked this. And again a big thanks to everybody, who followed, favourited or reviewed this story. And also a big thanks to anyone who favourited or followed me as an authors. I love you my readers! SO SO SO SO SO Much!

xxx


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Elijah

Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon vol. 2

A/N: This is the much awaited sequel to Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon. I have seen series two now, and it was frikkin' awesome, so this will be set after most of the events of series two have happened. (Except for Jeremy not dying when he overdosed himself and other events that would interfere with my version of events that followed in the last story) And I'm going to make those events have been set over a year, so David would be one in this story and all the characters would be a year older. This will mostly be about Damon and Megsy's wedding and the events around it. But I'm going to bring the two originals that appeared in series 2 into it. Klaus and Elijah are coming to town. Yay! Let's say Klaus left town after breaking the hybrid curse that was placed on him. And Klaus comes back because he believes that Megsy holds the key to a strong power greater than his as he sees no other way to explain how Megsy had David. But will Elijah be on Klaus's side or Megsy and Damon's? Hopefully he'll be pissed at Klaus for staking him. But you know what they say, blood is thicker than water. And will Klaus put Megsy on edge? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries. I **only** own the characters of David and Megsy

Xxx

Hey I'm back. Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I have good news and bad. Which do you want first? Right I'll give you the good first. Good news is we have internet again because the bill's been paid for our broadband and calls package. Yay! But bad news is I can't get on the internet because my laptop lead is completely fudged. The lead lasted for a long time after my brother broke it but finally it died. :( But I gave my sister the money to buy me a new lead on eBay. So hopefully she'll do that soon. It's all up to her so fingers crossed she does it ASAP! Ok, on with the story.

Xxx

Chapter 6: Meeting Elijah.

AT Klaus's Place.

Megsy Pov.

I waved at the dude I know knew as Elijah. He frowned slightly, sort of in disapproval and I rose an eyebrow and scoffed quietly. We just stood in awkward silence for a moment, until I finally broke the tension.

Megsy: Well, I'm Megsy. And, err, it's nice to meet you Elijah.

I gave a small smile. He smiled back at me, his smile brighter than mine.

Elijah: It's nice to meet you too, Megsy.

I turned to Klaus and crossed my arms, raising an eyebrow at him intimidatingly.

Megsy: Did you get the people food?

He gritted his teeth and looked down slightly.

Klaus: not yet. I've yet to go shopping.

I rolled my eyes and made a noise of frustration.

Megsy: Dude! I'm starving here. The one thing I asked you to do.

I tutted. Klaus rolled his eyes at me.

Klaus: Yes I know. I'll get to it. But right now I have more important business to attend to. So if you would please leave for a few hours.

I raised my eyebrows and looked at him in disbelief.

Megsy: You. Want. Me. To. Leave.?

Klaus: Yes go.

He said gritting his teeth a little. I sighed.

Megsy: whatever. I'll go pick up my car from the Salvatore's. And then maybe I'll see Caroline.

Klaus frowned a little.

Klaus: Good luck with that.

I laughed.

Megsy: Thanks. Maybe the Salvatore's will have people food.

Klaus: Doubtful.

I shrugged.

Megsy: Hey. I lived there. It's possible.

Klaus nodded.

Klaus: You have a point.

I turned to look at Elijah.

Megsy: Bye Elijah.

Elijah: Bye Megsy.

And with that I walked out the room, ready to go pick up my precious car.

Xxx

Normal Pov - Klaus's place.

Klaus looked at Elijah, smiling.

Klaus: Good to see you again, brother.

Elijah: Yes. Well you would have seen me sooner, had you not daggered me.

Klaus: I was just keeping my word. I was reuniting you with our family.

Elijah: Yes. You kept your way. Not in the way I had intended, mind you. Still, you kept your word. But know I know where all the coffins are. Doesn't that bother you brother?

Klaus shrugged nonchalantly.

Klaus: not at all. Why should it?

Elijah: Because now I could just steal the coffins and free our family.

Klaus: ah. They love being on the road with me.

He leaned towards Elijah threateningly.

Klaus: And as if you'd be able to get through me.

Elijah: Then I'd have to find a way to kill you brother.

Klaus rose an eyebrow.

Klaus: I'm indestructible. There is no way on this earth that you could kill me. I'm an original and a hybrid.

Klaus laughed evilly.

Klaus: I dare you to try.

Elijah: Very true. And you did keep your word. And now I know our family is safe. And as long as they remain safe, I shall have no need.

Klaus smiled.

Klaus: Oh Elijah. On that you have my word.

Elijah smiled back.

Elijah: now, on to other matters. Who is your latest pet witch exactly and why is she living here?

Klaus: Megsy is a little experiment of mine. I find her very interesting. And she's not just a witch brother, she's half witch, half vampire.

Elijah nodded.

Elijah: I see. And how old is she?

Klaus: Over 500 years old.

Elijah nodded again.

Klaus: But get this. She had a son with Damon Salvatore.

Elijah looked confused.

Elijah: Do you mean they adopted?

Klaus: No, brother. They had him... biologically.

Elijah's eyes widened.

Klaus: That's why I am so interested in her.

Elijah: I see. How'd you get her away from Damon and her... son?

Klaus: I compelled her to turn off her emotions and become a ripper.

Elijah nodded and frowned deeply.

Elijah: I see. That I do not approve.

Klaus shrugged.

Klaus: She hasn't done anything awful yet.

He shuddered and Elijah rose an eyebrow.

Klaus: Except ask for people food. I have to go... shopping.

Klaus cringed mentally and Elijah laughed, patting him on the back.

Elijah: You'll get used to it brother.

Xxx

AT THE SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE.

Megsy's POV.

I walked into the driveway and then I realised I needed the key to the garage located at the side of the house because that was where my precious prius was. I grudgingly knocked on the door and waited impatiently, tapping my foot. Finally, Elena came to the door. She looked warily at me. I just smiled at her sadly. Right. Time to pile on the act. I bit my lip in a shy way and crossed my arms, looking anywhere but her eyes as to look like I felt guilty. I didn't, but I wanted to see if she would buy it. I took a quick peek of her face. She was totally buying this! Her eyes were softening and she took hesitant steps toward me.

Megsy: I-I'm s-sorry.

I mumbled shakily. God, I was so good at this! I smirked internally. She came forward more and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her, gently hugging her back. I smirked as my arms grew tighter and tighter and tighter and I heard her struggling for breath.

Elena: Megsy, you're hurting me. Please stop. I can't breathe.

Then I saw Damon and Stefan staring at us in the doorway. My smirk grew wider. Suddenly I was really confused. I blinked and stepped away, letting go of Elena. I looked around , tilting my head in puzzlement. What was I doing here? What just happened? It's like I don't remember. I feel so... weird. I don't know how else to describe it but right now I'm really confused. I looked from Elena, to Stefan, to Damon. They were angry. My brow furrowed. Now I was even more confused. I looked at Elena, remembering when I last had David, I dropped him at her house. I needed to know he was ok. I looked at Elena, raising my eyebrow in question. My breath was shaky as I spoke.

Megsy: Is-is David ok?...

They all blinked and looked really surprised that I asked such a thing. Why wouldn't I ask how my own son was? I am so confused right now. Elena nodded slowly.

Elena: With Jeremy. They're both fine.

I relaxed slightly. Then I held my head as I felt a sharp pain. I doubled over in agony. My head really hurts. The pain washed away and something just snapped. I stood up slowly, my face becoming expressionless. I sneered as they were all looking at me, their eyes widening. I rose an eyebrow.

Megsy: What are you looking at? I just came to get my bloody car. Give me the keys to the garage.

They all just stared at me, speechless.

Megsy: please.

I added.

Megsy: I need my precious prius.

I whined. Stefan was the first to snap out of it and found the keys in the drawer. He chucked them to me and I caught them easily.

Megsy: Thanks.

I said a little suspiciously.

Megsy: I'll leave them in the garage.

Stefan nodded: Ok.

I went round to the side of the house and opened the garage door. I unlocked my beautiful white prius which I have missed so so much and drove to Caroline's in it.

Xxx

The Salvatore Boarding House

Normal Pov.

Damon, Stefan and Elena were sitting on the sofa, recovering from shock about what had happened earlier. They were all very confused about it. For a moment it was like Megsy was Megsy again. But that couldn't be true could it? Even Elena was starting to doubt herself a little bit on what she had said about Megsy. Damon was the first to say what they were all thinking.

Damon: For a moment there, Megsy seemed like Megsy again. And then it went.

Stefan and Elena nodded.

Stefan: I know what you mean. It was just a brief flicker but it was like she was two different people.

Elena: I don't know. I'm not so sure she's in there.

The Salvatore brothers frowned. The phone started ringing. Damon walked over to it and picked it up whilst Stefan eavesdropped on the conversation.

Damon: Hello Liz.

Liz: Hello Damon. I have to inform you, there's been a killing at the high school. It took place earlier today. And there are two holes in the victim's neck.

Damon's eyes widened and he had a worried expression on his face.

Liz: If I find out it's any of you lot...

Damon: No, Liz. None of us did it. But I have a feeling I know who might've.

Liz: one of the originals?

Damon: No. I'll get back to you when I know for sure.

Liz: Ok. Goodbye Damon.

Damon: Goodbye Liz.

He turned around to face Stefan and Elena.

Stefan: You think it was Megsy.

Elena: What was Megsy?

Stefan: There was a murder at the school earlier today.

Stefan explained. Elena's eyes widened.

Elena: Oh my god. I did see Megsy at school earlier...

Damon: It has to be Megsy. It wasn't any of the vampires we know. It wasn't Klaus. And there are no other vampires in town.

Stefan: It was Megsy.

Xxx

Da da da. so do you think Megsy did it or not? Please review this chapter and tell me what you think!

xxx


	7. vampire hunters, murdersandlosingfriends

Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon vol. 2

A/N: This is the much awaited sequel to Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon. I have seen series two now, and it was frikkin' awesome, so this will be set after most of the events of series two have happened. (Except for Jeremy not dying when he overdosed himself and other events that would interfere with my version of events that followed in the last story) And I'm going to make those events have been set over a year, so David would be one in this story and all the characters would be a year older. This will mostly be about Damon and Megsy's wedding and the events around it. But I'm going to bring the two originals that appeared in series 2 into it. Klaus and Elijah are coming to town. Yay! Let's say Klaus left town after breaking the hybrid curse that was placed on him. And Klaus comes back because he believes that Megsy holds the key to a strong power greater than his as he sees no other way to explain how Megsy had David. But will Elijah be on Klaus's side or Megsy and Damon's? Hopefully he'll be pissed at Klaus for staking him. But you know what they say, blood is thicker than water. And will Klaus put Megsy on edge? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries. I **only** own the characters of David and Megsy

Xxx

A/N: Hey I'm back. I'm on my sisters laptop right now so this is how this story is getting to you currently. I have good news and bad. Bad: I still haven't found a job and I won't be able to pay for travel for college once my cleaning contract with the firms I work for runs out. But good news: The good news counteracts the bad. I'm applying for an under 19 bursary which entitles me to free money for travel and food for the year! Wahoo! Also my sister's letting me have her laptop lead! Yay! And then she's gonna buy herself a new one with the money I gave her. So that's all good! I may even be able to upload a little more regularly. Wahoo. Also can I just say that have now got Vampire Diaries series 3 on box set. Wahoo. I'm halfway through watching that. It's so good. I've only seen the first two discs but It will probably influence this story in some way. Right so last chapter we met Elijah, Megsy picked up her car from the Salvatore's and something really weird happened that made her seem like the old Megsy again, and there was a murder at the high school that was vampire related. Did Megsy do it? Read on.

Chapter 7: vampire hunters, murders and losing friends

Xxx

Megsy turned the music up as she drove along in her prius. She was listening to Cee-Lo Green - Forget you. As she drove, she moved her head, rocking along to the music. She started singing along to it as well.

Megsy: # I see you driving round town with the girl I love and I'm like forget you.

Finally, she turned the music off and stopped singing as she pulled up outside Caroline's house. She parked the car, got out of it and knocked on the door. She was surprised to see that Liz answered. She smiled.

Megsy: Liz. Hey.

Liz looked at her warily. Damon had warned her that there was something up with Megsy and to be wary of her. He hadn't said what was up, he just warned her to stay clear of her.

Liz: Megsy..

Liz put her hand to her pocket, ready to draw her gun. Not that it would do much good. There were normal bullets in it and not wooden ones. Megsy tutted.

Megsy: now now Liz. We're all friends here.

Liz: You will never be my friend. Understand me?

Megsy rolled her eyes and pouted a little.

Megsy: Fine. Whatever. Is Caroline in?

Liz looked at her suspiciously.

Liz: Why do you want to know where Caroline is?

Megsy: I just want to hang with her. She's one of the few people I like in this town.

Liz raised an eyebrow but nodded.

Liz: She's not in.

Megsy: Do you know where she is?

Liz: Yes, but why should I tell you.

Megsy leaned against the door frame, getting impatient now.

Megsy: Liz. Even if I wanted to hurt Caroline, she can handle herself. And if I wanted to hurt her, I could just...

She stepped through the door, making a show of herself.

Megsy: Come in when you're sleeping. It's not like I need an invitation now is it?

She grinned evilly and backed out of the door way.

Megsy: Goodbye Liz. I'm going elsewhere.

Liz watched as Megsy turned around and flashed into the night.

Xxx

Megsy entered the mystic grill. She figured if she couldn't find Caroline, she might as well have some fun. She saw Alaric sitting at the bar and walked up to him, sitting beside him.

Megsy: Hey Alaric.

He looked at her, glass of bourbon raised to his mouth.

Alaric: Oh hey Megsy.

Megsy: Now what would you be doing in here, wonder?

Alaric shrugged.

Alaric: Life s complicated.

Megsy nodded.

Megsy: Very true.

]

Alaric took a sip of his drink then turned to face her.

Alaric: What about you?

Megsy: I was just looking for some fun. I couldn't find Caroline, so do you wanna hang out.

Alaric: Sure. Though I feel a little weird considering you're younger than I am.

She looked at him as if he was stupid.

Megsy: Alaric. I'm 504. I'm actually a lot older than you.

Alaric: Oh yeah. Forget about that.

He said casually.

Megsy turned around to face the bar properly.

Megsy: Right. Time for a drink I think.

Alaric rose an eyebrow.

Alaric: I don't think they'll allow you to have a drink in here.

Megsy rose an eyebrow.

Megsy: Why not? I'm supposedly 18.

Alaric furrowed his brows confusedly.

Alaric: Really?

Megsy rolled her eyes.

Megsy: Yes, Alaric. Really. Now. You want me to get you a drink?

Alaric shrugged.

Alaric: Sure. Another one of these.

He pointed at the drink he had in his hand. Megsy nodded, smiling.

Megsy: Of course.

She looked at the bartender deeply in the eyes, compelling him.

Megsy: Bring me two glasses of bourbon for me and my friend here.

She gestured to Alaric.

Bartender: That'll be-

Megsy: Free.

She interrupted him, compelling him.

Bartender: On the house.

He agreed. The bartender went away and then came back with two glasses of bourbon.

Megsy took one and handed the other one to Alaric.

Alaric: Thanks.

He said raising his glass.

Megsy: No problem.

She replied, clinking their glasses together. Alaric took a small mouthful of his drink.

Megsy: Hey did you hear about Klaus compelling me to be a ripper, me turning off my emotions and being all evil now and then snapping Damon's neck?

She asked casually. She laughed as Alaric did a shocked spit take. He looked at her in shock.

Alaric: Please tell me you're kidding.

She looked at him seriously.

Megsy: Oh no Alaric. It's no joke. I'm actually living with Klaus now.

Alaric: The guy who killed my girlfriend and Jeremy and Elena's Aunt. The guy who tried to kill Elena. The guy who keeps trying to lure Stefan to the dark side.

Megsy shrugged.

Megsy: Yes that guy. And Stefan should come over to the dark side. It's so much more fun over here.

Alaric stared at her dumbfounded. There was a pause.

Alaric: How could you hang out with him?!

He demanded. She shrugged again.

Megsy: My emotions are off. I don't care anymore. About anyone or anything. So stick it.

Alaric just continued staring dumbfounded before he shook his head and stood up, walking out the door. Megsy watched him go frowning.

Megsy: Well I guess now I really have no friends.

She looked at his drink sitting on the bar.

Megsy: Oh well. More for me.

Xxx

KLAUS POV - AT THE SUPERMARKET.

I was at the nearest supermarket with Elijah picking up people food for Megsy. If I had my way, I'd burn this whole building down and eat every single human customer within it.

(a/n: Good song for Klaus would be Samson and Delilah. If you want you can start playing it now)

I walked down the aisles with the shopping trolley. I sighed. I was getting really bored here. And I also didn't know what Megsy liked and didn't like. I picked up a loaf of white bread. You couldn't go wrong with toast. I also chucked in a bunch of random cereals. I also put in some ice cream and some ham and cheese. I also put in a pack of butter and a pack of roles.

Klaus: What else do humans eat?

I asked Elijah. He looked deep in thought, pondering it for a moment.

Elijah: Chicken. Beef. Sausages. Chips.

I rolled my eyes, getting a little frustrated now.

Klaus: Anything you don't have to cook? We don't actually have an oven.

Elijah: Um... Do you have a microwave?

I nodded.

Klaus: Strangely, for some reason, yes.

Elijah nodded.

Elijah: Ok. What about hotdog sausages? Microwavable chips? Microwavable Pizza's.

I patted him on the back.

Klaus: Good idea brother.

We picked up a load of those things from the freezer section. We then picked up yogurts, more Ice cream, some crisps, chocolate bars and a variety of other things. We also picked up a fair amount of bottles of coke. The trolley was stacked quite high by the time we had finished. We took the trolley to the checkout and paid for all the shopping once it had gone through. We then placed the shopping in bags.

Klaus: Well, that was rather complicated.

Elijah: Yes. That was by far one of the most complicated things I've done in my long life. How do these humans do this everyday?

I shrugged and we flashed off to my place.

Xxx

Jeremy entered the grill with little David by his side. Megsy looked at them as they entered. She saw David and looked confused. She then looked at Jeremy and their eyes caught. Jeremy sat down with David. Megsy walked over to them and sat down opposite them.

Megsy: Hey.

She said. Not being able to think of anything else to say. She pushed the spare drink to him.

Megsy: Drink?

She asked. He shook his head, not trusting her.

Megsy: Fair enough.

She took the drink back and downed it. She looked back at Jeremy who was looking at her both angrily and warily. There was a long awkward silence.

Megsy: Have I done something to upset you?

She asked suddenly. He looked taken aback by the question.

Jeremy: What? Aside from turn evil and go all ripper on us and turn off all your emotions? No. Of course not(!)

Megsy: All right. Fine. I get it. Not like I chose to. Which I did once upon a time. When Lexi died.

Jeremy: You chose to turn off your emotions when Lexi died?

Megsy: I had no-one and nothing left. There wasn't anything left to care about.

Jeremy nodded but looked at her suspiciously.

Jeremy: What made you turn them back on? Or did you never...?

He asked, hoping that maybe this was all an act.

Megsy: I killed somebody. And I never wanted to hurt anybody. I felt really guilty about it and I just cared again. It's not the same when an original compels you to turn them off though. You can't turn them on easily with your own free. I can't turn them back on until Klaus says I can.

Jeremy nodded.

Megsy: But that's all in the past. I don't know why I felt guilty. The guy totally deserved it. I was hungry.

Jeremy's eyes widened and he backed away slightly moving his body backwards and held David tighter to him.

Megsy: God, you guys give up easily.

Jeremy rose an eyebrow.

Megsy: you have no faith that I'll come around. None whatsoever. I haven't killed anybody yet. That's a good thing, right?

Megsy stood up and walked out of the grill angrily. Jeremy just watched her go, looking very confused indeed.

Xxx

Megsy walked down the streets feeling angry. She smelled that someone had cut themselves and her fangs protruded from her mouth and her eyes went all veiny and black at the heavenly smell. She followed the smell down the street to a dark alleyway. She saw the object of her desire. It was young girl about the age of 21. She smiled evilly. She pounced the girl from behind. She took the girl's cut wrist and drank from it. The girl screamed as she did so. Once Megsy had drained her dry, she ripped at the girls neck. Once she was done, the street lay bloodied and the girl's head rolled down the alley way. Her arms were shredded to bits and her legs lay a few feet away from her torso. The sight was a horrible, shocking, traumatising mess. Megsy had blood all down her. Down her clothes, down her mouth and everywhere as her fangs were still very prominent in the moonlight and her eyes were just plain scary. She turned around as Damon came round the corner, seeing the bloodied body of the girl and then seeing Megsy. His eyes widened and his hand went to his mouth in shock horror. She surged towards him and pushed him against the wall, bending his wrist back with animal in her eyes.

Xxx

A/N: I hope this chapter was ok for you guys and I hoped you liked it. Now let's review. Megsy got her prius back. She then had a small run in with Liz. She then met Alaric at the grill who walked out on her. and Who thought we'd ever see Originals shopping, hey? I thought that part was quite hilarious. I'm not trying to be cocky it's just I rofl'd when I wrote it. We then saw Megsy with David and Jeremy at the grill. Jeremy wasn't in the friendliest of moods, so Megsy walked out on him. So now she has no friends. Megsy did tell Jeremy a little bit about her past before she walked out on him though so we got a bit of insight there. There's still the matter of did Megsy murder that girl at the high school? And then we see Megsy brutally murder a girl and Damon saw her. What an ending huh? Well, hoped you liked it. See you next time. Thanks for reading. Next chapter we shall see a bit of Megsy V Damon, which is what we've all been waiting for. Or at least I have. So remember to read. Remember to review. And remember to vote for what you want to happen! Thank you so much everyone.

xxx


	8. Chapter 8: Devising a plan for retrieval

Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon vol. 2

A/N: This is the much awaited sequel to Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon. I have seen series two now, and it was frikkin' awesome, so this will be set after most of the events of series two have happened. (Except for Jeremy not dying when he overdosed himself and other events that would interfere with my version of events that followed in the last story) And I'm going to make those events have been set over a year, so David would be one in this story and all the characters would be a year older. This will mostly be about Damon and Megsy's wedding and the events around it. But I'm going to bring the two originals that appeared in series 2 into it. Klaus and Elijah are coming to town. Yay! Let's say Klaus left town after breaking the hybrid curse that was placed on him. And Klaus comes back because he believes that Megsy holds the key to a strong power greater than his as he sees no other way to explain how Megsy had David. But will Elijah be on Klaus's side or Megsy and Damon's? Hopefully he'll be pissed at Klaus for staking him. But you know what they say, blood is thicker than water. And will Klaus put Megsy on edge? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries. I **only** own the characters of David and Megsy

Xxx

Chapter 8: Devising a plan for retrieval

Xxx

A/N: Hey guys, I am so sorry that this is so delayed. It might be shorter than my other chapters so sorry about that as well. I am so sorry for the delay. To make up for it shall try to write you a longer chapter on the weekend. But I promise to get the chapter to you on the weekend without fail. I am so sorry. So. What happened last time? Let's Recap. . Megsy knocked at Caroline's house and Liz didn't make her feel very welcome. . Megsy found a drinking buddy in Alaric... until he ditched her. . Megsy gives Jeremy false hope then knocks him down. .Megsy sees her son but ignores him. . Megsy killed someone and turned all 'ripper'. Damon caught her and now they're fighting! Yay! Get ready for some Megsy meets Damon action. Read on!

Xxx

Damon pushed her back, changing their positions so he was pinning her against the wall. She grinned as if she thought it was a challenge and she accepted. She crouched and did a sweep kick, knocking Damon over. She then walked on him, treading her plimsolls into his neck. He quickly stood up, knocking her over. She rolled backwards, quickly standing up and maintaining a fighting stance. She spun and kicked him in the stomach area. He stumbled backwards. She quickly ran behind him, using vampire speed and shoved him forwards. He stumbled forwards but then quickly regained his composure, spinning round and somewhat hesitantly punching Megsy in the face. Megsy easily caught his fist long before it got anywhere near her face. Her fangs disappeared and her eyes returned to normal as she tutted at him mockingly.

Megsy: Naughty Naughty. Damon. That's what you said to me remember? When we first met properly.

Damon's eyes widened slightly and he let out a small smile from remembering when they met that time. Seeing his distraction, Megsy grinned evilly again and elbowed him in the head. She then spun all the way round, grabbing Damon's head and twisting his neck. You could hear the snap as he fell to the floor unconscious. She grinned again and picked him up, and placed him over her shoulder. From the evil look in her eyes, you could see that wherever she was taking him, it wasn't good. She ten ran off at vampire speed.

Xxx

AT ELENA'S HOUSE

Jeremy, Alaric, Elena and David were sitting on the couch at the Gilbert residence. Alaric had a bottle of bourbon in his hand. Elena was wearing a pink t-shirt with blue skinny jeans and black high-tops and was sitting with her legs crossed and her arms folded. Jeremy was sitting with little David on his lap and was playing peek-a-boo with him. Elena sighed.

Elena: What are we gonna do about Megsy? She's working with Klaus now. Maybe we can get her back, but how?

Jeremy frowned, thinking deeply.

Jeremy: I saw her at the grill earlier. I had David with me.

Elena: What happened? Is David ok? Are you ok Jer?

Elena panicked. Jeremy nodded and placed one hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

Jeremy: We're fine. She didn't do anything she wouldn't.

Elena frowned.

Elena: I'm not so sure.

Alaric: Me either. She seemed ok when I was talking to her in the grill. Except for the fact she's with Klaus. I left her there.

Jeremy: I didn't see you in the grill Alaric.

Alaric took a sip of his bourbon before answering.

Alaric: I think I left before you got there.

Jeremy: Oh. Well when I was talking to her she said something about us giving up far too easily.

Elena furrowed her eyebrows, looking slightly confused.

Elena: I wonder what that was about.

Alaric: Yeah, that seems rather odd.

Jeremy nodded his head in agreement.

Jeremy: Yeah. She then went on to tell me about this time before when she chose to turn off her emotions.

Alaric's eyes widened in intrigue and Elena tilted her head interestedly.

Elena: What happened?

Jeremy: Er... She turned them off when Lexi died. She said she had no-one left and nothing was worth caring about any more. She turned them back on when she killed somebody. She said she felt guilty about it and she never wanted to hurt anybody.

Alaric and Elena looked deep in thought about it.

Elena: Maybe we can get her back.

Alaric: I for one am not giving up on her.

Jeremy: Me either.

Elena: So let's plan to get her back.

Jeremy: Here that David? We're gonna get your mommy back.

Xxx

Megsy dragged Damon down a staircase into a dark basement. The walls were bare and so was the floor. The whole room was. The only things in the room were a fridge filled with blood bags and a cage, a hard steel cage with just one window in it to see out of. She unlocked the door and pushed Damon inside. She restrained him by handcuffing him to the far wall in the cage and then stepped out of the cage, shutting and locking the door. She then flashed up the staircase, carefully shutting the door when she got to the top. She found herself in Klaus's kitchen. She saw Klaus and Elijah walk in to the sitting room through the front door with shopping bags in their hands.

Megsy: Hey Klaus. I see you got my people food.

Klaus: Hey Megsy. I did indeed.

Megsy chuckled lightly.

Megsy: I bet it would of been hilarious to watch, two original shopping. I can't imagine it. I wish I could have seen it.

She laughed again.

Klaus: Quite.

Elijah raised an eyebrow.

Elijah: Were you just in the basement?

Megsy nodded.

Megsy: Yup.

Klaus: If you were hungry, my dear, you could've gone out for a pint.

Megsy: Oh no. I've just got Damon down there. I'm thinking about what to do to him.

She said so casually, frowning and looking so deep in thought, that it was laughable. Both Klaus and Elijah laughed. The two originals made their way to the kitchen and unpacked in the blink of an eye.

Klaus: Good on you Megsy. Give it to him good.

Megsy grinned.

Megsy: Oh I will.

Elijah frowned and wrinkled his nose.

Elijah: Can't say I approve.

Megsy: Oh lighten up dude. Take a walk on the wild side.

Elijah just rose and eyebrow and shook his head, laughing lightly.

Elijah: I shan't be doing that tonight.

Megsy shrugged.

Megsy: Whatevs. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to terrorize a house.

Elijah gave her a disapproving look and Klaus grinned.

Klaus: Have fun my dear.

Megsy grinned.

Megsy: Oh I will.

She grabbed a packet of crisps out of the cupboard and waved it in the air.

Megsy: Thanks for the people food.

Klaus: You're welcome love. Goodbye now.

Elijah: Yes, goodbye Megsy.

Megsy waved and flashed off.

Xxx

AT CAROLINE'S

It was 12pm midnight in mystic falls and Megsy was standing at the front door to the Forbes residence. Megsy was wearing a black playsuit with her black and white airwalk plimsolls and her black leather jacket. Her hair was in a high ponytail with her left side fringe showing clearly. She opened the front door and stepped through it, walking through the corridor, careful not to make a sound. She went into Liz's bedroom and closed the bedroom door quietly. She then did a quick spell to make the room soundproof to everyone. Her fangs protruded from her mouth and her eyes became scary. She stood in the corner, her eyes the only thing visible to human eyes in the darkness. She levitated the beside lamp with her powers, and smashed it over Liz's head. Liz woke up with a jolt, sitting up carefully whilst holding her head. She looked around for a moment before her eyes finally landed on Megsy.

Liz: Megsy.

She said in disgust.

Megsy: Surprise.

Megsy's tone turned sinister and she leaned forward threateningly.

Megsy: Let this be a lesson to you Liz. Next time you don't answer my questions or you are rude to me... I will do much worse than this to you. Let this be a warning.

Megsy then turned around and walked away, only starting to run when she got past the front door.

Xxx

I hope this was ok. Sorry it's a little short. I'll try to get the next chapter to you on Saturday. Thank you guys so much for reading! And again, sorry this was so delayed. Thank you guys! I love you!

Xxx


	9. Chapter 9: Shit happens

Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon vol. 2

A/N: This is the much awaited sequel to Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon. I have seen series two now, and it was frikkin' awesome, so this will be set after most of the events of series two have happened. (Except for Jeremy not dying when he overdosed himself and other events that would interfere with my version of events that followed in the last story) And I'm going to make those events have been set over a year, so David would be one in this story and all the characters would be a year older. This will mostly be about Damon and Megsy's wedding and the events around it. But I'm going to bring the two originals that appeared in series 2 into it. Klaus and Elijah are coming to town. Yay! Let's say Klaus left town after breaking the hybrid curse that was placed on him. And Klaus comes back because he believes that Megsy holds the key to a strong power greater than his as he sees no other way to explain how Megsy had David. But will Elijah be on Klaus's side or Megsy and Damon's? Hopefully he'll be pissed at Klaus for staking him. But you know what they say, blood is thicker than water. And will Klaus put Megsy on edge? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries. I **only** own the characters of David and Megsy

Xxx

Chapter 9: Shit happens.

xxx

A/N: Last Time: Megsy kidnapped Damon, Megsy terrorised Liz and Jeremy, Elena and Alaric are hatching a plan to get Megsy back because they believe she can still be saved. Sorry this is so delayed. I've been quite busy lately. Right so I hope this chapter is ok for you. On with the story. Read on!

xxx

Megsy walked into Klaus' place late at night and yawned. She saw Klaus sitting on the sofa with a glass of blood in his handand grinned at him. He grinned.

Klaus: Hello Megsy, love.

Megsy: Hey Klaus.

Klaus: How did the house terrorising go?

She curtsied playfully.

Megsy: It went very well thank you, kind sir.

Klaus laughed.

Klaus: We feeling chivalrous today, love? Taking a trip back to 1812.

She chuckled lightly, standng up straight.

Megsy: Something like that.

Klaus held up his drink and shook it gently.

Klaus: Would you like to join me for a drink?

She tilted her head, thinking about it for a second.

Megsy: I'd love to.

Klaus grabbed a glass from the cupboard and placed it on the counter. He then took a bloodbag from the fridge, tearing it and pouring it's contents into the glass. He then put the empty bloodbag in the bin and handed the glass to megsy who thanked him and sat down on the sofa. He then sat down beside her. After Megsy had drunk her drink she stood up and placed the empty glass in the sink.

Megsy: Right. I'm off to go play.

Klaus laughed lightly.

Klaus: Alright then love.

She said as she headed to the basement. She headed down the steps, closing the door behind her. She walked into the cage and smirked as she saw Damon chained to the wall. He had burns from where the chains were covered in vervain. Damon looked up at her, glaring.

Damon: Megsy.

Megsy: Damon.

She said simply.

Megsy: What brings you here?

She laughed knowingly at her own question.

Megsy: Oh. That's right. Me.

She laughed again and took a few steps toward him.

Damon: Why are you doing this?

She rose an eyebrow, smirking.

Megsy: Why not? I'm just having fun.

Damon scoffed.

Damon: At my expense.

She put her hands on his shoulders.

Megsy: But isn't that what we do, Damon? We fight. And we don't care about others. We don't let our humanity get in the way.

She crouched down in front of him resting her head on her hands and looking up.

Damon: I don't let my humanity get in the way.

Megsy: But you do Damon. And that's why you'll never beat me. And you'll never beat the originals. To beat the vilain, you have to be the better villain.

Damon: So you're the big bad villain now?

Megsy: not yet. But I sure as hell am going to be.

Damon frowned, confused.

Damon: What the hell is that suppose to mean?

Megsy stood up and came closer to Damon so that their noses touched.

Megsy: You'll see soon enough.

She quickly reached into her pocket, pulling out a stake and plunging it into Damon's stomach. His eyes widened in pain. She then took a handful of vervain and stuck it to his forehead. You could see it slowly burning him. She then stuck vervain on his bare arms as well. She picked up a gun filled with wooden bullets and shot him multiple time in the stomach. She grinned evilly.

Megsy: Now this is starting to get fun.

After a few hours of torturing, Damon looked like hell. There were holes in his stomach where the bullets were and their were burns all over his face and arms. Megsy yawned, putting all of the weapons away.

Megsy: I'm going to bed now.

She then walked out of the cage, locking it as she did so, and walked out of the basement, off to bed.

xxx

THE NEXT MORNING

Megsy woke up and walked over to hr closet, opening it and getting ready to choose an outfit for the day. She picked out an aqua blue tank top, black skinny jeans, her black leather jacket, her black and white 'airwalk' plimsolls and a grey and powder blue striped beanie. She wore her chocolate brown hair down. She got dressed and ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time. She saw Klaus and Elijah talking in the sitting room as she went in the kitchen and looked through the cupboards. She picked up a packet of crisps and a chocolate bar. She unwrapped the chocolate bar and took a bite of it. She was about to walk out the door when Klaus stopped her.

Klaus: And where are you going?

Megsy had a serious expression on as she answered him.

Megsy: I need some answers, Klaus. About David. About how I'm half witch. I need to know.

Klaus smiled.

Klaus: That's good the love. It looks like we're on the same page.

Megsy smiled at him.

Klaus: So where are you planning to find your answers?

Megsy smirked slightly.

Megsy: Bonnie.

Klaus: Ah. Good luck love.

Elijah stepped closer to her and shook her hand.

Elijah: Yes. Good luck on your travels.

She smiled brightly.

Megsy: Thank guys.

With that, she flashed out the door and was gone. Eijah looked to Klaus.

Elijah: That information is something I am quite intrigued in myself. If she comes to you first Niklaus, do make sure to inform him.

Klaus smile.

Klaus: But of course brother. You have my word.

Elijah nodded.

Elija: Good. You better keep you're word, brother.

Klaus: Oh. What you take me for Elijah? Trust me, brother. I am a man of my word.

Elijah merely nodded again.

xxx

AT THE SALVATORE HOUSE

Jeremy, Elena, Alaric, David, Bonnie, and Stefan were at the Salvatore house. They were all sitting on the couch. Stefan had David on his lap and was playing with him. He hadn't see David in a while so he missed him terribly. Just then Megsy burst through the door smiling. They all looked up at her. Her smile brightened when she saw Bonnie.

Megsy: Ah. Bonnie. Just the person I need.

Bonnie stood up defensively.

Bonnie: what could you possibly want from me?

Megsy: I need you to do a spell.

Bonnie: Why would I do a spell for you?

Megsy walked over to Stefan, crouching down and ruffling David's hair. They all looked at her suspiciously.

Megsy: Because it's about him.

She held her arms out.

Megsy: May I?

Stefan nodded, still looking suspicious. Megsy took David out of Stefan's arms and placed him on her hip, rocking him gently

Megsy: Hey sweetie.

They all looked at her weirdly.

Elena: So what's this spell.

Megsy: Nothing to do with you.

She snapped at Elena.

Bonnie: Hey.

She snapped back.

Bonnie: Anything that includes me, includes Elena.

Megsy rolled her eyes.

Megsy: whatever.

Bonnie: So?

Megsy: So what?

Bonnie: What's this spell?

Megsy: Oh right. I want you to contact emily. I need to know about the how of me. How david's here. How I still have the witch side of me even though I'm a vampire. I need answers.

Bonnie nodded and smiled sadly.

Bonnie: Ok. I'll do it.

Megsy smiled, handing David back to Stefan.

Stefan: Why now?

Megsy shrugged.

Megsy: It's just been bugging me lately.

Stefan nodded.

Alaric: Ok. If that's what you want.

Megsy nodded.

Megsy: It is.

Bonnie started chanting and the wind picked up, blowing her hair and creating a chill across the room. Suddenly Bonnie opened her eyes and she wasn't Bonnie anymore.

Elena: Emily?

She asked softly.

Bonnie/Emily: Yes child. It is me. You seek information.

Megsy walked towards her.

Megsy: Yes. I wish to know how David came to be.

Bonnie, posessed by Emily, tilted her head to the side.

Bonnie/Emily: To know that, you must first know, how you stayed a witch when you became a vampire.

Megsy: Then tell me. Please.

Bonnie/Emily: As a witch, you were very powerful. You were so powerful, that even vampirism could not diminish the witch within you. So instead, it made the wiccan in you more powerful and the witch therefore made the vampire side more powerful as well.

Megsy nodded.

Bonnie/Emily: That is also how David came to be. A witch has certain qualities and magic that allows them to carry supernatural babies. They have the right properties and nutrients to nourish a supernatural baby. Vampires cant have children because they are frozen. They can get pregnant but because they don't have the nutrients and their bodies don't move forward, the child dies moments after it is conceieved.

Elena: So does that mean a vampire and a human can have a child naturally?

Bonnie/Emily: No. I'm afraid not. Humans don't have the right nutrients or strength to carry a supernatural baby.

Elena: But I'm a doppelganger.

Bonnie/Emily: That makes no difference. A doppelganger, though supernatural, is still just human.

Elena nodded solemnly. Megsy smiled gratefully.

Megsy: Thank you.

Bonnie/Emily nodded and blinked and she was back to just Bonnie again. Megsy smiled at her.

Megsy: Thank you Bonnie.

Bonnie nodded and smiled. Just then Klaus burst through the door.

Klaus: Ah. Megsy. There you are.

Megsy: Klaus. Hey.

Klaus walked over to Stefan, looking him in the eyes and compelling him. Megsy frowned, looking at him suspiciously.

Megsy: What are you doing, Klaus?

Klaus: You'll see soon enough, love.

Megsy: Just... Give me David.

Klaus picked up David and handed him to Megsy. She cradled him in her arms. Klaus compelled Stefan.

Klaus: Stefan. Turn it off.

Stefan looked blank and as he blinked, you could see the compulsion worked. Stefan smirked, smiling at Megsy.

Megsy: Yes! I've been saying Stefan should come over to the dark side.

Klaus: I've missed him too, love. That's why I did this.

Megsy smiled happily.

Megsy: Yay.

The rest of them just looked at the three of them with their mouths wide open. Klaus pulled Stefan out the door with him.

Klaus: Come on ripper. Let's go home.

Megsy smirked at this.

Alaric: Wait. Has anyone seen Damon lately.

Megsy: Oh. If you're looking for Damon, then you better come with me.

She grabbed Alaric by his shirt and dragged him away. Megsy, dragging Alaric, Klaus and Stefan flashed off. Bonnie, Jeremy David, (Megsy had handed David to Jeremy) and Elena just stared at the door, looking shocked.

xxx

A/N: Thanks guys. I hope this chapter is ok for you guys. Thanks for reading. :) Again, sorry for the delay.

xxx


	10. Up to no good with asideofscrambleddeath

Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon vol. 2

A/N: This is the much awaited sequel to Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon. I have seen series two now, and it was frikkin' awesome, so this will be set after most of the events of series two have happened. (Except for Jeremy not dying when he overdosed himself and other events that would interfere with my version of events that followed in the last story) And I'm going to make those events have been set over a year, so David would be one in this story and all the characters would be a year older. This will mostly be about Damon and Megsy's wedding and the events around it. But I'm going to bring the two originals that appeared in series 2 into it. Klaus and Elijah are coming to town. Yay! Let's say Klaus left town after breaking the hybrid curse that was placed on him. And Klaus comes back because he believes that Megsy holds the key to a strong power greater than his as he sees no other way to explain how Megsy had David. But will Elijah be on Klaus's side or Megsy and Damon's? Hopefully he'll be pissed at Klaus for staking him. But you know what they say, blood is thicker than water. And will Klaus put Megsy on edge? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries. I **only** own the characters of David and Megsy

Xxx

A/N: Last Time: Megsy kidnapped Damon and tortured him, She's making plans but what are they?, Elena and Alaric are hatching a plan to get Megsy back because they believe she can still be saved. Megsy found some answers about her being half witch and how David exists. Stefan's joined the dark side! and Megsy kidnapped Alaric. Sorry this is so delayed. I've been quite busy lately. I recently got a new job and it's taking up all my time lately. But it's money so hey. So yeah I'm a dog walker now. That's pretty cool, right? You know what else is cool? Season 4 of vampire diaries which is currently airing on TV. Yup that's right. I finally caught up. I got season 3 at the beginning of October and managed to watch it before season 4 was on TV. So I've caught up. Yay! Right so I hope this chapter is ok for you. On with the story. Read on!

Xxx

Previously on The Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon vol. 2

Megsy: But isn't that what we do, Damon? We fight. And we don't care about others. We don't let our humanity get in the way.

Damon: I don't let my humanity get in the way.

Megsy: you'll never beat me. you'll never beat the originals. To beat the villain, you have to be the better villain.

Damon: So you're the big bad villain now?

Megsy: not yet. But I sure as hell am going to be.

Xxx

Klaus: Stefan. Turn it off.

Megsy: Stefan should come over to the dark side.

Klaus: Come on ripper. Let's go home.

Alaric: Has anyone seen Damon lately.

Megsy: If you're looking for Damon, then you better come with me.

She grabbed Alaric by his shirt and dragged him away. Megsy, dragging Alaric, Klaus and Stefan flashed off. Bonnie, Jeremy David, (Megsy had handed David to Jeremy) and Elena just stared at the door, looking shocked.

Xxx

Chapter 10: Up to no good with a side of scrambled death.

AT KLAUS'S PLACE

Megsy let go of Alaric once they were in the basement. Klaus and Stefan were walking side by side, Alaric looked around.

Alaric: Very creepy. Fits your vampire standard.

Klaus smirked.

Klaus: Yes, I do try.

They all walked over to the cage that Damon was in. Alaric's eyes widened when he saw his friend. Damon looked up to face Alaric.

Alaric: Damon! What has she done to you?

Damon rolled his eyes and grunted in pain.

Damon: She had fun.

Alaric: Ah-ha. You really need to watch that woman of yours.

Damon rolled his eyes again, this time frustrated.

Damon: Whatever. Just get me out of here.

Alaric nodded to Stefan, Klaus and Megsy.

Alaric: Can't. Being watched.

Damon: Surely Stefan will help you.

Alaric: I'm afraid Stefan's not himself right now.

Damon's eyes widened.

Damon: That can't be true.

Megsy walked closer to the cage.

Megsy: Oh but it is Damon. He's with us now.

Klaus walked up to Megsy, facing Damon.

Klaus: Yes. The ripper has finally come home.

Stefan walked up to him and he and Klaus put their arms around each other. Klaus then put his arm around Megsy and she put his arm around him.

Klaus: The troublesome trio.

Megsy snorted.

Megsy: Where'd you get that from? The three musketeers? Disney version?

Klaus: No. I-

Klaus sighed and gave up. Damon looked into Stefan's eyes.

Damon: Stefan?

Stefan: I'm with them now Damon. And you can't do anything about it.

The three of them smirked. Alaric and Damon just looked at them in shock.

Xxx

AT THE SALVATORE HOUSE

Elena. Jeremy, Bonnie and David sat on the couch in the living room of the Salvatore Boarding House pondering what they were to do next.

Elena: Bonnie. You know where Klaus' place is don't you? You've been there before.

Bonnie: Yes! I do! Thank you Elena, I almost forgot.

She stood up, eager to go save Alaric and Damon.

Bonnie: Come on. I'll show you the way.

Jeremy: What about David?

Elena: You stay here with him, Jer.

Jeremy: Why me?

Bonnie: Because Jeremy. I'm a witch and Elena's a doppelganger. We're supernatural. And we don't want to put you in danger.

Elena nodded, agreeing.

Jeremy: I wouldn't be in any more danger than Elena would be.

Elena: Don't argue with us Jer. Just stay here.

Jeremy sighed.

Jeremy: Ok. But can I at least take him down the grill?

Bonnie nodded.

Bonnie: Sure. I'm sure he'd like that.

Elena: He needs some company right now. One of his parents is evil and has kidnapped the other parent.

Bonnie: It's a lot to cope with when you're only a year old.

The two girls nodded in agreement and walked out the door. A while after they'd gone Jeremy took David in his pram and headed to the grill. Once there, he found that it was pretty much empty. He sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. Non-alcoholic because he wasn't old enough and didn't have a vampire there to compel the bartender. He sipped his drink. Because he was on duty, he stayed a while after everyone else had gone to clear tables. Just then a stranger, with black hair and brown eyes came into the room. He was wearing a simple brown long-sleeved jumper with black skinny jeans and black and white vans. He walked up to Jeremy.

Jeremy: Um, excuse me sir, but we're closed.

Jeremy pointed to the closed sign at the door.

Stranger: Oh I realise that.

The stranger flashed vampire fangs and eyes. Jeremy's eyes widened. Suddenly Liz came in and shot at the vampire. The vampire dodged the bullet and it hit Jeremy instead. His eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the floor. Dead. Liz dropped the gun in shock and gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. The vampire had now disappeared. She ran over to Jeremy and tried for a pulse but found nothing.

Liz: Oh god. Oh god.

Just then Tyler walked in and his eyes widened in shock.

Tyler: Jeremy... Mrs Forbes. What happened?

Liz: Tyler lock the door and shut the blinds.

Tyler nodded and followed her instruction. Once he was done. he quickly crouched on the other side of Jeremy. He looked into Liz's eyes.

Tyler: What happened?

Liz looked down, avoiding his gaze. She was shaking.

Liz: Th-there was a vampire. I shot at it. I was aiming for it. I-it dodged and the bullet hit Jeremy.

Tyler gasped.

Tyler: Oh god. I'm calling Caroline.

Liz nodded. Tyler pulled out his phone and dialled Caroline's number.

Xxx

Caroline was at the high school, putting posters up for their next upcoming dance when her phone started ringing. She reluctantly dropped what she was doing and answered her phone.

Caroline: Hello?

Tyler: Caroline. It's me.

Caroline smiled brightly, pleased at the fact that it was her boyfriend that was calling her.

Caroline: Oh hey baby.

Tyler: Caroline. Listen to me. This is serious.

Caroline's smile quickly dropped.

Caroline: What's wrong?

Tyler: Jeremy's been shot.

Caroline: Wh-what? Who by? If it was by someone supernatural then his ring should bring him back. But if not, then...

She trailed off, not wanting to say it.

Tyler: It was by your mom, Caroline. And he doesn't have a pulse.

Caroline quickly covered her mouth with the hand that wasn't holding the phone to her ear.

Caroline: Oh god... I'm calling Bonnie. Maybe she knows a way to fix this...

Tyler: Ok.

Caroline: I'll get back to you. Bye.

Tyler: Bye.

With that, they both hung up.

Xxx

AT THE GRILL

Liz looked at Tyler expectantly.

Tyler: She's gonna call Bonnie. See what she can do.

Liz: Maybe I should call in some reinforcements.

Tyler: No. Bonnie might be able to bring him back. Don't take any drastic measures yet.

Liz nodded, keeping quiet now.

Xxx

AT SCHOOL WHERE CAROLINE IS.

After she hung up talking to Tyler, she dialled Bonnie. Bonnie picked up after the fourth ring.

Bonnie: Hello.

Caroline: Bonnie. It's me.

Caroline's voice was shaky.

Bonnie: Caroline. What's wrong?

Caroline: Jeremy's been shot by my mom. He doesn't have a pulse.

Both Caroline and Bonnie were tearing up by this point.

Bonnie:: Oh my god... Ok. I'll see if the spirits can... I'll see what I can do.

Caroline: Thank you.

Xxx

OUTSIDE KLAUS'S PLACE

Bonnie hung up the phone and shakily put it back in her pocket. She looked at Elena with a serious expression on her face.

Bonnie: This is going to have to wait.

Elena looked concerned and confused.

Elena: What? Why? ...

Bonnie gave her friend a sympathetic yet worried look as she answered her.

Bonnie: Jeremy's been shot.

The two girls were both tearing up now.

Elena: Oh my god... Where is he?

Bonnie: At the Grill.

Elena nodded.

Elena: Ok let's go.

The girls took one last look at Klaus's place before running to the grill to find Jeremy.

Xxx

AT THE GRILL

Tyler was so shocked by the sight of Jeremy's body that he hadn't noticed David in his pram. He walked over to the pram peeking into it.

Tyler: Who's this little one?

Liz frowned confused, standing up and walking over to the pram herself and looking into it. She gasped, her eyes widening ever so slightly.

Liz: David. Damon's little one. I guess Jeremy was looking after him. But he was doing a shift here because he was cleaning tables so that must mean he was the only one who could look after him so he had to take him to work with him, I guess.

Tyler nodded in understanding.

Tyler: Ah. I see.

Just then Caroline walked through the door.

Tyler: Caroline!

Tyler ran over to her and the two hugged intimately. He then stepped to the side, revealing behind him Jeremy's body. Caroline gasped audibly, walking over to Jeremy.

Caroline: Oh my god.

She crouched down beside him and felt for a pulse but found nothing. She shook her head sadly.

Caroline: There's nothing.

She looked at Tyler who was smiling sadly and the two shared a knowing look. Liz was also smiling sadly, looking down at Jeremy's body. David even looked sad.

David: Is Uncwle Jewemy gonna be owkay?

He asked sweetly, blinking innocently. They all looked up at him in his pram, shocked. They all looked at one another, not really knowing what to say.

Caroline: You'll uncle Jeremy will be fine. Aunty Bonnie will fix him.

She looked to Liz and Tyler.

Caroline: Right?

Seeing the state she was in, Tyler put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. He spoke confidently.

Tyler: Right.

She smiled up at him and she returned the same smile back. The two hugged again. Just then Bonnie and Elena walked through the door. Caroline ran to her friends and hugged both of them, worry clear on her face.

Caroline: Elena. Bonnie. Thank goodness you're here.

She stepped to the side so they could see Jeremy. Their hands flew to their mouths. Bonnie looked to Liz.

Bonnie: How did this happen?

Liz looked up at Bonnie. She had blood on her hands from where she'd been putting pressure on Jeremy's wound, not that it did any good.

Liz: There- There was a vampire attacking him. I-I shot at it but h-he dodged at the last s-second and the bullet hi-it Jeremy...

Bonnie nodded. Tyler put a hand on Liz's shoulder comfortingly.

Tyler: It'll be ok.

He looked up at Bonnie.

Tyler: Do you think there's anything you could do?

Bonnie: I-I don't know... I'll contact the spirits... I'll try but I don't know if they'll allow me to..

Elena looked at Bonnie, tears brimming her eyes.

Elena: Just try. Please...

Bonnie nodded, her brows furrowing in worry.

Bonnie: Of course. Can someone carry him for me?

Tyler nodded and picked Jeremy up carefully.

Bonnie: Follow me.

They all began to follow but then Caroline stopped in her track.

Caroline: Wait. What about David?

Elena: You, me and Liz will stay here. Bonnie and Tyler will go.

Caroline nodded.

Caroline: Ok.

She looked at her mom.

Caroline: Is that ok, mom?

Her mom looked up at her and nodded.

Liz: That's fine sweetie.

Tyler and Bonnie left with Jeremy in Tyler's arms.

Xxx

AT THE WITCH SPIRIT HOUSE

Tyler and Bonnie with Jeremy had arrived at their destination. Tyler tried to step into the house but found he couldn't get in.

Tyler: Looks like I'm not invited. Sorry.

Bonnie: That's ok. I'll take him from here. Go back to Caroline, Liz and Elena. I'll contact you as soon as I can.

Tyler nodded and handed Jeremy over to her. She took him carefully.

Tyler: Good luck Bonnie.

Bonnie: Thanks. For everything.

He smiled and nodded before flashing off back to The Grill. Bonnie brought Jeremy down to the basement and laid him down on the cold floor. She formed a circle around them with candles. She then sat in the middle, crossed her legs, and began chanting. The wind blew hard and you could tell that the spirits were angry. Bonnie's eyes flickered open and there was a pained expression on her face.

Bonnie: Please. Please. Emily! I know you're there. Help me. Please I love him.

The wind stopped and everything returned to normal. She buried her head in his chest, her arms folded and began crying. Suddenly Jeremy's eyes flickered open.

Jeremy: Bonnie?

Bonnie sat up and looked at him, smiling brightly. She hugged him tightly. He hugged her back confusedly and then sat up.

Jeremy: What- What happened?

Bonnie: Liz shot you. But I bought you back but none of that matters now.

Jeremy smiled.

Jeremy: Ok then.

He frowned and his eyebrows furrowed. He looked somewhat confused.

Jeremy: Wait. So did you walk into the grill and find me or?...

Bonnie: Actually Tyler found you with Liz. He then called Caroline for help and she called me.

Jeremy: Oh ok. But wait. Where's David?

Bonnie: He's fine. He's at the grill with Caroline, Liz, Tyler and Elena.

Jeremy: Oh. Ok then. Let's... get out of here.

Bonnie smiled.

Bonnie: Good idea.

The two stood up and walked to the grill.

Xxx

AT THE GRILL

Bonnie and Jeremy walked through the door. Jeremy's shirt was bloodstained and he looked a mess but he was alive. Everybody squealed in delight as they saw Jeremy. Caroline and Elena came straight up to him and hugged him. Tyler and Liz walked up to him and hugged him as well. Jeremy held his hand up in defence.

Jeremy: Whoa whoa. One at a time. Didn't realise I was so loved.

He joked. The others smiled.

Elena: Of course you are Jeremy. You're a great guy.

Bonnie: Yeah.

Caroline: Definitely.

Liz: I'm just glad you're ok.

Tyler: yeah just glad to have you back, man.

The two smiled at each other and pumped fists as a sign of respect.

David: Uncwle Jewemy!'

Jeremy walked up to him and picked him up.

Jeremy: Hello little man.

David: Did Auntie Bonnie fix you like Aunt Cawoline said?

Jeremy let out a small chuckle.

Jeremy: Yes she did. See. I'm good as new.

David: Yes. I see that Uncwle Jewemy.

They all laughed and were all smiling, enjoying this moment. Suddenly Bonnie's expression changed to one of gloom.

Bonnie: Our problems aren't over.

They all looked at her, their expressions instantly becoming solemn.

Bonnie: Megsy is still evil. Megsy and Klaus still have Damon and Alaric. And Stefan is evil.

Elena: So what do you suggest?

Bonnie: Well first. We need to come up with a plan.

Xxx

AT KLAUS'S PLACE.

Klaus went upstairs but Megsy and Stefan stayed in the basement watching over Damon and Alaric. Megsy unlocked the cage and chucked Alaric in. She then grabbed a couple of bottles of bourbon from the wine cellar that was located in the basement and handed it to Alaric.

Megsy: Drink up.

She then locked the cage. She noticed a door the other side of the cage. She motioned for Stefan to follow her. He did. She opened the door and her and Stefan walked down the stairs. There they found four coffins. One was heavily chained. Megsy looked at it curiously.

Stefan: What are we looking at?

Asked Stefan, obviously not being able to see the coffins.

Megsy: Wow. There's some strong magic here. Klaus obviously didn't want these found.

Stefan: Want what found?

Stefan asked raising an eyebrow.

Megsy: Four coffins. I figure containing originals. Let's see Elijah and Klaus are up and walking about so they can't contain them. One must be Rebekah. I remember her from the 20's.

Stefan looked deep in thought as if he was reminiscing.

Stefan: Ah Rebekah. I remember her. I had some good times with her and Klaus.

Megsy rose an eyebrow wrinkling her nose and smirking.

Megsy: Yes you did. I did too. Not that Lexi liked it very much mind you. For either us.

They both smiled remembering Lexi and what she was like. Megsy went back to the coffins.

Megsy: One must be Kol and the other one must be Finn.

Stefan: Wait I thought you said there were four coffins?

Megsy: I did.

Stefan rose an eyebrow.

Stefan: So what's in the fourth coffin?

Megsy smirked.

Megsy: I don't know. But let's open it.

Xxx

I hope this was okay. Sorry it was so delayed. Thanks for reading. Love you :)

xxx


	11. Coffins, hunters, badass people and more

Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon vol. 2

A/N: This is the much awaited sequel to Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon. I have seen series two now, and it was frikkin' awesome, so this will be set after most of the events of series two have happened. (Except for Jeremy not dying when he overdosed himself and other events that would interfere with my version of events that followed in the last story) And I'm going to make those events have been set over a year, so David would be one in this story and all the characters would be a year older. This will mostly be about Damon and Megsy's wedding and the events around it. But I'm going to bring the two originals that appeared in series 2 into it. Klaus and Elijah are coming to town. Yay! Let's say Klaus left town after breaking the hybrid curse that was placed on him. And Klaus comes back because he believes that Megsy holds the key to a strong power greater than his as he sees no other way to explain how Megsy had David. But will Elijah be on Klaus's side or Megsy and Damon's? Hopefully he'll be pissed at Klaus for staking him. But you know what they say, blood is thicker than water. And will Klaus put Megsy on edge? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries. I **only** own the characters of David and Megsy

Xxx

A/N: Last Time: Megsy kidnapped Damon and tortured him, she's making plans but what are they? Elena and Alaric are hatching a plan to get Megsy back because they believe she can still be saved. Stefan's joined the dark side! And Megsy kidnapped Alaric. Megsy and Stefan found the coffins! And Jeremy died and came back to life! Sorry this is so delayed. I've been quite busy lately. I recently got a new job and plus college taking up all my time 4 of vampire diaries which is currently airing on TV. Yup that's right. I finally caught up. I got season 3 at the beginning of October and managed to watch it before season 4 was on TV. So I've caught up. Yay! Right so I hope this chapter is ok for you. On with the story. Read on!

Xxx

Chapter 11: Coffins, hunters, badass peoples and more.

Previously on The Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon vol. 2:

AT KLAUS'S PLACE

Alaric: Damon! What has she done to you?

Damon: She had fun.

Alaric: Ah-ha. You really need to watch that woman of yours. - bonding time for Damon and Alaric

Alaric: I'm afraid Stefan's not himself right now.

Megsy: He's with us now.

Klaus: The ripper has finally come home. - Damon finds out Stefan's emotions are off.

Stefan walked up to him and he and Klaus put their arms around each other. Klaus then put his arm around Megsy and she put his arm around him. - -we have a new awesome trio, but will they last?

AT THE SALVATORE HOUSE

Bonnie and Elena went to Klaus's place to find Damon, Stefan and Alaric.

There's a new vampire in town.

Jeremy was shot! By Liz! And he died!

Tyler found them and called Caroline who called bonnie and bonnie and Elena came to the grill. Bonnie then brought Jeremy back to life - with what consequence?

Bonnie: Megsy is still evil. Megsy and Klaus still have Damon and Alaric. And Stefan is evil.

Bonnie: Well first. We need to come up with a plan.

Xxx

AT KLAUS' PLACE

Megsy and Stefan reminisce about Lexi. Good Old Lexi. And then they find the coffins!

Xxx

CHAPTER 11

AT THE GRILL

Jeremy, Bonnie, Elena, Tyler, Liz, Caroline and little David were at the grill celebrating the fact that Jeremy was alive.

Caroline: Victory, hey Jer. You cheated death.

Jeremy chuckled.

Jeremy: yeah. That's not exactly the most unusual thing that's happened in this town.

The others all chuckled lightly.

Caroline: True. We have vampires.

She began to list.

Bonnie: And witches.

Bonnie added.

Tyler: And hybrids.

Liz: And vampire hunters.

Jeremy: And all the other stuff too.

At that moment the vampire who Jeremy had seen before he was shot walked through the door.

Jeremy: That's the vampire I saw before Liz shot me.

Liz: That's who I was aiming at.

The others were all instantly alert. They all took a glance at David to make sure he was ok before getting into the fight. Liz shot at the vampire, but he was too fast for her. Suddenly a man walked through the door. He was bald and dark skinned. He wore a black v-neck t-shirt paired with black denim jeans and brown leather shoes. He had on a long brown leather coat with wide pockets. Out of one of those pockets he pulled a stake. He tackled the strange vampire to the ground, moving with great speed and agility. They fought for some time, but after a while the man easily over powered the vampire and staked him. The vampire died at his feet. He looked up to all the people in the room.

Man: I'm Connor. Are you all ok?

They all nodded, too shocked to say anything. Connor frowned, looking at Jeremy's bloodstained shirt.

Connor: What happened? Are you hurt?

Jeremy shook his head.

Jeremy: No no. I just. I-I was shot, but I'm fine. Really.

Connor eyed him suspiciously.

Connor: I think we'd better get you to hospital. Come on. I'll take you while I dump this body.

Jeremy just nodded.

Jeremy: Ok.

Connor looked to the rest of them.

Connor: You guys hurt?

They all shook their heads.

Caroline: No.

Liz: No.

Tyler: No.

Bonnie: No.

Elena: I'm fine.

Caroline: Wait, what about David? Is he ok?

Elena quickly rushed to the pram and peeked in at David. She sighed in relief.

Elena: He's fine.

Connor: David?

Bonnie: He's the son of a friend of ours.

Connor: Awww. Babies are cute. Shame he had to see this.

They all nodded.

Connor: Ok. I'm going to take this one to hospital.

Elena: Jeremy. Be careful.

Jeremy nodded.

Jeremy: Always am.

They all rolled their eyes at that one. Connor extended his hand to Tyler. Tyler took it and they shook hands. Tyler fell to the floor as vervain soaked bullets were implanted in his body. The others all gasped, taking a step back. Elena exchanged a look with Jeremy.

Connor: Hmm. Your friend here was one of them. You gotta be careful who you hang out with.

They all gulped and nodded. Connor took Jeremy and they drove to the hospital. Caroline immediately rushed to Tyler's side. Liz did the same and examined him. Tyler woke up, sputtering blood.

Caroline: Tyler. Oh my god.

Tyler blinked and looked at Caroline.

Tyler: I'm ok. I'm ok.

Liz pulled out a bullet and examined it.

Liz: Vervain soaked bullets. If you were a regular vampire, these would have killed you.

Their eyes widened.

Bonnie: You better be extra careful Caroline. We can't let him know what you are.

Caroline: There's a vampire hunter in town...

Xxx

On the way to the hospital

Jeremy was in the car with Connor. He was really worried about Tyler. Tyler was a hybrid so he was stronger than a regular vampire but who knows what those bullets would do to him. Jeremy was also worried about his other friends who were vampires. They weren't safe now that there was a vampire hunter in town. As they reached the hospital and parked, Connor took of his jacket. Jeremy saw an interesting tattoo on Connor's arm.

Jeremy: Nice Ink.

He remarked. Connor raised an eyebrow, looking at him puzzled.

Connor: Ink?

Jeremy: Your tattoo?

Jeremy asked more than stated.

Connor: That's weird.

Jeremy was confused.

Jeremy: What's weird?

Connor: You shouldn't be able to see my... 'Ink'.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

Jeremy: Why not?

Connor: I'll explain it to you after we have you examined.

Jeremy nodded and sighed inwardly.

Jeremy: Ok.

They pulled up to the hospital and Connor parked his car in the car park. Jeremy pointed to the dead vampire body hidden under a blanket in the boot.

Jeremy: What about him?

Connor: We'll deal with him afterwards.

Jeremy nodded again and the two got out of the car and walked into the hospital. Jeremy was taken to be examined as Connor explained to the nurse that he'd been shot.

Nurse: I see. How exactly did this happen?

Jeremy looked at her blankly, and blinked.

Jeremy: Well I'm just guessing, but probably with a gun.

He said sarcastically. The nurse rolled her eyes at him.

Nurse: Did you see who shot you?

Jeremy paused for a second before shaking his head.

Jeremy: No. I'm afraid not.

The nurse examined his wound.

Nurse: You got lucky. The bullet must have missed all your vital organs.

She patted him on the back.

Nurse: Go on. You're free to go.

If only she knew what really happened, Jeremy mused to himself. He got up and he and Connor went back to the car.

Connor: If you were shot with a gun, how was the vampire involved?

Jeremy: They were aiming at him. They missed.

Connor nodded.

Connor: I see.

They drove to some woods miles from where anybody was so they could safely discard the vampire's limp body. Connor carried him out of the car and placed him on the ground. He took a shovel and dug a hole. He placed the vampire in the hole and then set the vampire on fire for good measure. After a while, he carefully filled in the hole. He then put the shovel back in the boot and got in the car.

Connor: Where you want driving?

Jeremy: Back to the grill.

Connor: You sure? It could get dangerous.

Jeremy: I'm sure. But... You haven't explained to me about the tattoo.

Connor: Oh right that. Well you see this tattoo is a hunter's mark. And only potential vampire hunters can see it.

Jeremy: So does that mean that I'm one?

Connor: Yes it does. You'll become a hunter when you kill your first vampire. But that only usually happens when the other hunter dies.

Jeremy nodded not knowing what else to say. The drove in silence the rest of the way back to the grill. When they reached the grill, Jeremy got out of the car.

Jeremy: Thanks for the ride.

He said to Connor before shutting the car door. Connor then drove off. Jeremy watched until he was out of eye sight, before running into the grill.

Jeremy: Tyler?

He asked. He sighed in relief when he saw Tyler standing next to Caroline.

Tyler: I'm fine.

Caroline: It would have killed him if he was a regular vampire though.

Bonnie: I think we have a real problem here.

Jeremy looked at all of them, Liz, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, Elena, and little David. In between Liz and David in his pushchair were Vicky and Anna. Jeremy's eyes widened.

Jeremy: I think you're right.

Xxx

KLAUS' BASEMENT

Megsy looked over the coffins smirking.

Megsy: First thing to do with these; is move them where Klaus can't find him.

Stefan raised an eyebrow.

Stefan: I thought you were all loyal to Klaus because of his compulsion?

Megsy: No. He compelled me to turn my emotions off. He never said anything about loyalty.

Stefan: So why do you stay with him?

Megsy shrugged nonchalantly.

Megsy: We're buds.

Stefan: So why are we taking the coffins?

Megsy: Because he wouldn't tell me where they were and that pissed me off.

Stefan nodded, finally seeing her reasons. Stefan thought it over for a moment and, after a short while, frowned.

Stefan: One small problem.

Megsy raised an eyebrow, looking smug as if her plan was flawless, although not very detailed.

Stefan: How am I supposed to lift the coffins if I can't see them? And if we can't touch them?

Megsy smirked.

Megsy: Oh I think I can fix that with a bit of magic.

She pointed at the coffins, a shade of silver glowing from her fingertips and began to chant.

Megsy: coopercula aperiat. revelare teipsum. sumamus vobis. et transmigrabis vestra frangendi.

(translation: coffins open. reveal yourself. let us take you. and remove your spell)

Suddenly the coffins revealed themselves and Stefan could see the four coffins, containing the three daggered originals and the mystery person in the fourth coffin. Stefan raised an eyebrow and the two of them smirked. Stefan and Megsy picked up two coffins each and walked up the stairs to where Damon and Alaric were. Damon and Alaric looked at them suspiciously.

Alaric: What are those?

Megsy: Klaus' coffins containing his dear loved ones...

Stefan lifted the chained coffin.

Stefan: And a mystery guest.

Damon raised an eyebrow.

Damon: And what are you planning to do with these coffins?

Megsy: Well. I imagine our dear Klaus will be upset when he can't find them.

She blinked, pretending to look innocent, and then dropped the mock act and smirked. Damon smirked with her and tilted his head. Alaric smiled and also tilted his head slightly.

Damon: And why would you do that?

Alaric: I thought you two were loyal to Klaus?

Stefan: He compelled us to turn our emotions off. He never said anything about loyalty.

He said, repeating Megsy's earlier words. Megsy looked at him and smiled. The smile was instantly returned.

Damon: So you two are the new dynamic duo now?

Megsy: I guess you could say that. But you really need to get some new material.

She fake smiled and her and Stefan ran off with the coffins.

Xxx

AT KLAUS' PLACE

A short time later Klaus and Elijah walked into the basement to check on Damon and Alaric. They both frowned when they realised Stefan and Megsy weren't there.

Klaus: Where are my little rippers?

Damon: Your 'little rippers' decided they would run off with your precious coffins.

Klaus growled in frustration and threw his glass of scotch he had been holding against the wall. It smashed into little pieces upon impact.

Klaus: How dare they!

Elijah frowned, his eyes burning with fire. He put his hand on Klaus' shoulder.

Elijah: Now now brother. We will get our family back. And we will make those who took them from us pay.

Klaus looked at his brother as if he was seeing him for the first time and the two of them smiled menacingly at one another.

Xxx

WITH STEFAN AND MEGSY

They approached a run down looking house. There was a graveyard by it. It was misty as they entered the house. They walked down to the basement and placed the coffins down there. The sun came up and Stefan winced in pain. He immediately moved to the shadows. He looked at his daylight ring. It didn't appear to be working. Megsy didn't look at him as she explained what was happening.

Megsy: You're a vampire. The witch spirits don't welcome you here. Just stay in the shadows while I put the spell back on these coffins so that we're the only one's that can see them or feel them.

Stefan nodded.

Stefan: Ok. But you're a vampire. Why aren't you being burnt by the sun?

Megsy: The sun doesn't burn me because I'm half witch.

Stefan nodded again.

Stefan: Ah I see.

Megsy shut her eyes and began chanting.

Megsy: coopercula prope. abscondaris. revelare solum oculis nostris. sed et alia sumamus. et recreare vestra frangendi.

(Coffins close. conceal yourself. reveal to only our eyes. only let us take you and no other. and recreate your spell)

She opened her eyes and took an unnecessary intake of breath.

Megsy: It's done.

Stefan: You sure it worked?

Megsy: Positive. But anyone comes near here... rip their heart out.

Stefan nodded again and smiled evilly.

Stefan: Done.

Megsy moved over to the chained coffin and put her hands on it and closed her eyes again.

Megsy: I sense a powerful magic. So powerful it could only come from...

She opened her eyes dramatically.

Megsy: The original witch.

She frowned.

Megsy: What or who would the original witch need to imprison in a coffin?

Her eyes widened as she realised something.

Megsy: Unless...

She closed her eyes again and repeated a chant over and over.

Megsy: loculo patefacio. revelare quid est inside. revelare teipsum. revelare anima tua. revelare corpore vestro. tuum manifestes contentis in eodem. exponentia confringatur. loculo patefacio. revelare quid est inside. revelare teipsum. revelare anima tua. revelare corpore vestro. tuum manifestes contentis in eodem. exponentia confringatur.

(translation: coffin open. reveal what is inside. reveal yourself. reveal your soul. reveal your body. reveal your contents. spell be broken. x 2)

She opened her eyes as the chains broke one by one and the coffin opened. Both she and Stefan took a step away as sure enough out stepped...

Esther: I am Esther. The original witch.

Xxx

I hope this chapter was ok. i am so so sorry this was so delayed. sorry. hope u liked. thnx for reading. byes.

Xxx


	12. originlwitches,plots,alaricsti meandmore

Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon vol. 2

A/N: This is the much awaited sequel to Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon. I have seen series two now, and it was frikkin' awesome, so this will be set after most of the events of series two have happened. (Except for Jeremy not dying when he overdosed himself and other events that would interfere with my version of events that followed in the last story) And I'm going to make those events have been set over a year, so David would be one in this story and all the characters would be a year older. This will mostly be about Damon and Megsy's wedding and the events around it. But I'm going to bring the two originals that appeared in series 2 into it. Klaus and Elijah are coming to town. Yay! Let's say Klaus left town after breaking the hybrid curse that was placed on him. And Klaus comes back because he believes that Megsy holds the key to a strong power greater than his as he sees no other way to explain how Megsy had David. But will Elijah be on Klaus's side or Megsy and Damon's? Hopefully he'll be pissed at Klaus for staking him. But you know what they say, blood is thicker than water. And will Klaus put Megsy on edge? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries. I **only** own the characters of David and Megsy

Xxx

A/N: Last Time: Megsy kidnapped Damon and tortured him, she's making plans but what are they? Elena and Alaric are hatching a plan to get Megsy back because they believe she can still be saved. Stefan's joined the dark side! And Megsy kidnapped Alaric. Megsy and Stefan found the coffins! And Jeremy died and came back to life! Sorry this is so delayed. I've been quite busy lately. I recently got a new job and plus college taking up all my time 4 of vampire diaries which is currently airing on TV. Yup that's right. I finally caught up. I got season 3 at the beginning of October and managed to watch it before season 4 was on TV. So I've caught up. Yay! Right so I hope this chapter is ok for you. On with the story. Read on!

Xxx

Previously on The Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon vol. 2:

Caroline: Victory, hey Jer. You cheated death. - Jeremy died and came back to life.

Man: I'm Connor. - we meet Connor

Connor: I think we'd better get you to hospital. Come on. I'll take you while I dump this body. - Connor takes Jeremy to hospital to check him over and disposes of the vampire body.

Connor extended his hand to Tyler. Tyler took it and they shook hands. Tyler fell to the floor as vervain soaked bullets were implanted in his body.

Connor: Hmm. Your friend here was one of them. You gotta be careful who you hang out with.

Tyler: I'm ok. I'm ok. - Tyler gets a deadly attack from Connor but is ok.

Liz: Vervain soaked bullets. If you were a regular vampire, these would have killed you.

Caroline: There's a vampire hunter in town...- what she said

Xxx

On the way to the hospital

Jeremy saw an interesting tattoo on Connor's arm.

Jeremy: Nice Ink.

Connor: Ink?

Jeremy: Your tattoo?

Connor: You shouldn't be able to see my... 'Ink'. - Jeremy sees Connors hunter mark

safely discard the vampire's limp body. - Jeremy and Connor dispose of the vampires dead body

Connor: Well you see this tattoo is a hunter's mark. And only potential vampire hunters can see it.

Connor: You'll become a hunter when you kill your first vampire. But that only usually happens when the other hunter dies.

Jeremy looked at all of them, Liz In between Liz and David in his pushchair were Vicky and Anna. -Jeremy learns he is a potential hunter and sees the ghosts of Vicky and Anna.

KLAUS' BASEMENT

Megsy: No. He compelled me to turn my emotions off. He never said anything about loyalty.

Megsy: We're buds.

Stefan: So why are we taking the coffins?

Megsy: Because he wouldn't tell me where they were and that pissed me off. - Megsy explains why she stole the coffins from Klaus and what her relationship with him is.

xxx

Elijah: Now now brother. We will get our family back. And we will make those who took them from us pay.

Klaus looked at his brother as if he was seeing him for the first time and the two of them smiled menacingly at one another. - Klaus and Elijah are looking for revenge.

Xxx

WITH STEFAN AND MEGSY

Esther: I am Esther. The original witch. - Megsy opens the fourth coffin to find the original witch.

Xxx

Chapter 12: original witches, plots, Alaric's time, and more.

Xxx

WHERE MEGSY AND STEFAN ARE

Megsy blinked in shock and both her and Stefan stood there speechless for a while before Megsy finally spoke.

Megsy: Wow. The Original Witch. I suppose I should be honored to be in your presence.

Stefan just nodded, staying in the shadows because the sun still burnt him.

Esther: Oh come now. No child of mine shall adress me so formally. You may call me Esther, dear child.

Both Megsy and Stefan frowned. Blood child? What was that suppose to mean?

Stefan: Child?

Stefan asked raising an eyebrow. She glanced at him coldy, the warmness she had for Megsy disappearing when she looked at him.

Esther: Why don't you step into the sun?

She asked with a hint of sarcasm. Stefan froze. She looked away again, dismissing him.

Esther: Don't bother. I can sense what you are.

Megsy: Nevertheless I'D like to know what you meant by that?

Esther: We are related my dear. All witches I consider my descendents, my children.

Megsy nodded in understanding.

Megsy: Ok then.

Esther: Now I must ask you a favour dear child.

Megsy: What is it?

She shot a quick glance at Stefan.

Esther: Come with me to my family home and we shall discuss it there. I wish to have no listening ears.

Her eyes narrowed at Stefan when she said the last part. Stefan put his hands up in surrender, knowing he wasn't wanted. He smiled sweetly.

Stefan: Ok fine. I'll stay here and guard the coffins. Not like I can really go anywwhere anyways.

Esther smirked. The smirk wiped off her face as she eyed the coffins.

Esther: Also I'll need you to awaken my family. I believe a family reunion is in order after all this time.

Megsy eyed Esther suspiciously but nodded and flashed around opening the coffins and undaggering the originals; Kol, Finn, and Rebekah. All three jumped up suddenly, baring their fangs. They stopped in shock and their faces went back to normal as they stared at Esther.

Rebekah: You?

She asked softly.

Kol and Finn just looked at her and then looked around. They had been locked in their coffins for centuries so the world was new to them. Esther held out her arms in a warm embrace and smiled a sweet, welcoming smile.

Esther: Come with me to our home. I believe a reunion is in order.

Rebekah: But what about Nik?

She asked warily.

Esther: No harm will come to Niklaus, I assure you Rebekah. I have forgiven him. I want us all to be a family.

The three recently undaggered originals looked as if they couldn't believe their ears or eyes. Rebekah looked around and saw Stefan. She smiled.

Rebekah: Stefan.

Stefans mouth went into a tight, thin line as he nodded.

Stefan: Rebekah.

Rebekah then looked at Megsy.

Rebekah: Who's that?

Her tone betrayed hints of jealousy. Megsy smirked, amused that anyone would ever assume something was going on between her and Stefan. Eww. Not that he wasn't hot. She just loved him like a brother and found it extremely disgusting to even think about thinking about Stefan that way.

Stefan: That's Megsy. She's Damon's fiaance.

Rebekah looked shocked at that.

Rebekah: Damon? He never struck me as the settling down type.

Stefan: He just needed to find the right person. And now he has.

Rebekah blinked in surprise.

Rebekah: I see.

Kol: Come now Bekah. What does it matter anyways?

Rebekah: It doesn't.

She snapped a little too quickly. Her voice softened.

Rebekah: I was just shocked that's all.

Kol: Sounds like silly nonsense to me.

Rebekah just ignored him this time. Esther looked at Stefan.

Esther: But that's not all is it?

Stefan looked suprised as he looked up at her and stepped into the sunlight closer to her. The spelled seemed to be inactive now. Probably thanks to Esther.

Stefan: What? What do you mean?

Esther: I see a child. A human child but born of vampire and witch.

Stefan's eyes widened as he realised who she was taling about.

Stefan: David.

He muttered under his breath. Esther looked at Megsy.

Esther: Ah. A little boy. Congratulations child.

Megsy looked at her warily but smiled sweetly at her anyway.

Megsy: Thank you.

Kol, Finn and Rebekah looked gobsmacked.

Finn: Ridiculous. There can be no such child.

Esther: Oh but there is.

Finn: But-

Esther: Hush. We will discuss this matter no further. We have more important things to discuss, things to do, people to see, and we have a party to plan. A housewarming party for the Mikaelsons to welcome us back as a family. Esther motioned for them to come but eyed Stefan, making sure he stayed. Megsy shot Stefan a quick apology glance and then left with Esther, Finn, Kol and Rebekah.

xxx

AT KLAUS'S PLACE

Esther, Megsy, Finn, Kol, and Rebekah walked through the door. Klaus and Elijiah looked shocked to see their siblings and their mother. Klaus backed away from her.

Esther: Do not be afraid Niklaus. I have forgiven you. I want us all to be a family again. That's why we will be hosting a ball here tonight.

They all just looked at her, not quite believing that she was real. Klaus stopped backing away from her and stood firmly where he was. Esther came up to him and put her arms around him, in what was, a very awkward hug. Elijiah recovered from her shock to look at Megsy. There was anger in his eyes but their was also confusion. He pulled Megsy to the side and started whispering very quietly. So she could hear him perfectly but the other vampires might not hear his words so clearly. That was doubtful though.

Elijiah: Why?

Megsy: Why what?

Elijiah: Why did you take the coffins, undagger my family, including my family and bring them back here? It doesn't make any sense.

Megsy shrugged.

Megsy: I don't usually make any sense.

She smirked as she thought of a way she could use this to her advantage.

Megsy: But I know that family is important. If I hadn't taken them, Klaus wouldn't have undaggered them. And you wouldn't have your family.

Elijiah frowned, realising the truth in her words.

Megsy: So what I want from you is an IOU. I want you to grant me a favour in return.

Elijiah raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

Elijiah: What's the favour?

Megsy: I'm not sure yet.

She answered honestly.

Megsy: But it won't be big. If i'm ever in big trouble, the kind even I can't get out from, I'll call you, and you'd better come running. You'd better be on my team.

Elijiah nodded solemnly in understanding. Megsy looked up as Esther motioned for her to come upstairs where she and Finn were.

Megsy: Excuse me. Apparently your mother needs me.

Elijiah nodded again and Megsy walked up the stairs to meet the two outside a room that smelled of herbs. She looked at Esther and at Finn who was by her side. 'Herbs?" Megsy mouthed qusestioningly. Esther motioned for her to go inside the room the smell was coming from. She did and Finn and Esther followed shortly. Esther shut the door and sat opposite Megsy and next to Finn.

Esther: Here no-one shall be listening in. That's what the herbs are for.

Megsy: Ah I see. So, whadya need me for? Labour? Politics? Eating competition?

Megsy joked. Esther just frowned, looking serious. Megsy's smile dropped slightly.

Megsy: Ok. Obviously not in the mood for any of those though.

Esther: When I said I wanted to be a family again, that was I lie.

Megsy rose an eyebrow.

Megsy: Oh? And what do you want to do? Join the Circus?

Esther: I wish to rid the world of all vampires. I have hatched a plan to do so.

Megsy sat back in her chair, looking serious.

Megsy: That's... pretty big. I assume your son here is in on it. Otherwise you wouldn't have him sitting next to you.

Esther smiled at Finn.

Esther: Quite. Finn understands my cause. I have created a monstrous race here. Finn is to be my sacrifice.

Megsy's eyes widened slightly at the word sacrifice.

Megsy: Sacfrice. You're going to sacfrifice your own son.

Finn: It is for a greater cause and I am more than willing.

Esther: He is a monster. As is the rest of my family. They need to be destroyed. I have a spell to do so. And I wish you to help me.

Megsy rose an eyebrow.

Megsy: Just like that? Just like that you expect me to jump in on your crazy plan?

There was a pause and neither Esther nor Finn uttered a single word. Suddenly Megsy smiled mischeviously.

Megsy: I'm in.

Esther nodded.

Esther: Good. It shall be done tonight after the ball. I trust you'll wear appropriate attire. Also release the gentleman in the basement but keep the human gentleman there. I shall need him.

Megsy wince knowing she was going to have to wear a dress and she was also worried about Alaric.

Megsy: What do you need Alaric for?

When Esther and Finn didn't answer she asked another question.

Megsy: And what exactly do you consider appropriate attire?

She asked hopefully.

Esther: An elegant dress and proper shoes.

Megsy: Oh. So I can't wear skinny jeans and converse then.

Esther looked slightly offended.

Esther: You most certainly can not! You may leave now. Megsy nodded and exited the room. She went down into thw basement to see Damon and Alaric. She nodded at them.

Megsy: Hey guys.

They both eyes her suspiciously.

Damon: Hey.

Alaric: Hey.

Megsy: Having fun down here?

Damon: Super fun(!)

Damon commented sarcastically.

Megsy: Oh. I guess you won't be needing these then will you?

She pulled the keys to the steel cage out of her pocket. Damon and Alaric's eyes widened and Megsy grinned. She walked up to the cage and unlocked it, opening the door widely.

Megsy: You're free to go.

Damon was the first to come out as Megsy had expected. As Alaric tried to come out, she shut the door and locked it again.

Alaric: Hey!

Megsy: Sorry Ric. Only Damon's allowed out.

Damon looked into Megsy's eyes.

Damon: Let him go.

Megsy: Can't. Esther's orders.

She smiled and then held out her hand. He eyed it suspiciously.

Megsy: Car keys.

She stated. Damon just looked at her hesitantly.

Megsy: Now.

He slowly took his keys out of his pocket and handed them to Megsy.

Damon: Don't you dare crash my car!

He called as she walked away.

Megsy: Oh I wouldn't dream of hurting your baby.

She mocked him.

Damon: You're just as bad.

She ignored him and was gone in a flash.A man appeared in the basement. He'd come through the back way. It was Liz's vampire hunter that they had compelled to become a double agent.

Man: Am I too late to come to your rescue sir?

Damon looked at him and shook his head.

Damon: No. Get him out of there. Quietly.

He nodded to Alaric in the cage. The man nodded and went about his work

xxx

Megsy got into Damon's car and drove to Caroline's. Once there she got out of the car and knocked on the door. Liz answered and looked at her warily. Megsy just smiled brightly at her.

Megsy: Hey Liz. Is Caroline in?

Liz just nodded as Caroline came up behind her.

Caroline: Oh hey Megsy, what's up?

Megsy: You up for a last minute shopping trip?

Caroline's perky smile was dazzling as she spoke.

Caroline: Always. How come we need to go shopping?

Megsy: All the originals are undaggered and the orginal witch is back so their all a family again so they're throwing a party to celebrate.

Caroline made a face of disgust.

Caroline: Eurgh. That means Klaus is going to be there.

Megsy: I know you don't like him but please just tolerate him for one night. Please. For me? I'll be bored without you.

Megsy batted her eyelashes at Caroline. Caroline rolled her eyes andsighed giving in.

Caroline: Fine. But you so owe me.

Megsy: noted.

She then walked Caroline to the car. Caroline frowned.

Caroline: This is Damon's car? Why have you got Damon's car?

Megsy: He gave me his keys.

She stated like it was no big deal.

Caroline: But I thought you were supposed to be all evil now?

Caroline asked as she got in the passenger side. They continued the conversation on the drive to new york to shop.

Megsy: Well yeah. But we used to do this all the time? How does me being evil change anything?

Caroline: I would have thought it would have changed everything.

Megsy: So you're saying that I can't drive my soon to be husband's car?

Caroline: Not if you've tortured him and have him hostage in a cage, no.

Megsy: I set him free.

She shrugged.

Caroline: Oh.

Her mind clicked as she realised what Megsy had said.

Caroline: Wait, you're soon to be husband? You still wanna get married?

Megsy: Yeah of course. I still love him.

Caroline: Oh my god, you do care.

Caroline was super excited now. Megsy groaned.

Megsy: Yes. Don't rub it in. It hurst too much to feel. But it's not exactly an easy switch to flip.

Caroline squealed in excitement.

Caroline: I can't believe this. How long have you been all caring and stuff?

Megsy: Well I always loved him. But I guess the switch didn't flip until...

Megsy paused, thinking about it for a second.

Megsy: Just now actually.

Caroline squealed again.

Megsy: Don't get too excited. I'm not fully back. If I was I'd be breaking down right about now.

Megsy sighed and Caroline nodded solemnly. They arrived in new york and shopped around for a long time. Eventually they found the perfect outfits. Caroline bought a flowing navy blue curved dress that hung off one shoulder and matching navy blue stiletto heels. Megsy bough a black long-sleeved tutu material dress that swept down to just above her ankles. She also bought matching shiny black converse. Caroline had disapproved but Megsy figured that if she was going to this ball, she was going to make a statement. The two drove back after a while of hanging out. They then helped each other get ready. They got into their respective dresses. Caroline did her make-up, putting on a very faint blue eyeshadow, subtle black eyeliner, mascara and light pink lip gloss. Megsy wore light grey eye shadow, black eyeliner, mascara, and faint purplish lip gloss. Caroline curled her hair and Megsy did the same to hers. Megsy paused, holding her curlers in her hand after curling her last strand of hair.

Megsy: Shoot. Dates.

Caroline: I have Tyler.

Megsy: And who do I have?

Caroline: Erm... Damon!

Megsy: There would be no reason for him to come to Klau's place anyways.

Caroline shrugged and the two drove to Klaus's house for the ball. They arrived at Klaus's haus and walked into the sitting room which had been converted into a ballroom. The ball went on and Caroline was dancing with Tyler, leaving Megsy alone. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see Damon there.

Megsy: Damon. I'm suprised to see you here.

Damon shrugged.

Damon: Eh. I heard about the party and I couldn't resist.

He held out his hand and bowed slightly.

Damon: May I have this dance.

Megsy was hestitant but smiled and took his hand.

Megsy: Of course.

The two began dancing. A short while in to the dance, Damon spoke.

Damon: So... why'd you let me out? Just orders from the original witch.

Megsy looked down.

Megsy: Yes. Just orders.

She looked up into his eyes.

Megsy: But I am sorry. For everything.

Damon looked shocked and taken back but nodded and held Megsy in a tight embrace.

Damon: I miss you Megsy.

Just then she said the last thing he was expecting to hear, thinking her emotions were still turned off.

Megsy: I miss you too Damon. I love you.

He pulled her chin up to make her look into his eyes and saw nothing but honesty. He had his Megsy back.

Damon: I love you too.

Little did he know she was plotting with the original witch and her son to kill all vampires.

xxx

Ok so what do you think? Exciting? It's going to be so exciting next chapter. The drama really heats up. It's going to be a long chapter to. So why do you think Megsy is acting this way? Acting like she's back and planning to kill all vampires behind Damon and Caroline's backs? Even I don't know her reasons! I know that she does love Damon though and she loves David and she's missed them both. She's missed everyone. But what will she do next time? Because she sure does some shocking things that will make you question if theres any good in her. Hopefully. Anyway until next time dear readers! Happy New Year! Yay the world didn't end! Wahoo! We live!

xxx


	13. ricandjerstime,scaryballtoreme mberanmor...

Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon vol. 2

A/N: This is the much awaited sequel to Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon. I have seen series two now, and it was frikkin' awesome, so this will be set after most of the events of series two have happened. (Except for Jeremy not dying when he overdosed himself and other events that would interfere with my version of events that followed in the last story) And I'm going to make those events have been set over a year, so David would be one in this story and all the characters would be a year older. This will mostly be about Damon and Megsy's wedding and the events around it. But I'm going to bring the two originals that appeared in series 2 into it. Klaus and Elijah are coming to town. Yay! Let's say Klaus left town after breaking the hybrid curse that was placed on him. And Klaus comes back because he believes that Megsy holds the key to a strong power greater than his as he sees no other way to explain how Megsy had David. But will Elijah be on Klaus's side or Megsy and Damon's? Hopefully he'll be pissed at Klaus for staking him. But you know what they say, blood is thicker than water. And will Klaus put Megsy on edge? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries. I **only** own the characters of David and Megsy

Xxx

A/N: Last Time: Megsy kidnapped Damon and tortured him, she's making plans but what are they? Elena and Alaric are hatching a plan to get Megsy back because they believe she can still be saved. Stefan's joined the dark side! And Megsy kidnapped Alaric. Megsy and Stefan found the coffins! And Jeremy died and came back to life! Sorry this is so delayed. I've been quite busy lately. I recently got a new job and plus college taking up all my time. It's looking like the last episode of vampire diaries was the season finale of season 4 since there haven't been anymore episodes recently. I really want to know what so I hope this chapter is ok for you. On with the story. Read on!

Xxx

Previously on The Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon vol. 2

Esther: Now I must ask you a favour dear child. - Esther asks Megsy for a dark favour.

Esther: I wish to have no listening ears. -That can't be heard by anyone.

Esther: Also I'll need you to awaken my family. I believe a family reunion is in order after all this time. - family reunion. all originals are undaggered.

Rebekah: Stefan. - rebekah and stefan have a quick catch up

Stefan: Rebekah. - rebekah thinks Megsy and Stefan are together. How wrong she is.

Not that he wasn't hot. She just loved him like a brother and found it extremely disgusting to even think about thinking about Stefan that way. - megsy reveals how she sees Stefan.

Esther: I see a child. A human child but born of vampire and witch. -Esther's phsycic witchy mojo tells her about David.

Finn: Ridiculous. There can be no such child. - The originals are disbelieving.

Esther: we have a party to plan. A housewarming party for the Mikaelsons to welcome us back as a family.- we plan an original party!xxx

AT KLAUS'S PLACE

Klaus and Elijiah are shocked at who their guests are.

Esther: Do not be afraid Niklaus. I have forgiven you. I want us all to be a family again. That's why we will be hosting a ball here tonight. - Esther explains why she is here.

Elijiah recovered from his shock to look at Megsy. There was anger in his eyes but their was also confusion.

Elijiah: Why did you take the coffins, undagger my family, including my family and bring them back here? It doesn't make any sense.

Megsy: But I know that family is important. If I hadn't taken them, Klaus wouldn't have undaggered them. And you wouldn't have your family.

Megsy: So what I want from you is an IOU. I want you to grant me a favour in return. - Elijiah owes Megsy a favour.

a room that smelled of herbs. She looked at Esther and at Finn who was by her side. Esther: Here no-one shall be listening in. That's what the herbs are for. Esther: When I said I wanted to be a family again, that was I lie. Esther: I wish to rid the world of all vampires. I have hatched a plan to do so. -Esther tells megsy the real reason she's here and lets her in on her plan.

Esther: Finn is to be my sacrifice. He is a monster. As is the rest of my family. They need to be destroyed. I have a spell to do so. And I wish you to help me.

Megsy: I'm in.

Esther: It shall be done tonight after the ball. I trust you'll wear appropriate attire. Also release the gentleman in the basement but keep the human gentleman there. I shall need him. Esther: An elegant dress and proper shoes. Megsy: Oh. So I can't wear skinny jeans and converse then.

- megsy has damon's car.

A man appeared in the basement. He'd come through the back way. It was Liz's vampire hunter that they had compelled to become a double agent. - and he appears.

He nodded to Alaric in the cage. The man nodded and went about his work - the man works on freeing alaric. Will he be caught?

xxx

Megsy got into Damon's car and drove to Caroline's.

Megsy: You up for a last minute shopping trip? - Caroline and Megsy go on a shopping trip in new york.

Megsy: So you're saying that I can't drive my soon to be husband's car?

Megsy: I set him free. - Caroline finds out Megsy set damon also admitted that she felt again.

Megsy: Yeah of course. I still love him.

Caroline: Oh my god, you do care.

Caroline bought a flowing navy blue curved dress that hung off one shoulder and matching navy blue stiletto heels. Megsy bough a black long-sleeved tutu material dress that swept down to just above her ankles. She also bought matching shiny black converse. Caroline had disapproved but Megsy figured that if she was going to this ball, she was going to make a statement. The two drove back after a while of hanging out. They then helped each other get ready. They got into their respective dresses. Caroline did her make-up, putting on a very faint blue eyeshadow, subtle black eyeliner, mascara and light pink lip gloss. Megsy wore light grey eye shadow, black eyeliner, mascara, and faint purplish lip gloss. Caroline curled her hair and Megsy did the same to hers. Megsy paused, holding her curlers in her hand after curling her last strand of hair.

Damon: May I have this dance. - Damon and Megsy dance. How cute.

Megsy: But I am sorry. For everything. - Megsy apologizes to Damon.

Damon: I miss you Megsy.

Just then she said the last thing he was expecting to hear, thinking her emotions were still turned off.

Megsy: I miss you too Damon. I love you.

He pulled her chin up to make her look into his eyes and saw nothing but honesty. He had his Megsy back.

Damon: I love you too.

Little did he know she was plotting with the original witch and her son to kill all vampires.

xxx

Chapter 13: Alaric and Jeremy's time, a frightening ball to remember and more.

Megsy and Damon were in the middle of dancing when Caroline came up to them. She looked beautiful in her dress. She squealed in delight as she spotted Damon and Megsy. Klaus followed shortly behind her. He was wearing a black suit with a royal blue tie to match her dress.

Caroline: Ah. You guys look so cute.

Megsy smiled.

Megsy: Thanks care.

Damon smiled at her teasingly.

Damon: Yeah. Thanks vampire barbie.

Caroline just rose an eyebrow and gave him a stern look.

Megsy: You look handsome Klaus. And bored.

Klaus: Thanks. And I am. Why did you free my mother?

He demanded. Megsy just winked at him whilst smirking.

Megsy: Oh I'm just mixing things up a bit.

Caroline: Why don't you get me some punch, k?

Klaus nodded and went over to the punch bowl. Just then, Esther came up to them. She eyed caroline and smiled at her outfit choice.

Esther: You look beautiful. I am Esther.

Caroline: I'm Caroline. And thanks. You look pretty good yourself.

Esther was wearing a straight sweeping silver dress that had a slit up the left leg. The top of the dres, the sleeves crossed over, creating a circle in the middle. She wore matching silver stiletto's and matching silver star earrings. Esther turned to look at Megsy, once she saw Megsy's converse her expression turned to one of distatste.

Esther: And what are these?

She asked in disgust, looking at Megsy's converse. Megsy smiled sheepishly.

Megsy: They're... converse?

She asked more that stated. Esther tutted and shook her head in disapproval.

Esther: I thought I told you to wear proper attire.

Megsy: Well, I-

Esther: Never mind. Come with me. We have things to discuss.

Just as Esther was about to drag Megsy away, Elena and Stefan approached them. Stefan was wearing a black and white suit with a white bow tie and white dress shoes. Elena was wearing a dark green corset top dress that flowed in elegant curves down to her feet. She had her hair curled and pinned to the left side. She wore matching dark green clover earrings.

Stefan: Hey.

Elena: Hey. Caroline, you look beautiful. Megsy, so do you.

Caroline: Thanks but you look way more beautiful than I do, Elena.

Elena: Thank you but don't be ridiculous care.

Megsy: It's true though. You really do look beautiful. You both do.

Elena blushed and Caroline smiled brightly.

Elena: Thanks.

Caroline: Thanks.

Stefan frowned as he noticed Megsy's footwear.

Stefan: Converse with a dress?

Megsy: Yep. I would have come in a tank and skinny jeans as well but Esther wouldn't have liked that very much. I barely got away with the converse.

Caroline: Very true. She'd kill you if you had of worn skinny jeans and a tank. I mean, I would have considered killing you if you did that.

Damon narrowed his eyes at her.

Damon: Careful what you say vampire barbie.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

Caroline: Oh relax Damon. You know I'd never actually hurt her.

Damon just nodded. Esther coughed unnecessarily to get everybody's attention.

Esther: Ah-hum. I'm right here.

They all seemed to blink as they realized what she said and acknowledged her prescence.

Esther: Now. Megsy. please come with me.

Megsy nodded.

Megsy: Of course Esther. Bye guys.

Damon grabbed Megsy's hand.

Damon: Be careful. I love you.

Megsy nodded, her expression serious.

Megsy: I will be, you be careful too. I love you too.

Stefan's and Elena's eyes widened.

Elena: Stefan... did she just say...?

Stefan: I believe she did Elena.

Megsy rolled her eyes and looked at Stefan, smiling.

Megsy: Shut up.

She said playfully. Stefan smiled brightly and so did Elena.

Caroline: That's right. She's back.

Stefan: Wow. That's great.

Megsy smiled and rolled her eyes again.

Megsy: Right. I have to go.

With that, she went upstairs with Esther and into their room. Finn was there waiting for them. For the moment Esther ignored them. Esther looked at Megsy looking worried.

Esther: Are you going to be alright with this? You do realize that killing all vampires means killing your friends as well.

Megsy: I realize that.

She responded without taking a beat. Esther frowned, looking confused.

Esther: Why would you kill your friends?

Megsy: I wanna shake things up a bit.

She answered honestly.

Megsy: But what about me?

Esther looked puzzled.

Esther: What about you? Your a witch. The spell doesn't affect you in any way.

Megsy: Er.. ok. Nevermind.

Esther let it drop. It was at that point that Megsy realized that Esther didn't know she was half vampire.

Esther: Right. Let us go outside to do the spell. We must get your friend from out of the basement. They walked down to the basement. Megsy covered her mouth in horror as she saw a dead body on the floor. She recognized it as the man who was one of Liz's men that they had had trouble with before.

Esther: He was trying to free Alaric. I'm afraid one of my sons... killed him. You see this is why the monstrosity that is vampires needs to be destroyed. Megsy just nodded, speechless. Esther unlocked the cage and dragged Alaric out.

Alaric: Where are you taking me?

No one answered. Esther dragged him outside with Megsy closely following behind. They found the spot with the circle of candles where the spell was supposed to be performed. The candles were placed strategically on a pentagram that had been drawn with chalk. Finn stepped into the middle as Esther lit the candles and began chanting. After chanting, Esther looked at Megsy.

Esther: They are connected now. Kill one and they all die.

Megsy: But what do you need Alaric for?

Esther: I shall make him into the ultimate vampire hunter. He shall become a monster to defeat the monsters.

Megsy: But... you can't do that...

Esther: I can and I will. I am the original witch. I can do what I please.

She drew a chalk outline around Alaric and began chanting. There was fear in Alaric's eyes. Esther stopped chanting and suddenly anger and disgust replaced the fear in Alaric's eyes. Megsy gasped in shock and her hands went to her mouth in horror.

Megsy: Oh my god. How could you.

She shouted at Esther.

She looked at Alaric and tears stung at the corner of her eyes.

Esther: He will be a vampire hunter by midnight tomorrow night.

Megsy rushed over to Alaric.

Megsy: Alaric?

Alaric: Megsy? W-What... What's going on what happened?

Megsy: She cast a spell on you. By tomorrow... you won't be yourself anymore.

Esther: No you won't. You will be so much better.

Megsy: Why do you need a vampire hunter if killing your children kills all vampires?

Esther: To kill them, and in case my first plan fails.

Megsy: reverse the spell on Alaric or I won't help you.

Esther: It's too late dear. I can't reverse it now. And you must help me.

Alaric: Megsy? I didn't think you cared.

Megsy: But I do care rick.

She smiled sadly at him. She took a deep breath and looked at Esther.

Megsy: Fine. I'll help you. But you can't include any more of my non-vampire friends.

Esther: Understood. It is agreed.

Just then Damon, Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Klaus, Rebekah, Tyler, Kol, Finn, Elijiah, Bonnie, and Jeremy walked in on Megsy and Esther shaking hands. Little David was being taken care of by Liz for the night.

Caroline: Megsy... what are you doing?

Damon: Have you made some kind of deal with her? Why?

Megsy: Yes I have Damon. As for why, because it interests me.

Elen: What's the deal?

She looked down not answering Elena.

Stefan: What's the deal Megsy?

Megsy: A plan. To help Esther kill the originals.

Bonnie: But... That'll kill all vampires...

Caroline: And here you had us fooled thinking you were back.

Elena: When you weren't.

Elena finished for her. Damon just looked at her shaking his head.

Damon: You said you loved me.

Megsy: I do love you Damon. It's because I love you that I do this.

xxx

So how is this chapter? Is it okay? You think she's gonna go through with it? Even after Esther did that to Alaric? I think they've both flipped the rails. WHat do you thinks gonna happen? Please review. Thnx.

xxx


	14. Surprise,Surprise Megsy what u up to?

Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon vol. 2

A/N: This is the much-awaited sequel to Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon. I have seen series two now, and it was frikkin' awesome, so this will be set after most of the events of series two have happened. (Except for Jeremy not dying when he overdosed himself and other events that would interfere with my version of events that followed in the last story) And I'm going to make those events have been set over a year, so David would be one in this story and all the characters would be a year older. This will mostly be about Damon and Megsy's wedding and the events around it. But I'm going to bring the two originals that appeared in series 2 into it. Klaus and Elijah are coming to town. Yay! Let's say Klaus left town after breaking the hybrid curse that was placed on him. And Klaus comes back because he believes that Megsy holds the key to a strong power greater than his as he sees no other way to explain how Megsy had David. But will Elijah be on Klaus's side or Megsy and Damon's? Hopefully he'll be pissed at Klaus for staking him. But you know what they say, blood is thicker than water. And will Klaus put Megsy on edge? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries. I **only** own the characters of David and Megsy

Xxx

A/N: Last Time: The originals are back and joined at the hip. The original witch is back and Megsy has helped her to cast a spell to link the originals together so that if you kill one, they all die. There was a big party to distract from the spell.

Elijah: Why did you take the coffins, undagger my family, including my family and bring them back here? It doesn't make any sense. - What exactly is Megsy doing? What's her plan? What's she got up her sleeve?

Megsy: So what I want from you is an IOU. - Elijah owes Megsy a favor.

Esther has done something terrible to Alaric. By midnight the next day he is to turn into an evil vampire vampire hunter.

- Megsy has Damon's car. - She thought she'd borrow it.

The double agent of Liz's is dead.

Megsy and Caroline went shopping and Megsy admitted that her emotions were back on. Later on at the party Stefan, Elena and Damon find out, but later on she betrays them. Are her feelings back on or is it some kind of trick?

Megsy: But I am sorry. For everything. - Megsy apologizes to Damon.

Little did he know she was plotting with the original witch and her son to kill all vampires.

Alaric and Jeremy's time

Megsy: Oh I'm just mixing things up a bit.

Esther: Are you going to be all right with this? You do realize that killing all vampires' means killing your friends as well.

Megsy: I realize that.

Esther: Why would you kill your friends?

Megsy: I wanna shake things up a bit.

Esther let it drop. It was at that point that Megsy realized that Esther didn't know she was half vampire.

Esther: They are connected now. Kill one and they all die.

Megsy: But what do you need Alaric for?

Esther: I shall make him into the ultimate vampire hunter. He shall become a monster to defeat the monsters

She looked at Alaric and tears stung at the corner of her eyes.

Esther: He will be a vampire hunter by midnight tomorrow night.

Megsy rushed over to Alaric.

Megsy: Alaric?

Alaric: Megsy? W-What... What's going on what happened?

Megsy: She cast a spell on you. By tomorrow... you won't be yourself anymore.

Megsy: reverse the spell on Alaric or I won't help you.

Megsy: Fine. I'll help you. But you can't include any more of my non-vampire friends.

Esther: Understood. It is agreed.

Just then Damon, Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Klaus, Rebekah, Tyler, Kol, Finn, Elijah, Bonnie, and Jeremy walked in on Megsy and Esther shaking hands. Little David was being taken care of by Liz for the night.

Damon: Have you made some kind of deal with her? Why?

Megsy: Yes I have Damon. As for why, because it interests me.

Megsy: A plan. To help Esther kill the originals.

Bonnie: But... That'll kill all vampires...

Caroline: And here you had us fooled thinking you were back.

Elena: When you weren't.

Damon: You said you loved me.

Megsy: I do love you Damon. It's because I love you that I do this.

Xxx

Chapter 14: Surprise surprise, Megsy what u up to?

As soon as she said it, she flashed over to Esther, surprising her and snapping her neck. Finn flashed over to her, but it was too late for him to do anything.

Finn: Noooo.

Megsy smirked evilly at him.

Megsy: Careful, or your next.

Finn: You kill me; you kill your friends here. And all vampires. That is what I wish, so kill me.

Megsy laughed menacingly.

Megsy: Oh I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to do much much worse.

She waved a hand and tilted her head, throwing Finn against the wall with such force that a few bricks tumbled out, trapping him under a pile of rubble. Just then Klaus and the rest of the originals stepped forwards and began to fight her. Damon, Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie and Jeremy tried to rush forward to help her but she trapped them behind 20 force fields. That would take even Bonnie a while to get out of.

Megsy: This is my fight.

Rebekah came at her, but Megsy ducked out of the way, and tripped her up, using a sweep kick. She stood up as Kol came at her and flipped over him, landing on her feet behind him. She then extends her leg, kicking behind her, knocking him down. Klaus came at her and extending his werewolf teeth and bit her wrist but nobody seemed to see it. She let out a small gasp in pain and looked him in the eyes. Elijah came up to them but instead of fighting, he stood calmly in the middle of it.

Elijah: Stop!

The originals turned to look at him.

Elijah: Think about this carefully, what has she really done? Leave her be. She's no threat to us. Our deceitful mother tricked her. The originals nodded and let her go. Megsy walked calmly away. She looked up to Elijah.

Megsy: Thanks.

Elijah: This makes us even.

She smiled and laughed lightly.

Megsy: No it doesn't. But I'll let it go.

Elijah raised an eyebrow.

Elijah: Not like you to let things go.

She looked back at Klaus, he had retracted his fangs.

Megsy: I think it's time for things to change.

She then looked back at Elijah.

Megsy: Don't you?

Elijah: Agreed. Go now.

She nodded and walked off, offering a hand to Alaric as she did so. He gratefully accepted it and they walked off. She waved a hand and released her friends from the force fields trapping them. They all ran after her. Megsy and Alaric got in Damon's car and drove off. They all stared as the car headed back to the Salvatore house.

Damon: She's headed home.

Stefan: Home sounds good right about now. I think we should all gone home. It's been a long day.

Xxx

WITH MEGSY AND ALARIC ON WAY BACK TO SALVATORE HOUSE

Megsy: I'm so sorry Alaric. I didn't know she'd do that to you. I wish I did something to stop her.

A single tear rolled down Megsy's cheek.

Alaric: There was nothing you could do Megsy.

Megsy: Maybe not, but now I'm going to do everything in my power to reverse the spell.

Alaric nodded.

Alaric: Thank you. But Megsy?

Megsy: Yeah?

Alaric: What game are you playing?

Megsy: I'm not too sure. But I know one thing. If you and me are going out, we're going out with a bang.

Alaric: What do you mean, you and me?

Megsy: I mean you're not the only one dying Alaric. Klaus bit me.

Alaric's eyes widened.

Alaric: What are you gonna do?

Megsy: Nothing I can do. If Klaus wants me dead, he's not going to offer me a cure any time soon. But you have to continue Alaric. I'm gonna make sure of that. Just don't tell anyone. Not yet.

Alaric: Well then ok but I'll make sure you continue to live.

Megsy: I don't think that's going to happen. And so there's something I need to do.

Alaric: What's that?

Megsy smirked maliciously, although the pain in her eyes contrasted the malicious smile.

Xxx

Megsy pulled up outside the Salvatore boarding house. She and Alaric got out the car and walked through the door. Everyone seemed to be there. Tyler, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and Jeremy were all there. Megsy smiled mischievously.

Megsy: Hi everyone.

Elena: Hey. Are you ok?

Megsy: Just peachy (!)

Damon: Killing Esther was your plan all along. Wasn't it?

Megsy looked at Damon, her smiled dropping.

Megsy: Maybe. But I still cast the spell that links the originals together.

Damon: You're pretending you don't care if we die, so they watch their backs. You've got them on the run.

Megsy looked down quickly, averting Damon's eyes. _Damn it. _She thought. _Damon knows me too well. _A light bulb clicked in Megsy's mind. _I know._

Megsy: Think you know me, do you Damon? Well. I bet you didn't predict I would do this.

She rushed over to Jeremy, grabbed him so he couldn't move and raised a stake to his chest. Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, Stefan, Damon and Elena all stood up in alarm.

Stefan: Megsy no.

Elena: Listen to me Megsy. You don't wanna do this. Think about what you're doing.

Megsy rolled her eyes.

Megsy: Oh shut up Elena. Jeremy's not gonna be the only one to die today. Esther and I cast a spell on Alaric. He'll be an evil vampire hunter by midnight tomorrow.

Alaric: Megsy-

Megsy could tell he was about to speak up that she hadn't actually cast that spell, so she glared at him, and, using her magic, made it so he couldn't speak. She then smiled and staked Jeremy. he fell to the floor, dead.

Megsy: Well look at that.

She looked at Damon.

Megsy: I guess you don't really know me that well. Do you Damon.

She grinned evilly and flashed out the door, taking Alaric with her. They all looked horrified as they ran over to Jeremy. Elena checked his pulse and gasped, tears rapidly flowing down her face.

Elena: He's dead. She killed him Stefan. I hate her.

Stefan nodded and sat next to Elena, wrapping his arms around her comfortingly.

Stefan: I never thought she would do something like this.

Caroline: Nor did I.

Tyler: She always seemed so innocent. Cocky and arrogant, but innocent.

Bonnie: I didn't always get along with her and now I see why.

Spat Bonnie with hatred.

Caroline: I can't believe Jeremy's gone.

Stefan: She's too dangerous to live. We're gonna have to kill her...

Stefan looked to Damon but Damon's eyes just widened, as he stood there speechless.

Stefan: Damon? Damon?

He shook his head.

Damon: We can't kill her.

Stefan: Then what do you suggest.

Damon: Imprison her, like you once did to me, with the vervain.

Stefan: We can imprison her, but the vervain won't do any damage.

Damon: Just imprison her then.

Stefan nodded.

Stefan: Ok. But Damon... If it doesn't work, she'll have to be dealt with.

Damon looked angry, his eyes filled with pain and hurt and sorrow.

Damon: Fine.

He spat, before flashing out the door. Jeremy sat up suddenly, taking the stake out and tossig it aside, and gasped, his eyes widening. Everyone looked at him in shock.

Elena: Jeremy?

Stefan: But... thats not possible.

Jeremy just looked at them all, obviously shocked himself.

Xxx

Ok. This chapter ok for ya? So I'm still not sure what Megsy's up to here. She killed Jeremy! And he came back without the ring. How is that possible? Damon doesn't know he came back and is still angry with the others for thinking about killing Megsy. Megsy seems to be splitting the group apart. She's their weakness, especially when it comes to Damon. Alaric will become an evil vampire hunter soon. Will Bonnie or Megsy find a way to stop that? Also Megsy's been bitten and will die soon unless she can get Klaus' blood. Find out what happens next time on The Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon vol. 2.

Xxx


	15. Chapter 15: A sad departure

Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon vol. 2

A/N: This is the much-awaited sequel to Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon. I have seen series two now, and it was frikkin' awesome, so this will be set after most of the events of series two have happened. (Except for Jeremy not dying when he overdosed himself and other events that would interfere with my version of events that followed in the last story) And I'm going to make those events have been set over a year, so David would be one in this story and all the characters would be a year older. This will mostly be about Damon and Megsy's wedding and the events around it. But I'm going to bring the two originals that appeared in series 2 into it. Klaus and Elijah are coming to town. Yay! Let's say Klaus left town after breaking the hybrid curse that was placed on him. And Klaus comes back because he believes that Megsy holds the key to a strong power greater than his as he sees no other way to explain how Megsy had David. But will Elijah be on Klaus's side or Megsy and Damon's? Hopefully he'll be pissed at Klaus for staking him. But you know what they say, blood is thicker than water. And will Klaus put Megsy on edge? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries. I **only** own the characters of David and Megsy

Xxx

A/N: Can I just say that I am so so so so so so sorry i didn't get this to you sooner. I've had major writer block latelly. Plus i've been working on a billion other stories. I meant to update sooner but i have been so so busy lately. Busy with college, college homework, busier social life, work, etc. Also, whenever i've had the time to post i feel like mentally i cant. I just keep putting it off. Hopefully this chapter will be ok, but the block is still there and I'm a little off. So sorry for the delay and sorry if this chapter is complete shit/rubbish. :( hopefully it'll be ok. xx So read on xx

Previously on The Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon vol. 2: /N: Last Time: The originals are back and joined at the hip. The original witch is back and Megsy has helped her to cast a spell to link the originals together so that if you kill one, they all die. There was a big party to distract from the spell.

Esther has done something terrible to Alaric. By midnight the next day he is to turn into an evil vampire vampire hunter.

- Megsy has Damon's car. Megsy: Oh I'm just mixing things up a bit.

Esther: He will be a vampire hunter by midnight tomorrow night.

Esther's dead.

- Finn's trapped under a pile of rocks. Pretty sure he'll get out of it soon though. need to unlink originals. originals aren't too fond of Megsy right now, but could easily forgive her. Elijiah's on her side throughout. So is alaric.

WITH MEGSY AND ALARIC ON WAY BACK TO SALVATORE HOUSE

Megsy: I'm so sorry Alaric. I didn't know she'd do that to you. I wish I did something to stop her.

Megsy: Maybe not, but now I'm going to do everything in my power to reverse the spell. - megsy be's her true self with alaric. trying to find a way to reverse Esther's spell on alaric.

Megsy: Klaus bit me. - both megsy AND alaric are dying :(

- killing an original kills their line of vampires. werewolf bite kills a vampire

- Megsy killed Jeremy. Why? I'm not sure. But he came back to life so we're all good.

Stefan: She's too dangerous to live. We're gonna have to kill her...

Damon: Imprison her, like you once did to me, with the vervain. - plotting to imprison her, if it doesn't work, they plan to kill her. Damon's not too happy about it.

- bring David back. liz is looking after him. -

Chapter 15: A sad departure

Megsy and Alaric were driving in Damon's car away from the boarding house. Megsy waved her hand at Alaric, undoing the spell she'd put on him to stop him speaking. Alaric took a deep breath, and then looked at Megsy, anger and hurt clear on his face.

Alaric: What the hell was that?!

Megsy stared ahead, looking solemn but blank.

Megsy: What was what?

Alaric: Damn it! Don't play games with me Megsy! You know what!

She turned her head to the side to face him. Her eyes were watering slightly. Tears threatened to spill. Alaric's expression softened slightly. He sighed and shook his head, frowning.

Alaric: Why'd you do it? It's Jeremy.

Alaric's eyes were now watering. A single tear ran down he's cheek. Megsy's eyes dropped to the floor and she slowly spun her head back round to face the road. She pulled her head up and sighed. Alaric stiffened and forcefully turned her head to face him. Considering she was a vampire, this was not an easy she willingly let him turn her head to face him.

Alaric: Why?!

He spat at her angrily. She looked him directly in the eyes. She surprised him with what she said next.

Megsy: He's ok.

Alaric look disgusted as his eyes widened.

Alaric: How can you say that?! He's dead!

Megsy's eyes flickered down to his jacket pocket. She reached over and pulled his phone. She flipped over and held it out to him. She raised one eybrow. She nodded to the phone.

Megsy: Call him.

Alaric looked at the phone suspiciously. He hesitantly reached out for the phone. He then looked up to Megsy, searching her eyes eyes for a tell. Megsy tilted her head sympathetically.

Megsy: Call him Alaric.

She said softly. Alaric took the phone and began dialling Jeremy's number. He lifted it to his ear. After three rings, a voice answered.

?: Hello?

Alaric: Jeremy?

xxx

AT THE SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

Tyler, Jeremy, Caroline, Stefan, Damon, Elena, and Matt were all standing around in the Salvatore Boarding house thinking of a plan of how to deal with Megsy.

Stefan: So how do you propose we do this?

Damon: I don't want to do this at all Stefan!

Stefan: Well neither do I, Damon! But it has to be done!

Stefan sighed.

Stefan: Look, I love her too. She's like a sister to me!

Damon: Then how could you suggest killing her?

Stefan: Because! She's...

Damon and Stefan's shouting match, was interrupted by Elena finishing Stefan's sentence.

Elena: Dangerous. She's dangerous.

They both stopped to look at her, becoming still and silent. Damon sighed and nodded solemnly.

Damon: Fine. But we do it my way first. And if it doesn't work, we'll figure something else out.

Bonnie: Damon.

Damon: No Bonnie.

Damon's hands balled into fists and he stormed out the door. The rest of them just shook their heads sadly, frowning solemnly, as he exited. Stefan put his head in his hands.

Stefan: Am I doing the right thing here?

Elena put a hand on his back reassuringly.

Elena: Yes, Stefan. You are.

He looked to her and smiled at her. He then looked up to the rest of them.

Stefan: What do you guys think?

Tyler: She needs to be stopped.

He sighed and put his hands in his pockets, crossing his legs and leaning against the wall. Caroline was right beside him.

Caroline: I love her but... There needs to be an end to this.

Matt shook his head.

Matt: She's lost it man.

Bonnie: She's a monster.

She spat viciously.

Jeremy: I'm just... still a little frazzled. I'm confused. Why did she kill me? I don't understand her reasons.

Tyler: She doesn't appear to have any.

Stefan: Tyler's right. She doesn't have a reason. She's not playing by the rules anymore. She's gone off the deep end.

Jeremy: But Stefan. You seem like you know her better than anyone. You must have some idea of what she's up to?

Stefan just shook his head.

Stefan: Nope. not a clue. The thing about Megsy is that she's unpredictable. You never know what to expect next. And with the switch turned off... It makes her even more dangerous.

Caroline: Stefan's right. She just... seemed so convincing when she confessed her emotions were back on. It doesn't make any sense.

They all frowned, deep in thought about it.

Tyler clapped his hands together and leaned forward, looking to everybody.

Tyler: Right. So what's our plan of action?

Stefan coughed deliberately and straightened up.

Stefan: Right. I think we should mix some vervain with some witch hazel. A strong dosage. That should put her down for a while. but we won't have long.

They all nodded.

Caroline: i think I should do it. She least expects me. I'll call her and ask her to come round mine for a drink and to talk.

Stefan: Agreed.

Tyler: Just be careful. I don't want you getting hurt.

Caroline smiled sweetly at her hybrid boyfriend.

Caroline: I'll be okay.

Tyler: All the same.

She smiled again and he smiled sweetly back at her.

Bonnie: I'll get the witch hazel.

Stefan: And we've already got vervain.

Elena: What about Damon?

Stefan: I think it's best we try not to include him. It pains him too much to hurt her.

Elena nodded.

Elena: Through everything he still loves her.

It was silent for a while until eventually Jeremy's phone broke the silence. He pulled it out of his pocket and read the caller ID.

Jeremy: It's Alaric.

Jeremy's eyes widened as he realized Alaric still thought he was dead.

Jeremy: Hang on. Alaric thinks I'm dead. So why's he calling me?

Matt: I don't know man. Answer it and find out.

Jeremy answered the phone and put it on speakerphone. The other stayed silent as a voice came through the phone.

Jeremy: Hello?

Alaric: Jeremy?

Jeremy: Hey Alaric.

Alaric: But... you were dead.

Jeremy: yeah but somehow I came back. I'm not sure how but I did. I'm okay. Really.

Alaric: Good. I... I thought...

Jeremy: I'm ok now Alaric. Why did you call my number if you thought I was dead?

Alaric: Megsy... Megsy said... Never mind. I'm just glad you're okay.

Jeremy: yeah I'm fine. But what about you? Megsy whisked you away pretty quickly.

Alaric: I'll be fine. She's not gonna hurt me.

Jeremy rose an eyebrow.

Jeremy: Oh? How can you be sure?

Megsy's voice suddenly came through the phone.

Megsy: I can hear you, you know.

Alaric: She has no need to. She just needs to keep me away. I'll be gone soon enough.

Jeremy suddenly looked sad.

Jeremy: Right...

Elena: Ask them where they're headed.

Megsy: Wouldn't you like to know.

Elena: You don't seem surprized that Jeremy's alive.

Megsy faltered for a moment.

Megsy: Er... Minor setback. I'll get him next time.

Elena scowled. The other frowned and twitched their noses.

Megsy: bye now.

IN THE CAR.

Alaric: Bye Jeremy.

He called as he hung up the phone. He looked to Megsy, surprised. Realization spread across his face.

Alaric: You knew he would be all right, didn't you?

Megsy shrugged her shoulders.

Megsy: Maybe.

Alaric rose an eyebrow and Megsy sighed.

Megsy: Yes. I knew. I like Jeremy. I cast a spell to make sure he'd be all right.

Alaric tilted his head.

Alaric: Then why'd you do it?

Megsy looked at the bite mark on her wrist.

Megsy: To make everybody hate me before I died. This way they won't miss me.

Alaric: That's not true. They will still miss you.

Megsy: nope. They will have unresolved feelings about me at best. And that's the way I want it.

Megsy smirked.

Megsy: Better than them crying over me.

Alaric just shook his head.

Alaric: Oh Megsy...

A short while later and they were at Liz's house.

Alaric: What are we doing here?

Megsy's face was filled with pain, her eyes especially, but she kept a calm and icy exterior.

Megsy: I need to say goodbye to my son.

Alaric's eyes filled with sympathy for her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at him.

Alaric: You really believe you won't get the cure in time, don't you?

Megsy: Yeah.

Came her soft reply.

Megsy: I do.

The two of them got out of the car and walked over to the door of The Forbes' residence. Megsy knocked on the door. Liz opened it, saw Megsy, and immediately went to shut it. Megsy put her foot in the way.

Megsy: Liz, please. I'm just here to see David.

Liz: You're not taking him.

Megsy: I'm not. He's safer with you.

Liz opened the door wider. She looked really surprised at Megsy. Her eyebrows creased as she frowned and tilted her head to the side questioningly.

Megsy: I just want to see him. Please.

Liz looked to Alaric, noticing for the first time.

Liz: Hi Alaric.

Alaric: Hey Liz. Just let her in.

Liz: Caroline called me. She told me everything.

Megsy just shook her head and shoved past Liz. Liz looked shocked but quickly regained composure. She sighed and moved out of the way to let Alaric in. As Megsy came in to the sitting room, she saw Caroline.

Megsy: Caroline. I thought you were at the boarding house.

Caroline: I was. We all went home a while ago.

Caroline held up a bottle.

Caroline: Drink? And we can talk.

Megsy shook her head.

Megsy: No thanks. I just came to see David.

Alaric appeared behind Megsy.

Caroline: i see you've still kept him your prisoner.

Megsy rolled her eyes and then winced. Caroline stood up alarmed.

Caroline: Megsy are you okay?

Megsy waved her away.

Megsy: I'm fine.

Caroline caught sight of something on Megsy's wrist and grabbed it. She rolled up Megsy's leave and saw the bite mark. She met her friends eyes.

Caroline: Who did this? Why didn't you tell me? Is this why you killed Jeremy? But then, no that doesn't make sense. Did Tyler bite you?

Megsy pulled her wrist away.

Megsy: Caroline calm down.

Alaric chuckled a little behind her. It was typical Caroline.

Megsy: Klaus bit me. Not like he's gonna give me the cure any time soon. If Klaus wants me dead then I'm dead. So I'm gonna die. So I thought I'd kill Jeremy to make you hate me. That way you guys wouldn't miss me as much. And I came here to say goodbye to my son.

Megsy's eyes began to water. She rubbed at her eyes. Caroline hugged her friend, then held her at arms length.

Caroline: But stilll, why would you kill Jeremy. Unless you knew he would come back.

Megsy looked down and said nothing, but her silence says everything.

Caroline: Oh my god, you knew he would come back.

Caroline smiled, jumping and clapping excitedly. She hugged her friend with much enthusiasm. Megsy hugged her lightly back, smiling as well.

Caroline let go and smiled brightly at her.

Caroline: Don't worry. We're gonna get you that cure.

Megsy: Thanks care. I still need to say goodbye to David, though.

Alaric: We completely understand. Take your time. We'll be in the other room.

Caroline: But you're still wearing the dress you wore to the ball.

Megsy looked down at her appearance. Caroline was right. She was still wearing her black tutu dress with sparkly black converse. Her chocolate brown hair was tucked behind her ears. Caroline had changed into a white top with a picture of a cat on it, a bright green leather jacket, a short dark green pencil skirt, tights and plain white sneakers. Alaric was wearing a brown leather jacket, a plain black top, distressed jeans and black dress shoes. Megsy frowned.

Megsy: I don't have anything else. I can't exactly go back to the boarding house to get my clothes.

Caroline dragged her into her bedroom.

Caroline: You can borrow some of my clothes. Caroline pulled out some clothes, holding them up against Megsy as she did so.

Caroline: These will suit you. Try them.

Megsy frowned but reluctantly tried them on. She and Caroline then walked back into the sitting room where Alaric and David were waiting. Megsy was now wearing a black and white striped top, a birght yellow leather jacket, a belt over a blue wavy skirt, tights and black and white striped heels. Megsy looked at them expectantly. Caroline just stood there clueless. Alaric finally got the message and practically dragged Caroline out the room. Megsy approached David, and kneeled down in front of him.

Megsy: Hey sweetie.

David: Hey mommy. What was all that about?

Megsy: Well sweetie. Mommy was bitten by a werewolf and because mommy's a vampire...

She took a deep breath.

Megsy: It mean I'm gonna die soon, baby.

David started to cry.

David: But mommy, I don't want you to die. Will you go to heaven?

Megsy: I don't know. Maybe.

Megsy was crying as well now.

Megsy: Look you've started me off.

She joked halfheartedly.

David: Please mommy, don't leave me. You've already been gone enough lately.

Megsy put a hand to her mouth and sobbed. She dropped her hand.

Megsy: I know sweetie. I'm so so so so so so sorry about that. but I can't help it. it's not my choice. If it was I would stay, you know that.

Both her and david were in tears now.

Megsy: This is the last time we'll see each other.

David shook his head violently and started screaming.

David: No no no no no.

Megsy put her hands on his shoulder to keep him still.

Megsy: Baby. it will be ok.

David kept shaking his head violently. Megsy let go of his arms.

David: No it won't mommy. It will never be ok again.

Megsy nodded and looked down before looking back up at her son. She cupped his face in her hand.

Megsy: You'll still have Daddy, and uncle jeremy, uncle Alaric, uncle Stefan, Uncle Tyler, Uncle Matt, Aunty Elena, Aunty Caroline, and Aunty Bonnie.

David just nodded sadly.

Megsy: But you mustn't tell them about this talk.

David: Why not mommy?

Megsy: Because it has to be our secret okay?

She raised a finger to her lips.

Megsy: Shh.

David nodded again.

David: Ok mommy.

She let her hand drop and stroked his hair.

Megsy: Good boy.

She kissed his head and stood up.

Megsy: Goodbye David. I love you.

David: Bye bye mommy. I love you too.

Megsy hesitantly left the house. Alaric and Caroline were waiting for her outside. They both hugged her as she came out.

Alaric: That must have been hard.

Megsy just nodded solemnly.

Megsy: Where do we go from here, Alaric? We're both dying. I've looked in all my books and I still can't find a spell or anything to save you.

Alaric: Maybe we're both doomed.

Megsy: Maybe we are. Maybe we're both just gonna die...

Caroline just looked at the two of them frowning, and shaking her head sadly.

Megsy: Time for you to get your goodbye Alaric. Caroline get everybody to come to the Gilbert house to say their goodbyes. I still haven't found a reversal spell but I'm working on it. But we're running out of time.

Alaric: Best say goodbye just in case.

Alaric finished for her. Megsy smiled sadly and nodded, agreeing.

Caroline: I'll get everybody there. It's easy enough.

Megsy frowned looking to Caroline.

Megsy: Earlier you asked if Tyler bit me? Why would Tyler bite me? Unless...

Caroline bit her lip and suddenly looked very guilty. Megsy's eyes widened in shock as she realized something.

Megsy: You were planning to kill me!

Caroline: Well yes, but...

Megsy: I thought I smelt vervain! It was in the drink, wasn't it?

Caroline looked down guiltily.

Caroline: Yes.

Megsy shook her head angrily.

Megsy: I expected better of you Caroline.

Caroline: Well I know better now. I know the truth. The others still plan to kill you. Tell them the truth and they'll forgive you.

Megsy: I don't want forgiveness. Let them kill me! It's not like it's gonna make a difference!

Alaric: Megsy, don't be irrational.

Megsy: I'm not being irrational Alaric!

Alaric: You can't die with them having unresolved feelings about you.

Megsy: I can and I will!

Megsy paused.

Megsy: And how come you guys can forgive Damon for killing Jeremy, but you can't forgive me?!

Both Alaric and Caroline opened their mouths to speak but nothing came out. Megsy crossed her arms angrily. She scowled and flashed away. Caroline and Alaric looked at each other and sighed, starting to make their way to the Gilbert house.

xxx

AT THE SALVATORE HOUSE

As Megsy angrily burst through the door, she was that everybody else was still there. Tyler, Jeremy, Stefan, Matt, Elena, and Bonnie. The only one missing was Damon. They all turned to look at her.

Megsy: Why?

She asked angrily.

Stefan: Why what?

Megsy: Why... can you forgive Damon for killing Jeremy but not me?!

Their eyes widened slightly as she said this.

Elena: You're upset...

Megsy: Damn right, I'm upset! How is that fair? That Damon gets off easy for doing the same thing and you all plot to kill me?

Tyler: You've become dangerous.

Megsy turned to face Tyler and rose an eyebrow.

Megsy: And how is Damon not dangerous when he's done exactly the same thing?!

Bonnie: You've hurt people.

Megsy turned to face Bonnie.

Megsy: So has Damon. I thought you'd be with me on this. You hate Damon. You led me to him when I wanted to kill him.

Bonnie looked down.

Bonnie: No comment.

Megsy rolled her eyes. Stefan looked at Megsy's outfit.

Stefan: What are you wearing?

Megsy: You mean this?

She pointed to her outfit. Stefan nodded.

Megsy: It's Caroline's. I was still in my dress from the dance.

Stefan: Bright for you. And girly.

Megsy frowned in disgust.

Megsy: Yeah. It is.

Megsy shook her head.

Megsy: I'm not here to discuss outfits Stefan! You're like a brother to me! And you plotted this didn't you?

Stefan just nodded. Megsy shook her head in disgust.

Megsy: I thought I was like a sister to you!

Stefan: You are!

Megsy: You're plotting to kill me!

Elena: You really are upset. But if you're upset, then that means you're emotions really are back on. You weren't lying.

Megsy: No. I wasn't.

Elena: That just makes the fact you killed Jeremy worse.

Megsy came closer to Elena and got up in her face, standing a little to close for comfort. Her body language was threatening.

Megsy: Wanna know why I did it Elena? To make you all hate me. And look...

She took a few steps back.

Megsy: It worked. We're all going to the gilbert residence to say goodbye to Alaric. Be there. He needs your support.

They all frowned.

Jeremy: What do you care? And we still have time to figure out a spell. Right Bonnie?

Bonnie: I still can't find anything.

Megsy: Me either.

Bonnie: And it's almost midnight.

Megsy winced and doubled other, retching up blood. Everyone's eyes widened as they stared at her as she did this. Megsy looked up at them then quickly flashed off.

xxx

LATER ON AT THE GILBERT HOUSE

Alaric, Caroline, Megsy, Jeremy, Matt, Liz, Carol, Elena, Stefan, David and Tyler were all at The Gilbert house to say goodbye to Alaric. They were all looking at Alaric with tears in their eyes. There wasn't one dry eye in the house. Just then, Damon walked through the door.

Damon: What's going on here?

Matt: We're saying goodbye to Mr. Saltzman.

Damon: But Bonnie found a reversal spell, right?

Bonnie shook her head.

Bonnie: No Damon. I couldn't find anything.

Damon's eyes began to water slightly. He looked at Alaric.

Damon: Well we've had some good times haven't we Ric?

Alaric: We sure have buddy.

Matt: Goodbye Mr. Saltzman.

Alaric: Matt.

Tyler: Goodbye Mr. Saltzman.

Alaric: Tyler.

Carol: Goodbye Alaric.

Alaric: Carol.

Liz: Goodbye Alaric.

Alaric: Liz.

Caroline: Goodbye Mr. Saltzman.

Alaric: Goodbye Caroline.

Jeremy: Goodbye Alaric.

Alaric: Goodbye Jeremy. Look after your sister.

Jeremy nodded.

Elena: Goodbye Ric.

Alaric: Goodbye Elena. Try not to get into too much trouble.

Elena just smiled weakly. By now, everyone was crying heavily. Except for Damon and Megsy. Their eyes were watering but they were trying their best not to cry. Megsy looked at the new marble clock that was on the wall.

Megsy: Not long till midnight now. Well Alaric, I believe we've said our goodbye.

Alaric nodded.

Alaric: It's like you said. If we're going out, we're going out with a bang.

Megsy just smiled. The others frowned.

Stefan: what does she mean by we're?

Megsy paused, trying to figure out what to say. Caroline bit her lip. It was obvious she wanted to say something. after a short while, she just blurted it out.

Caroline: Klaus bit Megsy and now she's dying! That's why she killed Jeremy. To make us hate her so we wouldn't miss her. She cast a spell to make sure he would come back. She'd never of done it otherwise.

They all stared at Caroline, shocked at her outburst, and then turned to Megsy, shock still on their faces.

Tyler i thought... I just thought you'd lost it.

Damon: You're dying?

Matt: that sucks. But hey, at least you're not evil.

Jeremy: So that's how I came back. That was your plan all along.

David: Mommy told me but she told me not to tell.

David started sobbing. They all stared at him, their eyes full of sadness and sympathy.

Stefan: How long ago where you bitten?

Megsy: It was when I got into that fight with the originals.

Bonnie: That was ages ago. You don't have much time left.

Elena: I guess this is goodbye to both you and Alaric...

Megsy: I guess. Just... Before I die, can you ever forgive me?

All: Of course.

Megsy: Thanks guys.

They all came up and hugged Megsy and Alaric.

Damon: I can't believe this is happening.

Just then Alaric's eyes rolled back and he collapsed. Megsy started coughing up blood. She looked really sick and really week. She fell to her knees and then collapsed on the floor next to Alaric.

All: Megsy! Alaric!

xxx

A/N: Ok I hope this chapter was okay for you. I spend quite a long time on it. Probably not that long. Only about two hours but still... I hope it was all good. Please tell me if I've made any mistakes, editing or otherwise. I wanted to show Megsy for who she really is in this chapter. I think we might be coming to our epic conclusion soon. But we'll see. Did you like my little mother/son moment with David and Megsy. I was trying to make it emotional but I'm not sure if i managed it. I was also trying to make Alaric's goodbye emotional. It was quite emotional in the tv series. Please tell me what you think. So it's Caroline, Alaric and Megsy together, but mainly Alaric and megsy. What a pair, huh? They're awesome. Caroline's pretty cool too. Will Megsy and Alaric be okay? Or will neither of them ever be ok again? It doesn't look like Damon and Megsy's wedding is ever gonna take place does it? :( xx poor Damon. They all know why megsy killed jeremy now. Find all this out next time on The Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon vol. 2. Please read and review. I'd love to know what you think. thanks :D I love all my readers for all my stories. Virtual giftbaskets for all of you!

xxx


	16. Chapter 16: A shock to remember

Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon vol. 2

A/N: This is the much-awaited sequel to Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon. I have seen series two now, and it was frikkin' awesome, so this will be set after most of the events of series two have happened. (Except for Jeremy not dying when he overdosed himself and other events that would interfere with my version of events that followed in the last story) And I'm going to make those events have been set over a year, so David would be one in this story and all the characters would be a year older. This will mostly be about Damon and Megsy's wedding and the events around it. But I'm going to bring the two originals that appeared in series 2 into it. Klaus and Elijah are coming to town. Yay! Let's say Klaus left town after breaking the hybrid curse that was placed on him. And Klaus comes back because he believes that Megsy holds the key to a strong power greater than his as he sees no other way to explain how Megsy had David. But will Elijah be on Klaus's side or Megsy and Damon's? Hopefully he'll be pissed at Klaus for staking him. But you know what they say, blood is thicker than water. And will Klaus put Megsy on edge? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries. I **only** own the characters of David and Megsy

Xxx

A/N: Ok so I got some inspiration today for the next chapter and had to write it immediately! I think my last chapter went a lot better than I thought it would. It's certainly one of the longest chapters. Anyways, so in this chapter Connor's back and he's causing trouble for the vampires in mystic falls. Alaric awakes and is an evil vampire vampire hunter that can't be killed. o.o what are they gonna do about that? Megsy's dead after being forgiven. So sad ;( xx So yeah on with this chapter So read on xx

Previously on The Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon vol. 2:

A/N: Last Time: The originals are all back and joined at the hip. The original witch is back and Megsy has helped her to cast a spell to link the originals together so that if you kill one, they all die. Esther has done something terrible to Alaric. By midnight the next day he is to turn into an evil vampire vampire hunter.

- Megsy has Damon's car.

- Finn's trapped under a pile of rocks. Pretty sure he'll get out of it soon though. need to unlink originals. originals aren't too fond of Megsy right now, and don't know she's dead, except for Klaus. Elijah's on her side throughout. So was Alaric.

Megsy's dead and Alaric's an evil vampire hunter

- killing an original kills their line of vampires. werewolf bite kills a vampire

-Stefan: She's too dangerous to live. We're gonna have to kill her... - they plot to kill her just for her to die on them. They feel guilty when she reveals why she killed Jeremy, and how she knew he'd come back.

Megsy said a sad goodbye to David before she died. Everybody came to the Gilbert house to say goodbye to Megsy and Alaric.

Everyone forgave Megsy.

Damon confronts Klaus.

The others are confronted by Connor. He takes Alaric and Megsy's body with him. Alaric acts like his emotions are off but later they're back on.

Chapter 16: A shock to remember

Damon looked away, not being able to look at the sight of his dead fiancée and his best friend on the floor.

Damon: Klaus is gonna pay for this.

Damon looked at them all, upset clear in his eyes and flashed out the door.

Elena: Stefan. You should go after him. He'll be killed.

Stefan nodded and flashed out the door after Damon. Tyler followed him to help. That left Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy, Carol, Liz and David standing looking at Megsy and Alaric. Alaric suddenly gasped, sitting up. He opened his mouth and sharp white vampire fangs grew from his gums. He looked around at all of them. Jeremy took a hesitant step forward.

Jeremy: Alaric?

Alaric turned his head to look at Jeremy and quickly stood up. He smirked maliciously.

Alaric: Alaric's not here right now.

He flashed forward and grabbed Jeremy by the shoulders. He extended his fangs and bit into Jeremy's neck, beginning to drain his blood. Caroline quickly rushed forward and pushed Alaric off of him. Bonnie guided Jeremy to a chair as Jeremy held his hand to his neck. As Caroline and Alaric were fighting, Elena went to a drawer and grabbed a cloth. She wet it in the sink and tossed it to Bonnie. Bonnie caught it and handed it to Jeremy. He held it to his neck. Elena then went to the same drawer and grabbed a stake. She tossed it to Caroline. Caroline caught it and quickly staked Alaric with it. Alaric gasped, his eyes widening as he fell to the floor. Caroline took a frantic step back.

Caroline: I just killed Alaric!

She began sobbing lightly. Elena came up to her and hugged her.

Elena: No. You killed a monster.

Caroline smiled at her. Elena went over to Jeremy. She put a hand on his shoulder.

Elena: You ok Jer?

Jeremy looked up at her, his eyes meeting hers.

Jeremy: Physically, yeah. Mentally, not so much.

Elena just smiled weakly in sympathy. Just then Alaric's eyes flickered open, he pulled the stake out and stood up.

Jeremy: Oh my god!

Elena turned around to see what was happening.

Elena: Alaric.

Just then Connor came through the door into the sitting room. Connor eyed them all suspiciously.

Connor: What's going on here? I was walking past and I thought I heard a commotion.

Jeremy: Connor.

Connor: Hi Jeremy.

Elena: It's Alaric. He- He was turned into a vampire.

She pointed to Alaric. Connor nodded and rushed at Alaric, pulling out a hanky filled with vervain and placed it over Alaric's mouth. Alaric screamed and after a while collapsed to the floor.

Connor: I'll deal with him.

He bent down and examined Megsy.

Connor: Who's this?

Matt: That's our friend Megsy.

David: And my mommy.

Connor checked her pulse.

Connor: She's dead.

He examined her wrist.

Connor: A werewolf bite. A vampire must have turned her and she must then have been bitten. I'll take these two with me and deal with them.

They all just nodded. There was nothing they could do about it. After Connor left, they started talking.

Caroline: Glad Tyler wasn't here.

Carol: How come?

Caroline: He knows Tyler's a hybrid. And he thinks he's dead.

Carol just nodded.

Carol: I see.

Liz: How old was Megsy? I mean she must have been alive for some time right?

Caroline: She's 4 years older than Lexi. Lexi would be 351 if she were alive today. So that would make Megsy 355.

Bonnie: Yeah that's correct care.

Elena: Stefan told me she and Lexi were born Alexia and Megsyanne Branson in the 1600's.

Liz just nodded.

Matt: It's a long time to live just to die now.

They all just nodded in agreement.

Xxx

AT KLAUS'S PLACE.

Damon burst in looking angry. Klaus was initially surprised to see him but then smirked.

Klaus: Come looking for the cure for Megsy, have you?

Damon shook his head violently.

Damon: It's too late for that! She's dead!

Elijah looked shocked.

Elijah: niklaus what did you do?

Damon: He bit her and now she's dead.

Rebekah: And now you're here for revenge.

Damon: Damn right.

Klaus: Good luck trying.

Kol: You'll have to go through me before you get to my brother.

Damon: dude, he locked you in a box.

Kol: true.

Damon: Where's Finn?

Kol: Still under a piles of rocks.

Rebekah: We thought it best to leave him there. Just in case he wants to try any more suicide attempts while we're linked.

Damon: Oh yeah. Nothing personal to you guys. I don't mind you. I just want Klaus.

With that he charged at Klaus. Klaus just pushed him off him with ease. Then Stefan and Tyler came through the door. They had come to stop Damon, but when they saw Klaus, anger consumed them. They flashed his fangs and charged at him. All the other originals, except for Elijah joined in the fight and it turned to a massive brawl. And the originals were definitely winning. Stefan, Tyler and Damon desperately needed help.

Xxx

WITH CONNOR, ALARIC AND MEGSY'S BODY

Megsy and Alaric were chained to the wall. The chains were enforced. Alaric was just coming to. Connor came up to him.

Connor: Good you're awake. Time to die.

Connor staked Alaric but found that it did no damage. Megsy gasped and her eyes flickered open. She looked around. Alaric and Connor gasped in shock.

Connor: You were dead.

Megsy: Yeah that's what I thought.

She looked to her left and saw Alaric.

Megsy: Alaric? Where are we?

Alaric: We're in Connor's torture chamber.

She looked at the stake sticking out of Alaric's chest.

Megsy: He staked you.

Alaric: Yeah. I'm a vampire now. But I can't be killed.

Megsy: No. Esther linked your life to Elena's. If she dies you do.

Alaric: Oh.

Megsy: But are you you?

Alaric: Not sure. It hurts. I just want to turn it off. I almost killed Jeremy.

Megsy: Well I did so don't feel so bad. And you must fight to keep them on. Turning them off won't solve anything.

Alaric: Is that what you tell yourself?

Megsy smiled.

Megsy: Something like that.

Connor took the stake out of Alaric. Alaric began to pull at the chains.

Connor: Don't bother. The only thing that could possibly get out of those chains would be an original.

Megsy and Alaric frowned. Just then Megsy gasped as her eyes turned yellow. The chains broke as she transformed into a black werewolf. She charged at Connor and mauled him to death, ripping him to pieces. Alaric's eyes widened as he witnessed this. A short while later, Megsy was back to herself again. She seemed to have kept her clothes on unlike other werewolves. She stood up and looked around. She rose an eyebrow looking slightly panicked.

Megsy: Did I just turn into a werewolf?

Alaric nodded.

Alaric: Does that make you a hybrid?

Megs: I guess. But a hybrid of what? Of witch, vampire AND werewolf? Connor said the only thing that could break these chains would be an original.

Alaric: Then that makes you as powerful as one.

Megsy rose an eyebrow and looked happily shocked.

Megsy: Lets get back to the Gilbert residence.

Alaric nodded and the two made their way to the house.

Xxx

Bonnie was looking through her grimoire when she saw something.

Bonnie: It says here that a hunter leads to the cure for vampires.

Caroline: Well that's just folklore right?

Bonnie: Probably. But-

Elena: No buts Bonnie. We can't think of something like that right now. Besides, we need to go help Stefan, Damon and Tyler.

They all nodded in agreement. Just then Alaric came through the door. Caroline and Jeremy stood up in Alarm. Alaric's eyes were filled with guilt and hurt.

Alaric: I'm so sorry, Jer. I lost control.

Caroline: Mr. Saltzman?

Elena: Alaric?

Jeremy: Ric? Is that really you?

He nodded.

Alaric: It's me Jeremy. I'm so sorry.

Jeremy just nodded and they all rushed to hug him. Just then Megsy came through the door.

Megsy: hey. Anybody miss me?

They all let go of Alaric and stared at her in shock.

Megsy: That's right. I'm alive.

David rushed up to her.

David: Mommy! You're alive!

Megsy: Hey sweetie. Yeah I am and I'm not gonna die anymore.

David: Yay!

Matt: How is that possible?

Megsy: Well you know how I defy nature being witch and vampire.

Bonnie:Yeah.

Megsy: I now defy it even more by being a witch, a vampire and a werewolf.

Jeremy: Whoa.

Elena: Oh my god.

Megsy: Where are Stefan, Damon and Tyler?

Elena; They went to confront Klaus.

Megsy's face fell.

Megsy: Oh no. We've got to stop them.

They all nodded in agreement.

Jeremy: But how?

Megsy smiled.

Megsy: Due to my new witch, vampire, werewolfyness, I am now as powerful as an original. Plus, they think I'm dead. I'm you're secret weapon.

They all smiled realising she was right.

Carol: Liz and I will take David somewhere safe.

Megsy nodded and smiled.

Megsy: Thank you.

Liz: Of course.

With that, Carol and Liz took David and headed home.

Xxx

At KLAUS'

Caroline, Alaric, Jeremy, Matt, Bonnie and Elena turned up at Klaus's place. They quickly joined in the battle, seeing how much trouble Stefan, Damon and Tyler were in. Liz and Caroline had gone back to Liz's with David. Megsy stepped into the house and smirked.

The originals and Stefan, Damons and Tyler's eyes widened.

Damon: Megsy!

Stefan: How-

Tyler: whoa.

Megsy: all this fighting over little old me? How about we stop this now?

Klaus: not now. I don't know how you're alive but it doesn't matter. They attacked me! And now they're going to pay.

The fight continued as Megsy prepared to join in.

A/N: Ok I hope this chapter was okay for you. I hope it was all good. Please tell me if I've made any mistakes, editing or otherwise. Megsy's back! Yay! And Alaric's not evil! Also they're all a team again. Connor's dead but could it be true that he could of led them to a cure for vampirism? Now they're in an epic fight with the originals. Megsy's their secret weapon, but even with her, will they win? Or will someone die. Find out next them. Virtual gift baskets for all of you! I love you all x please review.

xxx


	17. To fight, to kill, or to be silent

Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon vol. 2

A/N: This is the much-awaited sequel to Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon. I have seen series two now, and it was frikkin' awesome, so this will be set after most of the events of series two have happened. (Except for Jeremy not dying when he overdosed himself and other events that would interfere with my version of events that followed in the last story) And I'm going to make those events have been set over a year, so David would be one in this story and all the characters would be a year older. This will mostly be about Damon and Megsy's wedding and the events around it. But I'm going to bring the two originals that appeared in series 2 into it. Klaus and Elijah are coming to town. Yay! Let's say Klaus left town after breaking the hybrid curse that was placed on him. And Klaus comes back because he believes that Megsy holds the key to a strong power greater than his as he sees no other way to explain how Megsy had David. But will Elijah be on Klaus's side or Megsy and Damon's? Hopefully he'll be pissed at Klaus for staking him. But you know what they say, blood is thicker than water. And will Klaus put Megsy on edge? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries. I **only** own the characters of David and Megsy

Xxx

A/N: Ok here is my chapter. I am going to post a lot in this chapter as I may not be able to post again for a while. My laptop's not connecting to our Wifi and neither is my sisters laptop. The main computer is connecting but I'm only supposed to be using it for homework and stuff. So shh! I'm not really supposed to be on here right now. Oh well. I'll try to be sneaky and use the main computer as much as I can but I'm not technically allowed and I'm not always at my granddad's to use it as it's his computer. Not that he knows what to do with it. Lol. Anyways I'll try to post as soon as I can each time but it's going to be a bit delayed. So sorry about that. Ok so in this chapter we're sort of summarizing the end of season 3 to the current point in the current season of vampire diaries. We shall also have a mix up of pairings either this chapter or in a few chapters time. So look forward to that. ;) xx I hope this chapter will be ok for you. Can I just say, that I'm really proud of this story. It's one of my longest stories and is still going! It's over 40,00 words and 17 chapters so far! Anyways, hope you like the chapter. Read on :D.

Previously on The Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon vol. 2:

A/N: Last Time:

- Megsy has Damon's car.

- Finn's trapped under a pile of rocks. Pretty sure he'll get out of it soon though. need to unlink originals. originals aren't too fond of Megsy right now, and don't know she's dead, except for Klaus.

- killing an original kills their line of vampires. werewolf bite kills a vampire

-Stefan: She's too dangerous to live. We're gonna have to kill her... - they plot to kill her just for her to die on them. They feel guilty when she reveals why she killed Jeremy, and how she knew he'd come back.

Megsy said a sad goodbye to David before she died. Everybody came to the Gilbert house to say goodbye to Megsy and Alaric.

Everyone forgave Megsy.

Damon confronts Klaus. They all get into a fight.

Jeremy can see ghosts.

Caroline caught it and quickly staked Alaric with it - caroline killed Alaric but the only thing that can kill him is if Elena dies.

Megsy is part witch, part vampire and part werewolf.

Megsy has the strength of an original.

Megsy killed Connor.

Bonnie: It says here that a hunter leads to the cure for vampires. - they learn about the cure.

Xxx

all At KLAUS'

Caroline, Alaric, Jeremy, Matt, Bonnie and Elena turned up at Klaus's place. They quickly joined in the battle, seeing how much trouble Stefan, Damon and Tyler were in. Liz and Caroline had gone back to Liz's with David. Megsy stepped into the house and smirked.

The originals and Stefan, Damons and Tyler's eyes widened.

Damon: Megsy!

Stefan: How-

Tyler: whoa.

Megsy: all this fighting over little old me? How about we stop this now?

Klaus: not now. I don't know how you're alive but it doesn't matter. They attacked me! And now they're going to pay.

The fight continued as Megsy prepared to join in.

xxx

Chapter 17: To fight, to kill, or to be silent.

Megsy ran up to Klaus and they began to fight, trading banter as they threw punches.

Megsy: Klaus. And here I thought we were buddies.

Klaus laughed in her face.

Klaus: We're not buddies, Megsy.

Megsy: We were once.

Klaus narrowed his eyes.

Klaus: You upset me, you had to pay.

Megsy rolled her eyes.

Megsy: Big whoop.

Megsy threw a punch towards Klaus but he caught it in the palm of his hand.

Klaus: How are you even alive? You didn't get the cure. You should be dead by now.

Megsy frowned, pretending to look confused.

Megsy: Now which cure would that be? The cure for a werewolf bite? Or the cure for vampirism?

Klaus' eyes widened.

Klaus: How do you know about that?

Megsy smirked, looking cocky and smug.

Megsy: I have my ways. Just know this Klaus. We're gonna beat you.

Klaus rose an eyebrow.

Klaus: Look around you Megsy. You're losing.

Megsy looked around and her face fell. Klaus was right. Rebekah had Stefan, Damon and Tyler pinned to the floor with stakes going through their arms. Kol had staked Caroline and Alaric through the stomach, pinning them to the floor. And Finn had gotten out from under the pile of rocks and was pinning Jeremy and Elena to the wall. Elijiah even held Matt so he couldn't get free. Megsy sent him a glare. He sent her a sympathetic look as if to say sorry. She nodded sadly. She turned back to Klaus.

Megsy: Let them go.

Klaus: Why should we?

Megsy: Let them go and I'll unlink you.

The originals' eyes widened.

Rebekah: You can do that?

Megsy: I'm powerful enough to.

Kol: Do it.

Megsy: Let them go first.

They all looked to Klaus for conformation. He hesitated but then nodded. Elijiah was the first to let Matt go. Finn then let Jeremy and Elena go. Rebekah removed the stakes, letting Damon, Tyler and Stefan go. Kol followed, releasing Caroline and Alaric. They all stood up and looked at Megsy hesitantly.

Megsy: Go. I can handle it from here.

Damon quickly hugged Megsy and left with the others. Megsy turned back to the originals.

Rebekah: Well, what are you waiting for?

Klaus: Patience sister.

Megsy took a deep breath and nodded.

Megsy: Hold hands.

She instructed. They were hesitant but did as she asked. Megsy rose an eyebrow and bit her lip, smiling mischievously.

Megsy: Now jump up and down on one leg.

They all started to and then glared at her. She just laughed at them as they sent evils her way.

Megsy: Ok, ok. I'll be serious now. keep holding hands.

She took a deep breath and began chanting in latin.

Megsy: Exponentia confringatur. facere istas quinque separari. confringet eleifend magna. fac eos, non iam unus, sed quinque. individua. non connectunt animas. facite ut tantum unus moriatur si unus moritur. confringet eleifend magna.

( translates: Spell be broken. make these five separated. break the link. make them no longer one but five. individuals. don't link their lives. make it so only one dies if one dies. break the link.)

She repeated this a few times before a light passed from one original to the other. It went out when it had passed all of them. A light each then passed through all of them. Megsy's eyes flickered open as she spoke.

Megsy: It's done.

Kol: And how do we know you're telling the truth?

Megsy turned to face him.

Megsy: The only way to find out would be if one of you were to die.

She then quickly took two white oak stakes out of her jacket and threw them at Kol and Finn. Both stakes landed squarely in the originals chests. Kol and Finn fell down and burst into flames. Elijiah, Klaus and Rebekah looked at Megsy shocked, hurt in their eyes.

Megsy: Serves you right! Kol killed Carol and Finn just needed a kick up the ass.

FLASHBACK _ EARLIER THAT DAY

Carol and Liz were walking home with David when Kol came up to them.

Kol: well hello ladies. How are you doing this fine day?

Liz: Good. thanks.

Carol: You're Kol Mikaelson right?

Kol: That's right. And you're the mayor, am I correct?

Carol: yes, that's right.

Kol: I must say, I never imagined you'd be this charming.

Carol blushed and smiled widely.

Carol: Oh thank you.

Kol: It's a shame I have to kill you.

Carol's and Liz's faces dropped at this comment. Liz aimed her gun at him.

Liz: I'm warning you. Stay back or I'll shoot.

Kol just laughed at her.

Kol: You think THAT can stop me?

He flashed up to her in less than a second, grabbing the gun and throwing it across town.

Kol: Not even close.

He whispered menacingly. Liz and Carol shivered.

Liz: What do you want?!

She practically demanded, remaining defiant.

Kol: So defiant. Maybe this will teach you a lesson.

He flashed over to Carol and snapped her neck too fast for either of the women to react. She fell to the floor, dead. Liz rushed over to her friend.

Liz: Carol. Oh god no.

Kol smirked.

Kol: I'll be back for you. Buh-bye now.

Liz stared after him as he flashed away. She looked down at Carol and got her phone out of her pocket. She scrolled through her contacts until she found Alaric. She pressed the call button. Alaric answered the phone after three rings.

Alaric: Hello?

Liz: Ric, it's Liz... Its carol, she... She's dead Ric.

She practically sobbed out.

Alaric: Oh my god, what happened?

Liz: Kol killed her. oh god, what's Tyler gonna say? left without a mother or a father... that poor kid...

Alaric: Liz. Calm down. I'll talk to him. I'll tell the others.

Liz: Thanks Ric. Bye now.

Alaric: Bye Liz.

With that they both hung up. Liz looked down at Carol's lifeless body and fell to the floor sobbing. David was also sobbing.

David: Not aunty Carol.

He exclaimed. Liz sat up and looked at him. She then took him in her arms and the two sat there hugging for a little while. Liz then stood up.

Liz: Come on. It's not safe here.

David: What about aunty carol?

Liz: I'll... I'll get some of my guys to get her later.

David nodded.

David: Ok.

Liz studied David for a minute.

Liz: You look so much like your father, you know that?

David didn't answer but beamed brightly at her in reply, smiling widely. She shook her head and the two hesitantly walked away from Carol's body, making their way to Liz's place.

FLASHBACK END

Klaus: If Alaric told the others, why isn't dear Tyler here?

Megsy: He doesn't know. Only Alaric and I know.

Elijiah: yes, you two are quite the team aren't you?

Rebekah: And now you're secret buddies. You killed our brothers.

Megsy suddenly realised this and stopped in her tracks.

Megsy: I killed two originals...

She paused before saying it again, louder this time.

Megsy: I killed two originals.

Rebekah: No need to boast about it.

Elijah: I don't think she was...

She looks up to face them, looking the three of them in the eyes.

Megsy: I'm so sorry. I'm so so so sorry.

She turned to walk out the door but Rebekah and Klaus flashed in front of her, looking angry.

Rebekah: No. No way are you getting away with this.

Klaus: You killed our brothers, you have to pay for what you've done.

Megsy: I'm sorry.

She said weakly, before she looked up at him, her gaze turning defiant.

Megsy: You care so much about family yet you continue to kill people. Everybody has family, everybody is someone's mum, dad, brother, sister, daughter, son, etc. How can you justify that if family means so much to you?

Klaus: You've killed as well.

megsy: I know and I feel so incredibly guilty about it. But you, Klaus, you don't seem to have any remorse. And that's why people don't like you.

Rebekah: And what about me?

Megsy: You are who you are. But you're very human in nature, rebekah. And I admire you for that. You can do what you want with me. I am truly, truly sorry. I guess I just... lost it.

A single tear rolled down her cheek. Elijah frowned.

Elijah: I think something went wrong either when she turned her emotions back on or when she came back from the dead.

Klaus: I think you may be right brother. But what does it matter? She killed our brothers. She deserves to die.

Rebekah crossed her arms defiantly.

Rebekah: Seconded.

Megsy looked at the places where Finn and Kol had been turned to dust by her hand. She sank to her knees, overwhelmingly guiltridden. Silent tears began to flow down her face. She rocked back and forth on her knees, continuously chanting "sorry". Her emotions were all coming back to her in a rush, starting with all the guilt for all the bad things she'd done. They all frowned at her.

Elijah: Emotional Overload.

He observed. Rebekah just shook her head.

Rebekah: Whatever. Who cares. Let's get her.

Klaus nodded in agreement and he and Rebekah advanced on Megsy. Megsy quickly stood up and ran out. She ran so fast that they couldn't possibly follow her. They just stared at the door after her.

xxx

I hope this chapter is ok for you. I've got so many ideas that I just don't know where to start. I'm trying to catch up with the series storyline as well. Not telling you which bits I'm putting in though ;) So sorry that this is delayed. But please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! Love all my readers. 3 xx

xxx


	18. Let's piss powerful originals off

Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon vol. 2

A/N: This is the much-awaited sequel to Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon. I have seen series two now, and it was frikkin' awesome, so this will be set after most of the events of series two have happened. (Except for Jeremy not dying when he overdosed himself and other events that would interfere with my version of events that followed in the last story) And I'm going to make those events have been set over a year, so David would be one in this story and all the characters would be a year older. This will mostly be about Damon and Megsy's wedding and the events around it. But I'm going to bring the two originals that appeared in series 2 into it. Klaus and Elijah are coming to town. Yay! Let's say Klaus left town after breaking the hybrid curse that was placed on him. And Klaus comes back because he believes that Megsy holds the key to a strong power greater than his as he sees no other way to explain how Megsy had David. But will Elijah be on Klaus's side or Megsy and Damon's? Hopefully he'll be pissed at Klaus for staking him. But you know what they say, blood is thicker than water. And will Klaus put Megsy on edge? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries. I **only** own the characters of David and Megsy

Xxx

A/N: Sorry I've taken a while. I've been working quite hard on this chapter when I actually do work on it. But sometimes I go to work on it and think cba and go and do something else. I am dedicated to this story but I can be quite busy at times and I like having time to relax. I'll try and get the next chapter to you faster. So sorry for the delay. Please read and review! On with the story!

Previously on The Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon vol. 2:

A/N: Last Time:

- killing an original kills their line of vampires. werewolf bite kills a vampire.

Jeremy can see ghosts.

Alaric but the only thing that can kill him is if Elena dies.

Megsy is part witch, part vampire and part werewolf.

Megsy has the strength of an original.

Megsy killed Connor.

Bonnie: It says here that a hunter leads to the cure for vampires. - they learn about the cure.

The originals find out Megsy's alive. She unlinks them. Megsy kills Kol and Finn

Megsy: Now which cure would that be? The cure for a werewolf bite? Or the cure for vampirism?

Klaus' eyes widened. - Megsy finds the cure for vampirism is real.

Carol is dead. Megsy has white oak stakes.

- tell others about carol's death

Megsy: He doesn't know. Only Alaric and I know.

Megsy's emotions are on overload.

Klaus and Rebekah want her dead.

Elijah ponders whether he should forgive her or not.

Xxx

Chapter 18: lets piss powerful originals off.

Megsy ran into the Salvatore Boarding house gasping for breath, eyes wide. Alaric, Jeremy, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan, Tyler, Damon, Liz, David and Matt were all there waiting for her. They looked at her expectantly when she appeared. She smiled sheepishly at them. Rebekah and Klaus appeared in the doorway. Megsy jumped back in fright. The originals looked pissed. Klaus tried to step through but found he couldn't.

Klaus: Megsy! Come out of here already so I can kill you.

Rebekah: So WE can kill you!

Klaus: This is not the time for that Rebekah!

Damon stood up.

Damon: Oh no. What did you do?

Megsy: I may have pissed off some originals.

Stefan stood up cautiously.

Stefan: how, exactly, did you do that Megsy?

Megsy bit her lip.

Megsy: Err... I killed Kol and Finn.

The Salvatore's blinked, not expecting that answer. The others all stood up now.

Tyler: How did you manage that?

Megsy: You know. I had two white oak stakes. I'll tell you all about it when we don't have listening ears.

She pointed to Rebekah and Klaus. The others nodded.

Liz: Then where's Elijah?

Klaus: Thinking over whether he'll grant you forgiveness. But trust me you'll get no such kindness from us. Now. Where did you get the stakes? Tell us! Now!

He demanded angrily.

Rebekah: Nik. Hush. Tell us where you got the stakes...

She started off in a sickly sweet voice.

Rebekah: Or we'll torch the place.

She ended menacingly. Just then Matt came to the door.

Matt: You'd do that Rebekah? Just to ensure your own survival? That's sick.

Rebekah looked down clearly upset. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

Rebekah: no I just... My brothers...

Rebekah sank to her knees. Megsy looked at her with guilt.

Megsy: Rebekah.

She called softly. Rebekah looked up so their eyes met.

Megsy: I am sorry.

Rebekah nodded ever so slightly and stood up and flashed off. Megsy watched her go with guilt written across her face. She then turned back to face Klaus.

Klaus: My pathetic little sister. I assure you, I am not pathetic and I will crush you.

She looked up to face Klaus.

Megsy: I am sorry.

Caroline came to the door, shaking her head.

Caroline: You don't need to do this Klaus.

He turned to look at Caroline. He pointed at Megsy.

Klaus: She killed my brothers.

Caroline: I know.

She said with and odd sense of calm.

Caroline: And that was wrong. But what is her death going to solve? It won't bring them back.

Klaus: Maybe not but the revenge will taste sweet.

Caroline: Maybe for a while. But then it goes. And you're left feeling empty again. Lonely.

Klaus looked down, Caroline's words seemed to effect him. Klaus shook his head.

Klaus: I have to go.

And with that he flashed off. Megsy breathed a sigh of relief.

Megsy: Thanks Matt, Caroline. I really owe you one.

Caroline crossed her arms looking serious.

Caroline: Oh you owe us so much more.

And then she grinned. Megsy grinned back at her.

Damon: So two originals are dead. That's a good bonus for us.

Megsy: And we have a load more stakes stashed away.

Damon grinned.

Damon: Clever girl.

Stefan: With you on our side we can't lose. If they come after us we'll be ready. Who's with me on this?

Tyler: I am. Kol may have been the one to kill my mother but Klaus is still a monster in my eyes.

Caroline: well I wouldn't say monster...

Tyler: Caroline!

Caroline: What?! I'm just saying he's not all that bad. But... if it comes to a fight, I'm with you guys.

Stefan nodded.

Damon: Well you know I'm in brother. Me and my darling wife.

He tackled Megsy from behind, tickling her as he did so. She squealed and slapped at him playfully before turning to kiss him. Stefan just rolled his eyes.

Jeremy: I'll help. I'm always with you guys. No matter what.

Matt: I'm in.

Bonnie sighed reluctantly.

Bonnie: Fine I'll help. IF it comes to that. Let's hope that it doesn't.

Jeremy: For all our sakes.

Elena: Yeah.

Just then there was a knock on the door. They all hesitated.

Caroline: Oh come on guys. It's not like the bad guys would take the time to knock.

They all laughed and shook it off. Caroline answered the door. It was Meredith, Alaric's new girlfriend. She knew all about vampires and knew about them. She even used vampire blood to heal her patients. She had been out of town for a bit, so she didn't know 3 things. 1. That Alaric was now a vampire. 2. Megsy was now witch/werewolf/vampire. 3. that Jeremy was possibly becoming a vampire hunter.

Meredith: Hi Caroline. Is Alaric here? He wasn't at home.

Caroline: Ooh Alaric. It's for you.

She smiled sweetly and stepped away. Alaric came to the door.

Alaric: Hey Meredith.

Meredith went in for a hug but Alaric had to step out of it after a second.

Alaric: Umm... Why don't you come in?

Meredith did and shut the door behind her. She had worry plastered on her face.

Meredith: Alaric? What's wrong with you?

Alaric: I- I'm just- I'm still getting used to this.

Meredith looked confused and worried.

Meredith: Still getting used to what?

Damon: When was the last time you fed buddy?

Alaric: Um...

Damon: There you go. Go get some blood from the cellar.

Alaric: Ok. I will in a bit. Thanks Damon.

Meredith's eyes widened as she realised what they were talking about.

Meredith: Feed... Blood... OH MY GOD, You're a vampire!

Alaric chuckled a little bit.

Alaric: Err... yeah.

Meredith: How did this happen?

Alaric: It's a long story that involved a couple of witches.

Megsy: Me being one of them.

Meredith: Oh yeah, cause you're half witch half vampire right?

Megsy: Actually now I'm part witch, part vampire and part werewolf.

Meredith just looked even more confused.

Megsy: That's another very long story.

Meredith just shrugged it off.

Meredith: Ric can tell me about it later.

Jeremy POV

I looked down at my hand as a tattoo similar to the beginning of Connor's appeared.

Jeremy: Erm... guys.

They all turned to look at me. Bonnie and Elena saw the worried look on my face and frowned.

Bonnie: What's wrong Jer?

I pointed to my hand.

Elena frowned.

Elena: There's nothing there.

I frowned, wondering why they couldn't see it but I could. It was exactly the same as the start of Connor's hunter tattoo.

Jeremy: Can any of you see it?

Stefan: No.

Meredith: No.

Caroline: No.

Tyler: No man.

Liz: No.

David: No uncle Jeremy.

Damon: No.

Alaric: No.

Matt: No.

Megsy: No. What is it?

Jeremy: It looks like a tattoo. Like the one Connor had.

They all just looked confused.

Stefan: how come only you can see it?

I just shook my head.

Jeremy: I don't know.

Megsy started to walk over to me, tilting her head to the side.

Megsy: interesting. Jeremy, did Connor, by any chance, tell you you were a potential hunter before he died?

Jeremy: Yes, actually, how did you know?

My eyes widened. How did she know that? The others all turned to face her with wide eyes too. They were probably all wondering the same thing.

Megsy: A potential hunter is the next in line to be a hunter when one of the five dies. Connor must have been one of the five. Now you are. The five is just a big group of supernatural, well trained, vampire hunters. The originals have a long history with them. But I'm not gonna get into that.

Jeremy: So I'm a... vampire vampire hunter?

That's a little weird.

Megsy: yes. And that tattoo will lead to the cure. But you'd have to kill a load of vampires to complete the tattoo and then it would become a map to the cure.

Jeremy: A cure for vampirism. Wow. but I don't want to have to kill. Even vampires.

Elena: You don't have to Jer. There's no reason for you to.

I just nodded, knowing she was right.

Xxx

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

AT THE HOSPITAL

Meredith had gone back there to do her shift. Damon snuck up behind her.

Damon: Hello Meredith.

Meredith jumped and turned to face him. They were in a secluded lab, away from the main part of the hospital.

Meredith: Damon! Don't sneak up on me like that!

Damon smirked.

Damon: Sorry I didn't mean to startle you.

Meredith just rolled her eyes. Both Meredith and Damon's expressions turned serious when Meredith pulled a needle full of vervain out of her pocket, As she quickly stuck it into his arm, he gave a sharp cry of pain before falling to the floor unconscious. Meredith looked around making sure no one was looking. She took another needle out of her lab coat pocket, an empty one this time, and filled it with Damon's blood. She managed to fill three vials before Damon came round.

Meredith: What? But that does of vervain should have kept you unconscious for much longer.

Damon: That's because I take it. Weakens the effect. Little bit every day.

Meredith: You take vervain?

She asked surprised. Damon groaned in pain, still on the floor.

Damon: Yeah. So bitches like you can't go and do stuff like this.

He stood up and flashed up to Meredith, grabbing her by the throat.

Damon: Now. You have some explaining to do.

Meredith: It's for my patients. You know I cheat.

Damon: You could have just asked.

Meredith: You never would have agreed.

She spat. Damon tilted his head, considering that.

Damon: Mmm…True. Just don't try it again.

He let go and flashed away. Meredith sighed in relief and sank down against the wall. She looked up at the table and saw that the vials of blood were still there. She smiled victoriously.

Xxx

Ok so this is the chapter. Next chapter I'm going to try to be more eventful within it. There are only 2-3 chapters left to go. It depends how much I can be bothered to write in one chapter. If I suddenly feel I can write loads, it will probably only be 1 chapter. I hope this chapter was ok for you. Please tell me what you think. Read and review. Come back to see what happens next time. Love u :D 3

Xxx


	19. Chapter 19: Sire Bond

Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon vol. 2

A/N: This is the much-awaited sequel to Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon. I have seen series two now, and it was frikkin' awesome, so this will be set after most of the events of series two have happened. (Except for Jeremy not dying when he overdosed himself and other events that would interfere with my version of events that followed in the last story) And I'm going to make those events have been set over a year, so David would be one in this story and all the characters would be a year older. This will mostly be about Damon and Megsy's wedding and the events around it. But I'm going to bring the two originals that appeared in series 2 into it. Klaus and Elijah are coming to town. Yay! Let's say Klaus left town after breaking the hybrid curse that was placed on him. And Klaus comes back because he believes that Megsy holds the key to a strong power greater than his as he sees no other way to explain how Megsy had David. But will Elijah be on Klaus's side or Megsy and Damon's? Hopefully he'll be pissed at Klaus for staking him. But you know what they say, blood is thicker than water. And will Klaus put Megsy on edge? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries. I **only** own the characters of David and Megsy

Xxx

A/N:

Previously on The Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon vol. 2:

A/N: Last Time:

- killing an original kills their line of vampires. werewolf bite kills a vampire.

Jeremy can see ghosts.

Alaric but the only thing that can kill him is if Elena dies.

Megsy is part witch, part vampire and part werewolf.

Megsy has the strength of an original.

Megsy killed Connor.

- they learn about the cure.

Megsy kills Kol and Finn

- Megsy finds the cure for vampirism is real. -

- Megsy's emotions are on overload.

Klaus and Rebekah are angry at her.

Elijah ponders whether he should forgive her or not.

Rebekah also questions as Matt is disappointed in her.

Megsy feels incredibly guilty

Meredith is now in this story

They learn about the five

Jeremy is a vampire vampire hunter - he needs to kill a load of vampires to get full tattoo to lead to cure.

Elena: You don't have to Jer. There's no reason for you to. - but there will be.

Meredith has Damon's blood.

Xxx

Chapter 19: Sire Bond

Jeremy and Elena were at their place with Alaric. They had decided they were going to redecorate the house. They were currently re-painting their mom and dad's old bedroom.

Elena: I think I prefer this colour, don't you Jer?

Jeremy: Yeah I think I do actually. Mom and Dad didn't really have good taste.

Elena: No.

She agreed. Alaric smiled as he watched the two of them. Jeremy aimed his paintbrush at him.

Jeremy: Hey. You know this would go a lot faster if you would help?

Alaric: Oh but I was under the impression you wanted this to be a slow process. Otherwise you would have used your vampire speed.

Elena: I have a no supernatural power policy. We're doing this the normal way.

Jeremy: We're not exactly normal though, Elena. In case you hadn't noticed.

Elena: Maybe not but we can pretend to be. Even if it kills us.

She stopped suddenly, dropping the paintbrush. After about a second, she collapsed. Jeremy caught her before she hit the floor.

Jeremy: Elena?

He called, worried. Both him and Alaric shared worried looks. Alaric stood up straight.

Alaric: Let's get her to the hospital.

Jeremy nodded and the two of them took her to the hospital. Meredith was there when they came in. When she saw Elena, her eyes widened. Jeremy was carrying her.

Meredith: Oh my god, what happened?

Jeremy: I don't know, she just collapsed.

Meredith: Let's get her to a room.

Meredith led the way to a free room and Jeremy laid her down on the hospital bed.

Alaric: Will she be ok?

Meredith: I don't know. I'm going to have to run a few tests. I'll need you both to stay in the waiting area.

Alaric: But-

Meredith: Go!

Her tone was unquestionably authorative. Jeremy and Alaric went to the waiting room. Meredith checked Elena over.

Meredith: It's Arrhythmia. Crap. We need to heal this is with vampire blood.

She took a needle filled with Damon's blood from her lab coat pocket. She injected it into Elena's arm.

Meredith: There. You'll be okay now Elena.

Xxx

A few days later Elena was out of hospital and fully recovered.

Matt, Elena, David, Stefan, Damon and Elena were at the Salvatore Boarding House. Stefan came up the stairs from the cellar where they held the blood. He was frowning.

Stefan: We're running low on blood and the Sherriff has restricted our access as their supplies have been raided. Most likely by other vampires.

Damon frowned.

Damon: Do you think these vampires will be trouble brother?

Stefan: I don't know but we can worry about that later. Right now, we have a handful of vampires to feed and no blood.

Damon: The nearest place is a couple of miles away. But they know about us at the hospital there. They know what we are.

Elena: Then I'll go.

Stefan: No. Elena. It's too dangerous.

Damon: Absolutely not. You cannot go. Especially not alone.

Megsy: Then why doesn't Matt go with her?

Stefan: What about you? Couldn't you go with her?

Megsy suddenly looked guilty and smiled sheepishly.

Megsy: Err... they kind of know me too.

Damon: How?

She suddenly looked really guilty and the sheepish smile dropped to a sad expression.

Megsy: My no emotion days with Klaus led me there. Let's just say I'm not proud of what I did.

She looked down and the turned her back to them, walking away. They all stayed silent for a moment before returning to their conversation with Elena.

Matt: Yeah, I'll go with her. She'll be safe with me, I promise you.

Damon: She better be Donovan.

Stefan: Damon.

Stefan snapped. Damon shut up but he kept his glare on Matt.

Stefan: Thank you Matt.

He nodded.

Elena: I'll be fine.

She grabbed her car keys and her and Matt headed out for a drive to get blood. Matt was driving. He frowned.

Matt: To get there we're going to have to go over wickery bridge.

Elena's eyes widened in surprise, and she took a deep pained breath. From the look on her face Matt continued.

Matt: I can take you back if you're not up to it. Y'know, I can always go with one of the others.

Elena shook her head.

Elena: No. No. I- I have to overcome my fear sometime. I'll be fine.

Matt: If you're sure?

Elena took another deep breath and then nodded.

Elena: I'm sure.

A short while later they were at the bridge. Elena took another panicked breath but they got to the other side of the bridge safely. Elena let out the breath she was holding and sighed in relief. A short while later and they arrived at their destination. They got out of the car and walked through the hospital door, trying to act as if they belonged. They strolled casually through the hallway until they came to a door marked 'Keep Out. Employees Only'. They went in and found themselves in the walk in fridge where the hospital stored the blood bags. Elena went to take a step forward but Matt put an arm out in front of her to stop her. She looked at him questioningly.

Elena: What is it?

Matt pointed to the little green lights that were scattered around the room.

Matt: Those are either lasers or motion sensors.

Elena: Great(!) What do we do now?

Matt searched his pocket until he found a blank piece of paper. He threw it across the room. As it landed, green lasers appeared and the piece of paper burst into flames. Both Elena's and Matt's eyes widened in panic.

Elena: What do we do now? We're not exactly gymnasts who can navigate their way through lasers.

Matt frowned but his face was determined and he remained optimistic.

Matt: We'll find a way through.

He looked around surveying the room. He stopped when he came across a painting. He walked up to it and took the painting off it's hook, placing it on the floor. Sure enough, confirming his suspicions, there was a safe behind it. He opened the safe and there was a keypad.

Elena: It needs a code. But what could the code be?

Matt: I don't know. A date maybe?

Elena thought for a second before her eyes widened slightly in realisation.

Elena: What about the date this hospital first opened?

Matt: I'll try it. What's the date?

Elena: 23/04/1937

Matt keyed it in and sure enough the lasers and green lights disappeared. They smile at each other victoriously and high fived. They put as many blood bags in Elena's bag that she had bought with her as they could. They then closed the safe and hid it behind the painting again before exiting the hospital. They made their way back to the car without incident. Matt got behind the wheel and they started the drive home. But as they went over wickery bridge the car lost control and plummeted into the water below. Elena screamed. This was her worst nightmare as this was how her parent's died. The windows broke from the impact of the water and the water came flooding in, filling the car. A short while later, Stefan was beside them. He hadn't been far away, had seen what had happened, and had dived in after them. He went to get Elena, but she pointed to Matt. He got Matt and pulled him to land first. He then went back to get Elena, whose eyes were now closed. He pulled her to land as well. Matt slowly opened his eyes. Stefan checked Elena's pulse but there was nothing. His eyes widened in panic and he was suddenly overcome with sadness and hurt and anger at himself for not getting her first. But he knew that's what she wanted. She was so selfless and always thought of others before herself.

Xxx

Meanwhile.

Jeremy was at home with Alaric. Alaric suddenly gasped, holding his chest, and fell to the floor.

Jeremy: Alaric?

Alaric's ghost left his body. Tears brimmed Jeremy's eyes.

Jeremy: No.

Alaric: I guess this is goodbye Jer.

Alaric smiled sadly.

Jeremy: No. No. You can't be dead.

Alaric: Esther tied me to a life force.

Jeremy: Elena.

Jeremy's eyes widened.

Jeremy: Oh god not Elena.

He began to sob more vigorously.

Alaric: Goodbye Jeremy.

And with that Alaric was gone.

Xxx

Stefan watched as Elena gasped, her eyes opening. She sat up slowly. Stefan stood up, shocked.

Stefan: Elena. But… you were dead.

Elena's eyes widened.

Stefan: Oh my god, you're becoming a vampire.

Elena: What?

She stood up.

Elena: But I can't be.

Stefan and Matt frowned.

Matt: Maybe we should take her home and figure out what happened.

Stefan: Good idea.

Elena: What about the blood bags?

Stefan picked up the bag which had been in the car. The bag was soaking wet but remained intact and none of it's contents had spilled out.

Stefan: I've got it.

Matt: Wait if Elena's in transition does that mean that Mr. Saltzman?

All their eyes widened.

Elena: Oh god Ric.

She began to sob and Stefan pulled her in close for comfort.

Matt: Let's go home.

Stefan nodded in agreement and the three of them headed to the Salvatore boarding house. Damon, David, Caroline, Meredith, Jeremy and Bonnie were waiting for them when they got there.

Caroline: Hey guys.

Bonnie and Caroline frowned when the saw the looks on their friends faces.

Bonnie: What happened?

Elena: The car drove off wickery bridge, into the water.

Caroline: Oh god. Elena. Are you okay?

Elena: No. I'm not.

Jeremy: Elena. You're alive! But Alaric came to me. He was a ghost, which I thought meant you were dead.

Elena: It does.

They all shared confused looks.

Matt: Stefan saved me.

Stefan: But I was too late to save Elena.

Damon: What do you mean too late? She's right there!

Stefan: I mean, she's transitioning.

They all gasped at this.

Damon: Then you need to drink Elena.

Elena: Human blood? I don't know if I can do that.

Damon: If you don't, you'll die!

Stefan: Easy Damon. It has to be her choice.

Elena thought for a second before nodding.

Elena: Ok. I'll drink.

Bonnie held out her wrist.

Bonnie: Here.

Elena: Are you sure?

Bonnie nodded and gave her friend a comforting smile. Elena gave a small smile back before biting Bonnie's wrist and drinking a little bit of her blood. She let go and her eyes were red and veiny and white fangs protruded from her mouth, but her face quickly returned to normal. For a second, Bonnie had a look on her face that said 'what have I done' but then Elena smiled at her in a way that only Elena could and Bonnie smiled back knowing that this was still her friend. Elena turned to look at Damon and there was a strange look in both their eyes as they walked towards each other. Megsy and Stefan were standing next to each other, David by their side.

Megsy: We'll help you out as much as we can Elena.

Elena didn't take her eyes off Damon.

Elena: Thanks, Megsy.

Damon: I'm glad you're okay. I care about you.

Elena: I care about you too.

The pair smiled at each other.

Damon: I don't know what I'd do without you Elena. I think- I think I'm in love with you.

Megsy's eyes widened at this and her mouth dropped in shock. The look in her eyes was hurt.

Elena: I'm in love with you as well Damon. Stefan doesn't mean anything to me. Not like you do.

Stefan's eyes widened this time. He frowned, a sad look on his face.

Elena: Can you promise me that Megsy doesn't mean anything to you?

Damon: I promise. She doesn't mean anything to me.

The two smiled at each other again and went in for a long, deep kiss. Megsy and Stefan collapsed to their knees in hurt, anger, shock and despair. The people they love had abandoned them for each other. Everyone looked at Megsy and Stefan with pity in their eyes. Megsy and Stefan were obviously very hurt.

Xxx

Hope this chapter is ok for you. So to recap: Elena is now a vampire, Alaric is dead L, and get ready to bring on the Delena. Please tell me what you guys thought of this chapter. And sorry if my medical or geographical references are wrong, I'm not a doctor and I'm crap at geography. So sorry for any mistakes. Ok please review and come back next chapter. Shouldn't be long left to go now. Love you guys.

xxx


	20. Chapter 20: Sire Bond part 2

Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon vol. 2

A/N: This is the much-awaited sequel to Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon. I have seen series two now, and it was frikkin' awesome, so this will be set after most of the events of series two have happened. (Except for Jeremy not dying when he overdosed himself and other events that would interfere with my version of events that followed in the last story) And I'm going to make those events have been set over a year, so David would be one in this story and all the characters would be a year older. This will mostly be about Damon and Megsy's wedding and the events around it. But I'm going to bring the two originals that appeared in series 2 into it. Klaus and Elijah are coming to town. Yay! Let's say Klaus left town after breaking the hybrid curse that was placed on him. And Klaus comes back because he believes that Megsy holds the key to a strong power greater than his as he sees no other way to explain how Megsy had David. But will Elijah be on Klaus's side or Megsy and Damon's? Hopefully he'll be pissed at Klaus for staking him. But you know what they say, blood is thicker than water. And will Klaus put Megsy on edge? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries. I **only** own the characters of David and Megsy

Xxx

A/N:

Previously on The Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon vol. 2:

A/N: Last Time:

- killing an original kills their line of vampires. Werewolf bite kills a vampire.

Jeremy can see ghosts.

Alaric is dead.

Elena is a vampire

Megsy is part witch, part vampire and part werewolf.

Megsy has the strength of an original.

- They learn about the cure

- Megsy's emotions are on overload.

Klaus and Rebekah are angry at her.

Elijah ponders whether he should forgive her or not.

Rebekah also questions as Matt is disappointed in her.

Megsy feels incredibly guilty

They learn about the five

Jeremy is a vampire vampire hunter - he needs to kill a load of vampires to get full tattoo to lead to cure.

Damon and Elena are now together.

There are new vampires in the area - threat?

Xxx

Chapter 20: Sire Bond part 2

They were all staring in shock at Elena and Damon and were sending Stefan and Megsy sympathetic glances. Damon turned to face Megsy and Elena turned to face Stefan.

Elena: Stefan I'm sorry. I do love you but... I love Damon more. It just... took me till now to realise that.

Stefan just nodded, remaining silent. He seemed to be in shock. Elena looked at the angry and shocked looks on the faces of her friends, bowed her head in shame and walked out of the house. Damon watched her go with a sad expression.

Damon: I am sorry too Megsy. It's like Elena said to Stefan. I love you, but I love her more. She's the one for me. I'm sorry.

Megsy knew it was a rarity for Damon to say sorry and she knew that meant that he genuinely was but, at that moment, she didn't care. Her eyes were watering and her body was stiff, her expression sad underneath but mostly angry on top of that.

Megsy: It doesn't really matter does it? I don't want your apologies. What good are they to me?

Damon just shook his head sadly and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Megsy just shook her head and gritted her teeth.

Megsy: Get out.

Damon: Megsy-

Megsy: I don't want you here. I can't stand the sight of you.

Again Damon's mouth opened to say something but nothing came out. He just nodded and left. Megsy breathed a sigh of relief once he had left. David came up to her and tugged on her sleeve. His little face looked worried. Seeing it reminded her so much of Damon.

David: Mommy, where's Daddy going?

Megsy: A-away for a little while.

David: When's he coming back?

Megsy couldn't bear to look at David as she answered his questions as he looked so much like his father.

Megsy: I don't know.

David: IS he coming back?

She turned around to meet her son's eyes. Tears flowed openly down her cheeks now.

Megsy: I don't know.

David just frowned and went to sit on the couch, thinking deeply about that. Megsy turned to look at Stefan, raising her eyebrows at him. He shrugged and then gestured to her. She shrugged back. It was their silent way of asking each other if they were ok. They both then hugged and cried into each other's shoulders. Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy looked at them with sympathy. They then went to comfort their heartbroken friends.

Xxx

AT BONNIE'S HOUSE LATER ON

Bonnie, Elena and Jeremy were at Bonnie's house sitting on the sofa and talking.

Elena: Am I a bad person. I don't mean to hurt them. I don't mean to hurt Stefan. I just... love Damon.

Jeremy: But you love Stefan too right.

Elena: Yes... but... I love Damon more.

Bonnie: I don't think Damon's right for you Elena.

Elena stood up, suddenly angry with her friend. Her hands clenched into fists.

Elena: Then who is Bonnie? Look I know you don't like him Bonnie-

Bonnie stood up now, facing Elena.

Bonnie: He's a bad person Elena. He's a vampire.

Elena: Newsflash Bonnie. So am I.

Bonnie: I just don't think he's right for you.

Elena saw red and her eyes went red and vainy as she pushed Bonnie against the wall. Her fangs came out and she bit into Bonnie. A few seconds after, Jeremy pulled her off Bonnie and pinned her against the wall. Elena was all vampire now and out of control.

Jeremy: Elena. Elena! Stop! What's wrong with you?!

Elena stopped struggling and her eyes went back to normal and her fangs retracted. She looked at Bonnie in horror, feeling terribly guilty about what she'd done. Jeremy released her, seeing her face change.

Elena: Oh god what have I done? Bonnie, I am so so sorry. I am so sorry. Oh my god.

Bonnie looked angry as she stared at Elena and disappointed as she suspected that the friend she knew was disappearing.

Bonnie: What is wrong with you Elena?!

Elena: Bonnie-

Jeremy and Bonnie shared worried glances. Elena looked down at the floor in shame and guilt and horror.

Xxx

Megsy, Stefan and Caroline were in the library part of Isabelle's old office. Megsy had dropped David off with Liz. They were trying to see if there was anything to explain Damon and Elena's behaviour. They had been searching for a while now and still hadn't found anything.

Caroline: What if there's nothing supernatural about it? What if she really does love Damon more and is just being a total bitch about it?

Megsy: I have to agree with you there Caroline. She is being a total bitch. And what if that's the case Stef?

Stefan: It's not. It just can't be ok. We'll find something, keep looking.

Caroline raised her eyebrows and uncrossed her arms.

Caroline: O-k. I guess we'll keep looking then.

Megsy sat down and put her legs up on the table, folding her arms.

Megsy: You town can. I'm just gonna chill here. I really couldn't give a crap.

Caroline gave her one of those 'really? You know that's a lie' looks. Megsy just shrugged it off. Caroline shook her head. Stefan frowned, deep in thought, as he found a book. He pulled it out and showed it to Caroline and Megsy.

Stefan: of course. Sire bond.

Caroline: What's a sire bond?

Stefan: It's when a person is made a vampire. The person who made her a vampire is the person whose blood she drank to become one, and she drank Damon's blood. Therefore Damon is her sire. The sire bond is where a vampire will do anything their sire says. That's what it's gotta be.

Megsy: yeah, but that only works one way, so that doesn't explain Damon going all 'oh I love you Elena', it only explains Elena.

Stefan: He did love Elena before you; maybe he just secretly loved her more all this time.

Caroline frowned, looking at Stefan in shock. Megsy frowned too, raising an eyebrow at Stefan.

Megsy: Ouch. That hurt.

Caroline hit him, glaring deeply at him. Stefan shook his head, trying to clear it.

Stefan: I'm sorry Megsy, I just-

Megsy: Want Elena back. Yeah, I know. It's ok Stefan, really.

Stefan: I am sorry.

Megsy gave him a small, sad smile.

Megsy: I know.

Caroline took the book from Stefan and began skimming through it. She found a page and gasped. She put it on the table to show it to them. She pointed to the text.

Caroline: It says here that there is such a thing as a two way sire bond. This is where both the sire and the vampire he/she has sired are dedicated to each other and will do anything for each other because of the sire bond.

Megsy and Stefan looked at each other, raising their eyebrows.

Megsy: Do you think that's what it could be?

Stefan looked hopeful.

Stefan: Maybe, but if that's the case, how do we fix it?

Megsy: What about the cure?

Caroline: The Cure?

Megsy: yeah. If Elena takes the cure, she'll be human again and she won't be sired to Damon anymore.

Stefan smiled.

Stefan: It just might work. But how do we find the cure?

Caroline: Jeremy.

Megsy smiled, somewhat mischievously.

Megsy: then let's go get him.

And so, the three of them, as a team, went to find Jeremy.

Xxx

AT THE GILBERT HOUSE

Caroline, Megsy and Stefan walked in to see Elena sitting on the couch crying, her head hung in shame and guilt.

Stefan: Elena! What's wrong?!

Stefan immediately went to sit next to her. He then went to put his arms around her to comfort her but hesitated and settled for placing his hand in his lap. Elena turned to look at him.

Elena: I am sorry Stefan.

Stefan nodded.

Stefan: I know.

Elena: I don't wanna be like this. I hate it. I hate everything I've become. I bit Bonnie today. I could've killed her if Jeremy hadn't been there to stop me.

Stefan: Hey, you're okay. You just need some time to adjust.

Stefan frowned and this time he did put his arms around her to comfort her. Caroline and Megsy watched in silence. Megsy's face was expressionless but Caroline's face held sympathy for her friend.

Megsy: Elena, do you know where Jeremy is right now?

Elena looked up at her, slightly confused.

Elena: Yeah, he's at Bonnie's. Why?

Megsy: No reason. We just need him for something. Don't you worry your pretty little head too much about it.

Elena glared at her before Megsy flashed out the door, on her way to Bonnie's house. Stefan and Caroline got up to follow her.

Caroline: Do you want me to stay with you Elena?

Elena: No. That's ok Caroline. Thank you.

Caroline nodded.

Caroline: If you're sure.

With that Stefan and Caroline flashed over to Bonnie's place, leaving Elena alone in an empty house.

Xxx

AT BONNIE'S PLACE

Megsy, Caroline and Stefan arrived at the door as Bonnie opened it.

Megsy: May we come in?

Bonnie: I don't invite vampires inside. Sorry.

Megsy: You invited Stefan inside, and Jeremy, and Elena, and others.

Bonnie: yeah well no more.

Stefan noticed that Bonnie was holding a tea towel to her neck and he could smell that it was bloodied. He frowned as he noticed this.

Stefan: What happened?

Caroline, Stefan and Megsy looked concerned for their friend.

Bonnie: Elena bit me.

Bonnie/Megsy: Bitch.

They both muttered under their breaths, though the others heard it so they might as well have said it out loud. Caroline looked shocked.

Caroline: So that's why Elena was acting like that.

Bonnie: You saw her?

Caroline: yeah we went there looking for Jeremy.

Bonnie: Oh well he's here.

Stefan: yeah, we realise that now.

Bonnie stepped aside to let them in.

Bonnie: Stefan, Caroline, would you like to come in?

Caroline and Stefan thanked her and went inside. Bonnie looked at Megsy.

Bonnie: Megsy... I'd rather you didn't.

Megsy stepped inside and smirked at Bonnie.

Megsy: yeah, well, I could care less about what you'd rather.

Bonnie frowned.

Bonnie: Damn. I was hoping now that you're a werewolf as well that the barrier would come up against you.

Megsy: Nope. In fact... I can feel the barrier even less now.

Bonnie frowned. Megsy tilted her head, frowning herself.

Megsy: Why do you still hate me Bonnie?

Bonnie:... You're a vampire.

Megsy: A lot of your other friends are vampires.

Bonnie:... I'm not sure.

Megsy nodded and she and Bonnie went into the sitting room where the others were. She smiled as she saw Jeremy.

Megsy: Jeremy! I'm gonna need you to come with us.

Jeremy looked at her suspiciously.

Jeremy: Why?

Megsy: We'll explain when we get there.

Jeremy: Get where?

Stefan: Just trust us Jeremy. We need to have a word in private with you.

Jeremy was still suspicious but nodded and followed them out the door. Bonnie raised an eyebrow as she watched them go.

Xxx

IN A CLEARING

Jeremy, Megsy, Stefan and Caroline got to an empty clearing where it was very unlikely that they'd be overheard.

Stefan: Right Jeremy. What we're about to ask of you is very dangerous and we understand if you say no.

Caroline: And we'll train you of course. That is if you accept.

Jeremy: What are you guys talking about?

Caroline/Stefan: Well...

Megsy rolled her eyes at this

Megsy: Oh for god's sake. Jeremy, we need you to help us find the cure.

Jeremy: How do I do that?

Stefan: By finishing the tattoo on your arm and to do that you need to... kill vampires.

Jeremy's mouth widened slightly in shock.

Jeremy: You want me to kill vampires?

Megsy: That's exactly what we're saying.

Stefan: You don't have to if you don't want to.

Jeremy: I... won't do it.

Megsy: Not even for Elena? She's really struggling you know. She's not cut out for being a vampire and you know it.

Jeremy frowned, deep in thought.

Jeremy: I don't know.

Caroline: That's ok. Take some time to think about it and Y'know... think. And... Come back here when you've reached a decision.

Jeremy nodded and went home. The rest of them stayed there for the night, staying up and talking.

Xxx

AT THE GILBERT RESIDENCE WITH JEREMY AND ELENA

Elena was still sitting on the couch but she had stopped crying now. She just sat in silence. Jeremy came in and sat down next to her.

Jeremy: Hey.

Elena: Hey.

Jeremy: How've you been?

Elena: Not good Jer.

Jeremy: You wanna tell me what's up?

Elena: Just... everything. I bit Bonnie today. I never thought I would ever be capable of doing something like that. And everything's heightened and it hurts Jer. It hurts so bad. I just... I just want it to go away.

Jeremy nodded, frowning. He took a deep breath and sighed, looking forwards.

Jeremy: I think I've come to a decision.

Elena turned to face him with confusion in her eyes.

Elena: A decision about what Jer?

When he didn't answer, Elena asked again, this time her tone was harsher.

Elena: A decision about **what **Jeremy?

Jeremy: I'm going to help them find the cure for you.

Elena: You'd do that for me?

Jeremy locked eyes with her.

Jeremy: Of course I would. You're my sister and I love you.

Elena smiled at him and he smiled back. Their smiles reached their eyes and both their eyes shone slightly. Elena tilted her head to the side, still a little confused.

Elena: Wait, help who?

Jeremy: Caroline, Stefan and Megsy.

Elena looked shocked at this.

Elena: I thought Stefan and Megsy hated me.

Jeremy: They don't hate you Elena. I can't be sure, but I think they're getting something personal out of it. But I can tell that they also have your best interests at heart.

Elena smiled, pleased to hear this.

Jeremy: I've got to go meet them in the clearing to tell them what I've decided.

Elena: Then I'm coming with you.

Jeremy: No, Elena... It could be dangerous.

Elena: Look. You guys are trying to get this cure for me. You're all risking yourselves for me. It's only fair that I should come and help.

Jeremy just sighed, giving up. The two of them made their way to the clearing.

AT THE CLEARING

Megsy, Stefan and Caroline were just chatting as they stood in the clearing. They stopped when they saw Jeremy and Elena.

Megsy: What's she doing here?

She didn't say it with any spite, she was just curious as to why Elena was there.

Elena: Jeremy told me you're trying to find the cure for me. I think that's really sweet.

Caroline and Stefan smiled at her. Megsy crossed her arms.

Megsy: uh-huh. So what are you doing here?

Elena: Well I thought that since you guys are risking yourselves to get the cure for me, it's only right that I help.

Megsy uncrossed her arms, considering that.

Megsy: Fair enough.

Caroline: Welcome aboard Elena.

Stefan smiled at her. Megsy hesitated but then smiled at her. Just then some vampires came out of the trees. Megsy, Jeremy, Elena and Stefan tensed up, on their guard and ready for danger. The vampires were many and they walked confidently. They all gasped in horror as she saw that they had Damon, David and Liz tied up. Damon's ropes were covered with liquid vervain and it burnt him where it touched. Their eyes widened as they realised they were in for a fight. And not a fair one.

Xxx

Hope this chapter is ok for you. So to recap: Elena is now a vampire, Alaric is dead L, I promise a LOT more delena next chapter. Please tell me what you guys thought of this chapter. So sorry for any mistakes. Ok please review and come back next chapter. Shouldn't be long left to go now. Love you guys.

Xxx


	21. Search for the cureplusemotionaloverload

Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon vol. 2

A/N: This is the much-awaited sequel to Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon. I have seen series two now, and it was frikkin' awesome, so this will be set after most of the events of series two have happened. (Except for Jeremy not dying when he overdosed himself and other events that would interfere with my version of events that followed in the last story) And I'm going to make those events have been set over a year, so David would be one in this story and all the characters would be a year older. This will mostly be about Damon and Megsy's wedding and the events around it. But I'm going to bring the two originals that appeared in series 2 into it. Klaus and Elijah are coming to town. Yay! Let's say Klaus left town after breaking the hybrid curse that was placed on him. And Klaus comes back because he believes that Megsy holds the key to a strong power greater than his as he sees no other way to explain how Megsy had David. But will Elijah be on Klaus's side or Megsy and Damon's? Hopefully he'll be pissed at Klaus for staking him. But you know what they say, blood is thicker than water. And will Klaus put Megsy on edge? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries. I **only** own the characters of David and Megsy

Xxx

A/N:

Previously on The Vampire Diaries: Megsy meets Damon vol. 2:

A/N: Last Time:

- killing an original kills their line of vampires. Werewolf bite kills a vampire.

Jeremy can see ghosts.

Alaric is dead.

Elena is a vampire

Megsy is part witch, part vampire and part werewolf.

Megsy has the strength of an original.

- They learn about the cure

- Megsy's emotions are on overload.

Megsy feels incredibly guilty

They learn about the five

Jeremy is a vampire vampire hunter - he needs to kill vampires to complete the tattoo.

Damon and Elena are now together.

They now think that it's a two-way sire bond that's causing the Delena.

Elena can't handle being a vampire.

They are now in a fight to save David, Damon and Liz.

Just then some vampires came out of the trees. Megsy, Jeremy, Elena and Stefan tensed up, on their guard and ready for danger. The vampires were many and they walked confidently. They all gasped in horror as she saw that they had Damon, David and Liz tied up. Damon's ropes were covered with liquid vervain and it burnt him where it touched. Their eyes widened as they realised they were in for a fight. And not a fair one.

Xxx

Chapter 21: Search for the cure plus emotional overload.

Caroline: Mum!

Stefan and Elena: Damon!

Megsy: David! Liz!

Megsy became angry as she saw they had been captured. She glared at the vampires.

Megsy: You picked the wrong day to pick a fight with me.

Caroline tugged on her arm, worry clear on her face.

Caroline: We can't take all of them!

Stefan also looked worried and so did Elena.

Stefan: Especially not without one of us getting hurt, or killed. No. It's too dangerous, Megsy.

Megsy: Nonsense. Besides, Jeremy needs to kill some vampires to complete his tattoo.

She winked and flashed off, snapping the necks of the three vampires who were guarding David, Liz and Damon. Caroline, Jeremy, Elena and Stefan all gave each other worried looks.

Caroline: Oh she's done it now.

Jeremy: Not a lot we can do now. Let's join the fight, I guess.

He said as he loaded his crossbow that he had brought with him. He aimed it at a vampire and fired. It landed squarely in the vampire's heart, and the vampire got all veiny before falling to the ground, dead. Jeremy then reloaded the crossbow and focused on another vampire. He then aimed and fired, again hitting his target. He continued to do this over and over, killing quite a few of their vampire opponents, about ten. Whilst he was doing this, Stefan, Elena and Caroline were taking on five each and had managed to rip the hearts out of all their opponents but more were coming at them. They stood back to back, ready to fight the rest of their enemies off. Megsy was just gleefully snapping vampire necks. It wouldn't kill them but it would keep them unconscious long enough for Jeremy to stake them. She had snapped the necks of about ten when she called Jeremy over.

Megsy: Jeremy. Bring the bag over here.

He looked at her and nodded, bringing the back over to where she was. Megsy smirked, enjoying every moment of the fight.

Megsy: Stake the vampires I bring to you.

Jeremy nodded in understanding. He looked at Damon, who was sizzling from the vervain covered ropes.

Jeremy: What about Damon?

Megsy paused and blinked, she had obviously forgotten about Damon.

Megsy: Oh yeah, you should probably untie him.

She smiled and went back to snapping vampire necks. Jeremy staked the ten vampires with one stake, and then untied Damon. Damon collapsed to the floor as soon as he was untied. David and Liz rushed to his side. Jeremy looked at Liz.

Jeremy: Get them out of here.

Liz looked concerned.

Liz: What about you?

Jeremy: I'll be ok. Besides, they need me.

Jeremy nodded to Caroline, Stefan and Megsy. Liz nodded and dragged Damon away from the fight, with David following closely behind her. Megsy was still snapping necks and it seemed really easy for her. With all her extra power, no-one stood a chance against her. She was very powerful and she seemed to be enjoying what she was doing which was kind of scary. Jeremy was staking the vampires after her, and he was doing it as fast as he could, but Megsy was very fast and so there was always a lot of vampires to stake and some of them woke up before Jeremy had a chance to stake them. But Megsy just came back and snapped their necks before they could lay a hand on Jeremy. He thanked her every time. Elena, Stefan and Caroline were struggling with the vampires they were fighting. They were surrounded by about ten vampires. Jeremy staked the last of the vampires that Megsy had snapped the necks of and the only vampires left were the ten surrounding Elena, Caroline and Stefan. Megsy tilted her head and the vampires held their heads, making sounds of pain, before dropping to the floor unconscious. She smirked at Jeremy.

Megsy: Go stake them Jeremy.

Jeremy smiled and nodded, staking the remaining ten vampires one by one. Finally the fight was over. Jeremy checked his arm and saw that the tattoo was complete.

Jeremy: The tattoo. It's complete.

Caroline: That's great! Now we can find the cure!

Caroline squealed excitedly. Just then Rebekah walked over to them.

Rebekah: The cure?

Their smiles all dropped when they saw Rebekah and they were all on their guard, except for Megsy. She just remained calm as she looked at Rebekah, no expression at all on her features.

Megsy: Hello Rebekah.

Rebekah: Hi Megsy. Look, I'm still mad at you for my brothers, but I want us to work together to find the cure.

Megsy looked into her eyes to see if she was telling the truth and then nodded in agreement.

Megsy: Ok.

Caroline looked at Megsy in shock.

Caroline: Megsy! She tried to kill you!

Megsy was eerily calm as she replied. She still showed no sign of emotion.

Megsy: Yeah? Well I killed two of her brothers. I'd say that's a whole lot worse, wouldn't you?

She didn't take her eyes off Rebekah the whole time she spoke. Caroline shut up, speechless. Elena and Stefan just frowned at her. Megsy turned to look at them, raising an eyebrow.

Megsy: Is there any reason she can't join us? Apart from the fact that she's 'an original bitch'?

The others didn't say anything. Megsy smirked, emotion coming back to her voice.

Megsy: I didn't think so.

Rebekah smirked.

Rebekah: Good.

Elena: Can I just ask? Why do you want the cure?

Elena frowned as she tried to figure out Rebekah. Rebekah blinked as her smile dropped.

Rebekah: I want to be human again. I want to remember what it all feels like.

She looked at Stefan as she said the rest, clearly remembering old history.

Rebekah: I want to fall in love, get married, and start a family.

Stefan nodded and smiled. Caroline found this sweet and gave a bright smile. Elena was still a bit suspicious but nodded.

Elena: I get it. I want that too.

The two smiled at each other. They didn't like each other per se but they could tolerate each other and from that moment they understood each other. Megsy smirked teasingly as she caught onto Rebekah's crush on Stefan.

Megsy: You know, Rebekah. Stefan's a single man now if you really want to be with him.

Megsy smirked, crossing her arms. Jeremy raised an eyebrow, keeping quiet. He smiled in amusement. Rebekah blinked in shock and seemed slightly flustered.

Rebekah: I- Well- Wait, what happened to you and Elena?

She asked, looking at Stefan. Stefan shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets.

Stefan: She's with Damon now.

Rebekah: But what about Megsy?

She turned to look at Megsy. Megsy shrugged as well mimicking Stefan's pose.

Megsy: Screw him.

Elena looked guilty as they spoke about this. Caroline and Jeremy just watched, with a slight amusement in their eyes. Rebekah raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Just then Matt came along. He frowned, confused as he saw them.

Matt: What's going on here?

Megsy sighed in frustration.

Caroline: Matt! What are you doing here?

Matt: I just came from the grill. I had a late shift. This is on my way home.

Caroline: Oh.

Matt: What's going on here?

Jeremy, Elena, Stefan, Rebekah and Caroline all looked at each other clearly not knowing what to say. Megsy looked to see if anyone was going to speak and then sighed in frustration realising she was going to have to.

Megsy: Fine. We're looking for the cure for vampirism. So Elena and Rebekah can be human again. You in?

Matt frowned turning looking to Rebekah. Confusion was written over his face.

Rebekah: I want to fall in love, and get married, and have a family. I want all those human experiences.

Megsy: And all that usual crap. Now. Are you gonna help us find it or what?

Rebekah sent her a glare but Megsy ignored it. Matt blinked in shock and turned to face Megsy again.

Matt: Err... Sure, I guess.

Megsy: Great. We meet here tomorrow at seven am to start our search for the cure. So I suggest we all go home and get a good night's sleep.

She smiled and flashed off. They all shared worried looks as they were all worried about her. She was putting on a brave face but they all knew she was hurting. They all shrugged and went home to bed.

Xxx

Megsy walked into the Salvatore boarding house. Seeing Damon bought up certain emotions in her. She quickly swallowed them down and just focused on one. The anger was clear on her face as she glared at him.

Megsy: Damon.

Damon: I suppose I should thank you for saving my life.

She blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected him to say that. She just nodded and headed up to a spare room to get a good night's sleep. She went into her room but it didn't feel like her room. None of her stuff was there. It was all in Damon's room. She had been so used to sharing a bedroom with him, so used to being a couple, so used to being a 'we', and now she was just alone, she was just... her, just an 'I' all by herself. And she decided just before she fell asleep that she was ok with that and that she didn't need anyone else. They would just betray her anyway. It wouldn't be any different. After a while, she managed to close her eyes and fall asleep.

Xxx

The Next Morning

Megsy got up and looked in the wardrobe. None of her clothes were here as they were all in Damon's room. She had thought that it would always be her room as well but she was wrong. She bet that Elena was probably staying there now. She looked through the wardrobe in disgust at all the bright and girly clothes. Eventually she found a half decent light blue lacy tank top, a pair of low-cut denim shorts and she also put on her key necklace, black leather jacket and black and white 'air walk' plimsolls. She no longer wore her engagement ring. She snuck downstairs to go see Stefan, Elena, Rebekah, Caroline, Jeremy and Matt at the clearing.

Xxx

Meanwhile, Elena and Damon were snuggled up together in Damon's room. Their bodies were intertwined after a night of passion. They both seemed to wake up simultaneously. Damon smiled as he saw Elena's eyes flutter open.

Damon: Morning Elena.

Elena: Morning Damon.

The couple shared a deep intimate kiss. Just then Damon saw Megsy going downstairs and he frowned suspiciously as she snuck out. Elena frowned in confusion, wondering what he was looking at.

Elena: What is it?

Damon made a shushing sound and pointed to Megsy. Damon pointed to himself and then to Megsy, signalling that he was going to follow her. Elena's eyes widened as she realised that Megsy was probably going to the clearing to meet the others so they could start the search for the cure. Elena didn't want Damon to know they were looking for it. She loved him and she didn't want him to know that she couldn't handle being a vampire. She wanted to be strong in his eyes. Damon got up and quickly put on some boxers and got dress into plain blue denim jeans, a black button up shirt and white trainers with black stripes on them. He then began to follow Megsy. Elena decided she'd get dressed as well and go with him. She didn't want him to know they were looking for the cure afraid he'd take it the wrong way, as an insult to him, though it wasn't. She quickly put on some underwear and some plain white socks and got dressed into a black tank top with a white lace button up blouse over top paired with dark blue denim skinny jeans and brown and white plimsolls. She quickly finger combed her hair. She had cut it recently and she now had a left side fringe and her hair was all layered and feathered. There was also a single red streak down the left side. She then followed Damon, following Megsy.

Xxx

Megsy, Stefan, Caroline, Matt, Jeremy and Rebekah all met at that same clearing at seven am. They all gave each other small smiles while they waited for Elena. Stefan was wearing a white shirt with light blue jeans and black plimsolls with white stripes on them. Caroline was wearing a yellow lacy tank top with a blue denim jacket paired with low-cut denim shorts over black leggings with yellow ankle boots. Megsy and Caroline laughed as they saw the similarities between their outfits. Matt was wearing a plain black tank top with green cargo pants and plain white trainers. Jeremy was wearing a black hoodie with dark blue denim jeans and black and white plimsolls. He had the bag of weapons over his left shoulder and he had a loaded crossbow in his right hand. Rebekah was wearing a turquoise long-sleeved top with sequins on it paired with low-cut navy blue skinny jeans and black high heels. Her straight blonde hair was half up half down. They all looked around, wondering where Elena had gotten to. After a while she came into the clearing standing very close to Damon who was in front of her. Megsy and Stefan had hurt in their eyes as they saw the two together and Megsy became angry as she glared at Damon.

Stefan: Damon? Elena, you bought Damon along?!

Stefan was also slightly angry but not for the same reasons. He had his own reasons for being angry. This was meant to be a private thing and Damon wasn't supposed to know about it.

Elena: I didn't mean to. He followed Megsy here!

Megsy's glare intensified as she looked at Damon.

Megsy: You were following me?!

She demanded angrily. Damon shrugged.

Damon: You snuck out all suspicious, I had to see what you were up to.

Caroline, Jeremy, Matt and Rebekah just watched on in silence as it was obvious the conversation was just supposed to be between Megsy, Damon, Elena and Stefan. Megsy just made a sound of annoyance.

Elena: I tried to stop him, but you know Damon. Once he puts his mind to something, there's no stopping him.

Damon gave her a loving look and looked smug, crossing his arms in a smug way.

Damon: Hmm. Very true. So? What's going on here?

This time Caroline spoke. She held some hostility towards Damon.

Caroline: We're looking for the cure for Elena.

Rebekah cleared her throat, indicating that she was still there.

Rebekah: Ahum! And for me!

Caroline crossed her arms in slight annoyance, she and Rebekah didn't get on all that well as they were so much alike, and strangely, that made their personalities clash.

Caroline: Oh yeah. And for Rebekah too.

Damon turned to face Rebekah.

Damon: Well if it isn't Barbie Klaus.

Rebekah just glared at him.

Elena: It was Stefan and Megsy's idea.

Damon looked slightly shocked and confused at this.

Damon: Well Stefan, I can understand. He's still in love with you, Elena. But you...

He turned to face Megsy.

Damon: I thought you hated Elena?

Megsy gritted her teeth.

Megsy: I don't hate Elena. I just hate you!

Damon just tilted his head to the side and turned back to face the rest of them.

Damon: Well then. I'll help you look for the cure.

Jeremy: No, that's ok.

Matt: We got it, thanks.

Damon: Nonsense! I insist.

Rebekah: Take a hint Damon. You're not wanted here.

Damon put a hand over his heart mockingly.

Damon: Ouch (!) That hurt my feelings (!)

Elena: What's the harm if he joins us? The more the merrier right?

Elena smiled sheepishly. They all looked to Stefan.

Caroline: Stefan?

Stefan didn't take his eyes off Damon.

Stefan: Well I suppose you can stay. We could do with the extra back up.

Megsy looked frustrated and shocked that Stefan would say that. She shook her head violently.

Megsy: No! No way!

Damon smirked.

Damon: Problem?

Megsy looked at Damon, and then at Elena, and then at the rest of them, tears starting to form in her eyes. She sank to her knees, sobbing, before flashing away. They all exchanged worried glances. Caroline was about to go after her but Stefan shook his head.

Stefan: I'll go get her.

Xxx

Stefan found Megsy in the woods, sank down against a tree. She was sobbing loudly and tears were flowing freely down her face. She kept wiping them away with her hand as they came down. Stefan came and sat down next to her.

Stefan: Hey.

Megsy: Go away Stef.

She said but her heart wasn't really in it. Stefan took Megsy's face in his hands and turned it to face him.

Stefan: Hey. Tell me what's wrong.

She looked down when he let go, but then looked up meeting his eyes. She shook her head slightly.

Megsy: Everything.

She looked down at her hand, fiddling with the finger that used to hold her engagement ring. Stefan nodded slightly in understanding.

Stefan: Damon?

Megsy: Yes and no.

Stefan frowned in confusion.

Stefan: What do you mean by that?

She turned to face him again.

Megsy: I hate him Stefan.

Stefan just nodded.

Megsy: But I also love him. I guess that... I also feel guilty. Everything I've done. I just... It's too much. I can't take it anymore!

Stefan's expression showed worry and concern for his friend.

Stefan: You can't give up Megsy. You've got to stay strong. Resist the urge to turn it all off.

Megsy just nodded.

Megsy: That goes for you too Stefan.

Stefan: I'm ok.

Megsy raised an eyebrow.

Megsy: Are you?

Stefan didn't answer, he just looked down, and Megsy nodded.

Stefan: Sleep now. We'll go back to the others in the morning. Megsy nodded again. Stefan gave her a small smile then put his arms around her. She snuggled into his embrace resting her head on his chest. They fell asleep like that.

Xxx

Well, I hope this chapter was ok for you. I had meant to make it more eventful but you know, that will probably come next chapter. So to recap: they won the fight! Wahoo! Jeremy's tattoo is complete! They form a team to search for the cure! Damon discovers what they're trying to do! He wants to join the team but Megsy doesn't want to be anywhere near him! Megsy and Stefan are having a hard time! A little bit of Delena here, hopefully more next chapter. And I hope you liked the little Megsy x Stefan moment ;) x until next time my beloved readers! Please read and review!

Xxx


End file.
